El Protector
by LadyEluney
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces debe morir un guerrero inmortal para reclamar a la mujer que desea?La doctora Tomoyo Daidouji,quien se ha estado formando durante años para convertirse en Tutora,debe mantener la distancia con sus pacientes.Pero cada vez que revive al misterioso y atractivo Eriol Hiragizawa,él reclama un poco más de su alma.Y con cada muerte, él pierde algo de humanidad.[OoC.AU]
1. · Prólogo ·

_La historia no me pertece, es de Alexis Morgan. Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Yo sólo adapté esta historia para el goce de los lectores, por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Espero se diviertan._

* * *

**Resumen**

_¿Cuántas veces debe morir un guerrero inmortal para reclamar a la única mujer que desea?_

**Eriol Hiragizawa:** Paladín de nacimiento, miembo de un antiguo clan de guerreros trabados en una lucha milenaria contra el mal.

**Su destino:** Morir una y otra vez para proteger a la humanidad de los Otros y renacer gracias a su Tutora mortal.

La doctora Tomoyo Daidouji, quien se ha estado formando durante años para convertirse en una Tutora, debe mantener la distancia con sus pacientes. Pero cada vez que revive el misterioso y atractivo Eriol Hiragizawa, él reclama un poco más de su alma. Al mismo tiempo, con cada muerte, él pierde algo de su humanidad... La guerra contra los Otros se recrudece, y Tomoyo y Eriol deben enfrentarse juntos a la batalla definitiva, mientras intentan salvar un amor tan apasionado como prohibido.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Son muchos los opuestos que gobiernan el flujo y reflujo de nuestras vidas: la noche y el día, el invierno y el verano, la juventud y la vejez... A lo largo de la historia, hombres y mujeres se han acomodado al curso natural de las cosas. Pero también sabemos que, cuando las codiciosas garras de la oscuridad se extienden hacia la resplandeciente belleza de la luz, aparecen las sombras.

En lo más hondo de la Tierra, nuestro mundo comparte una frontera con otro mundo, un mundo lleno de oscuridad y maldad. Sus pálidos habitantes codician la luz que el hombre da por supuesta. Una frágil barrera mantiene separados a los dos mundos, pero, cuando las placas continentales se desplazan o un volcán entra en erupción, la barrera se desmorona. Entonces los Otros la atraviesan, con la oscuridad que les es propia, y contaminan todo lo que tocan.

Como en tiempos remotos, los Paladines permanecen alerta para hacer que los Otros regresen a su lugar de origen y la oscuridad vuelva a donde pertenece. Estos caballeros son los defensores de la luz y luchan por nosotros en el delgado límite de la oscuridad. Esta es su historia.


	2. · I ·

_La historia no me pertece, es de Alexis Morgan y su imaginativa mente. Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y su hermoso Mundo lleno de Magia. Yo sólo adapté esta historia para el goce de los lectores, por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Espero se la disfruten._

* * *

·** I** ·

**L**uchó por liberarse de las sombras mientras inhalaba dolorosas bocanadas del preciado aire. Los últimos y fétidos vestigios de la muerte se fueron desvaneciendo. Poco a poco, el corazón empezó a latirle de nuevo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para recuperar su inolvidable ritmo. Inhaló y exhaló, y con cada gramo de oxígeno la vida volvía reacia hasta sus extremidades.

¡Joder, cómo odiaba aquello! Ya había muerto en demasiadas ocasiones. A veces, por una causa que merecía la pena y, otras, por ninguna razón en absoluto. Cada vez que regresaba del límite, el proceso era una auténtica agonía. Y, en cada una de estas ocasiones, volvía a la vida con un poco menos de humanidad, hasta que apenas recordara lo que era sentirse, sencillamente, un hombre. A lo largo de las décadas, las sombras que la muerte había dejado en su alma lo habían hecho más fuerte, pero también más duro, irascible y enojado.

—Ya está aquí.

Aquella voz familiar no le resultaba grata.

—Necesita descansar antes de que lo envíe a una nueva misión, coronel —declaró una voz femenina.

—Lo necesitamos ahora.

Sus palabras tenían el tono cortante de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que le obedecieran sin titubeos.

—Como Tutora suya, debo protestar incluso del hecho de que esté usted aquí, Señor. —La última palabra fue, claramente, un apelativo reacio de último momento—. La transición ya le resulta lo bastante difícil sin público. Si no se va, tendré que presentar una queja a mis superiores.

Eriol sonrió para sus adentros. «Eso es, cariño, házselas pasar canutas.» Las protestas de ella serían inútiles, pero exasperarían al hombre de Intendencia.

—Lo siento, señorita Daidouji—mintió el coronel con voz suave—, pero, como ya le he dicho, lo necesitamos en cuanto esté listo.

Como respuesta, se oyó una maldición impropia de una señorita.

—Diríjase a mí como «doctora Daidouji». Y, según Intendencia, siempre lo necesitan en uno u otro lugar. Si continúan colocándolo en esas situaciones mortales sin los cuidados adecuados, lo perderán del todo.

A pesar del tono calmado de su voz, había un fondo enérgico en sus palabras, uno que Eriol apenas pudo descifrar.

La voz del coronel Kido se volvió dura.

—El uso que hagamos de él no es de su incumbencia, doctora Daidouji. Él nos pertenece.

El viejo bastardo no soportaba que lo cuestionaran, y menos una mujer. La Tutora tendría que andar con pies de plomo.

—Usted decide cómo utilizar las habilidades de Eriol Hiragizawa, coronel, pero yo decido cuándo y si está o no preparado para acudir a una nueva misión.

Se acercó tanto a la camilla de Eriol que éste sintió el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Las emociones de Tomoyo Daidouji, en general serenas, aquel día estaban alteradas.

—Será mejor que coja sus papeles y se vaya, coronel. No pienso firmar nada hoy, ni mañana ni, quizá, pasado mañana.

A la doctora le habían salido las garras desde la última vez que Eriol revivió, pero los hombres de Intendencia contaban con décadas de experiencia en salirse con la suya.

Cuando pudiera hablar, advertiría a la doctora Daidouji que se guardara las espaldas. Además, él no necesitaba, ni quería, que ella lo defendiera.

Eriol oyó el ritmo entrecortado y enojado de los pasos del coronel al abandonar la sala. Kido se repondría y regresaría, pero, de momento, se había ido y el aire de la sala parecía más fresco, más potente.

Unos dedos fríos se apoyaron en su muñeca para controlarle el pulso. Eriol se preguntó por qué ella no aceptaba sin más la lectura de aquellas máquinas que pitaban y zumbaban y que sabían más acerca de su persona que él mismo.

—Ya puede dejar de fingir, señor Hiragizawa. El coronel se ha ido.

¡Mierda, creía que había disimulado mejor su recuperación!

Se esforzó en abrir los ojos como ella le había ordenado, pero los párpados le pesaban y necesitó varios intentos y un empeño considerable para conseguir, apenas, vislumbrar a su Tutora. La cara de duendecilla de ella estaba inclinada sobre la de él con expresión de preocupación mientras le hablaba en un susurro. El rostro de Tomoyo era más interesante que bonito, con los ojos separados y oscuros, del hermoso color azul noche. Contemplar aquella mirada enmarcada en espesas pestañas se había convertido en la parte favorita de su reavivación.

—Estoy vivo. Otra vez.

Eriol no estaba seguro de querer estar vivo de nuevo. No con el coronel y sus amigos revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Esta vez ha sido más largo. —Tomoyo frunció el ceño—. Casi demasiado.

¿Su voz reflejaba temor? Eriol deseó no tener las manos atadas para poder ofrecerle el consuelo de su tacto. Aquel impulso inesperado le sorprendió. Hacía ya dos Tutoras que se había deshecho de la mayoría de las emociones tiernas y convertido en alguien frío y desapegado. La lucha contra los Otros lo hacía evolucionar en ese sentido. De hecho, sus pesadillas ya eran bastante malas, sobre todo aquella en la que se convertía en uno de ellos. Aquel horror en concreto pronto se volvería realidad.

—Quíteme las ataduras —pidió Eriol.

El pesar ensombreció la expresión de Tomoyo.

—Sabe que no puedo hacerlo. Todavía no. —Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared—. Al menos, tenemos que esperar otra hora. A estas alturas, ya debería conocer el protocolo, señor Hiragizawa.

Sí, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Tenían que someterlo a pruebas, comprobarle los reflejos, extraerle y evaluar varias muestras corporales... Toda una pérdida de tiempo, algo de lo que disponía realmente poco. Además, si se hubiera convertido en uno de los Otros, ella lo habría sabido en cuanto él hubiera abierto los ojos y, como no había pedido ayuda, debía de quedar suficiente humanidad en él para superar todas las pruebas a las que le sometieran.

Eriol apretó los puños y evaluó la resistencia de las ataduras. Las cintas cedían un poco, pero no lo suficiente para liberarse sin riesgo de hacerse más daño. Su cuerpo aún estaba utilizando todos los recursos disponibles para sanar las heridas de la otra noche. Aunque consiguiera reunir la fuerza suficiente para liberarse, si insistía en romper las ataduras sólo conseguiría retrasar todavía más la recuperación. Inhaló tan hondo que le dolió, y se esforzó en relajarse concentrándose en calmar la tensión que le producía irritación y enfado.

—Buena elección, señor Hiragizawa. Luchar contra las circunstancias no le ayudará a usted ni a mí a realizar nuestro trabajo. —Tomoyo se separó un poco de él con su omnipresente tablilla sujetapapeles apretada contra el pecho. Sus ojos oscuros se desplazaron a lo largo del cuerpo de Eriol—. ¿Quiere otra manta?

—No.

Eriol no tenía frío. Sobre todo con aquel delicioso cuerpo femenino tan cerca de él. Uno de los efectos secundarios de la reanimación había sido, siempre, el intenso e inmediato deseo de satisfacer las necesidades corporales básicas, y la comida y el sexo estaban al principio de la lista. Cuando era más joven, solía ceder a este impulso con la primera mujer complaciente con la que se encontrara. Sin embargo, últimamente, se había sentido menos predispuesto a constituir el pasatiempo de cualquier desconocida.

A pesar del fuerte olor a medicamentos que impregnaba el laboratorio, sus sentidos, siempre sensibles pero sobre todo después de cada viaje de regreso de la muerte, le pedían con insistencia disfrutar del olor femenino de Tomoyo.

Eriol apartó deliberadamente la mirada y la dirigió hacia el techo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado los carteles que solía colgar allí para entretenimiento de sus pacientes.

Las exuberantes rubias que jugueteaban en la playa vestidas con poco más que una sonrisa suponían una mejora considerable comparadas con los gatitos y perritos de la última vez.

—Bonitas obras de arte.

Tomoyo miró hacia el techo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Uno de sus amigos me los envió después de recuperarse. No tuve el coraje suficiente para tirarlos a la basura sin antes exhibirlos como se merecían.

—Parece algo digno de Takashi

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Ha acertado a la primera. Personalmente, yo prefiero los gatitos.

—Usted no es la que está atada a esta maldita camilla como un animal de laboratorio esperando a ser diseccionado.

La sinceridad brutal de sus palabras la hizo estremecerse. Pero tenía razón. Si durante los primeros segundos después de su reanimación hubiera percibido en su mirada a uno de los Otros en lugar de a un Paladín, no habría dudado en inyectarle las drogas que acabarían con su vida.

De momento, no habían tenido que enfrentarse a ese pequeño problema, pero, a la larga, sí tendrían que hacerlo. Éstos eran los papeles que tenían asignados en aquella tragedia. En lugar de seguir hablando, Eriol cerró los ojos y simuló dormir. Ella era demasiado lista para dejarse engañar, pero le permitió representar aquella pequeña farsa. Unos segundos más tarde, las luces se atenuaron y Eriol se durmió de verdad.

─ • ─

Tomoyo se preguntó si Eriol sabía que roncaba. Ella experimentaba placer al oír aquel ruido sordo y áspero mientras trabajaba en el ordenador. Se trataba de un sonido hogareño que hacía que Eriol Hiragizawa resultara un poco menos inquietante, un poco más humano. En realidad, no era humano, al menos, no por completo, pero ella quería que conservara lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Un ligero pitido electrónico anunció que su periodo de cuarentena había finalizado, pero Tomoyo decidió no despertarlo de inmediato. El hecho de que se hubiera dormido en una camilla de acero indicaba que necesitaba aquel descanso. Tomoyo volvió la cabeza hacia la camilla iluminada con una luz tenue. Nadie había podido explicarle por qué tenía que ser tan incómoda. Seguro que un ligero tapizado no comprometería la resistencia del acero. En su opinión, los Paladines merecían cualquier comodidad que pudieran tener en la vida.

No es que ellos lo admitieran, pues se enorgullecían de ser los cabrones más duros del mundo. Y era cierto. Todos empezaban siendo fuertes y corpulentos y, con el paso del tiempo, la maldad se unía a esta mezcla. Incluso los guardias fuertemente armados que estaban apostados fuera de la habitación se movían con prudencia cuando un Paladín entraba en el edificio.

Sobre todo, cuando se trataba de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo suspiró. Apenas transcurría una semana sin que uno de los Paladines estuviera de nuevo a su cargo durante, al menos, uno o dos días. Los Paladines luchaban, morían y acudían a ella para que los curara y los reanimara. Algunos eran más fáciles de manejar que otros, pero de ninguno se podía decir que resultara fácil de tratar.

De todas maneras, Eriol Hiragizawa era distinto.

Su mera presencia hacía que su espacioso laboratorio pareciera lleno y estrecho, como si él ocupara la mayor parte del espacio y respirara la mayor parte del aire. Tomoyo se volvió de nuevo para observarlo.

Tenía el perfil anguloso y bastante atractivo a pesar de que le habían roto la nariz en una o dos ocasiones. Las cejas eran dos franjas oscuras que le surcaban el rostro, una de ellas cruzada por una cicatriz de una antigua batalla. La mirada de Tomoyo se deslizó hasta su boca. Era sorprendentemente sensual, casi fuera de lugar junto al resto de sus facciones. Tomoyo se preguntó si besaría tan bien como hacía todo lo demás en lo que ponía su empeño.

Antes de que pudiera registrar, mentalmente, nada más, se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules de Eriol estaban abiertos y la miraban de tal modo que pudo sentir su intensidad desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y casi volcó el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

—No pasa nada. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome para darse cuenta. —No había ningún deje de humor en sus palabras—. Quiero levantarme.

Tomoyo ocultó su vergüenza tras una retahíla de palabrería médica.

—Primero le extraeré sangre y después podrá levantarse. Pero, antes de nada, tengo que evaluar su estado actual...

Él la interrumpió.

—Conozco el protocolo, doctora. Hágalo y punto.

Sus palabras no deberían haberla herido, pues había oído cosas peores a lo largo de los años. Al fin y al cabo, estar muerto solía volver un tanto arisco al más calmado de los hombres. La mayoría de las veces podía pasar por alto las quejas, pero le resultaba más difícil conseguirlo con Eriol.

Él no soportaría saberlo. De hecho, si tan sólo hubiera sospechado la cantidad de tiempo que ella dedicaba a estudiar su historial para saber más sobre su forma de ser, en aquel momento estaría llamando a la puerta del jefe de Tomoyo para pedir que le asignaran otro Tutor.

Y era imperativo que ella siguiera ocupándose de él. Eriol Hiragizawa era uno de los Paladines más antiguos. Ya había sobrepasado la esperanza de vida de sus congéneres en dos décadas. Si ella pudiera establecer a qué se debía su resistencia al patrón habitual que regía la vida de los Paladines, quizá podría ayudar a los demás a alargar la suya.

Tomoyo soltó las cintas que sujetaban el brazo derecho de Eriol y le ató un torniquete justo por encima del codo. A él nunca le había gustado que le sacaran sangre, de modo que realizó una mueca y apartó la mirada mientras ella introducía la aguja en una de sus venas. Tomoyo bombeó la sangre roja, espesa y oscura, al interior de la jeringuilla, reemplazó ésta por otra y llenó dos más antes de soltar el torniquete. Después, aplicó un algodón sobre la aguja y la extrajo del brazo de Eriol.

—Doble el brazo.

Tomoyo sacudió con suavidad los tubos en los que había vertido la sangre, los colocó en un receptáculo y regresó junto a Eriol.

—Déjeme ver el pinchazo.

Él suspiró y estiró el brazo. Tomoyo inspeccionó la piel para comprobar que no se había producido ningún morado y cubrió el pequeño pinchazo con una tirita. Cuando él vio que la tirita estaba decorada con caras redondas, amarillas y sonrientes, Tomoyo tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Sin duda, él no valoró el pequeño toque de alegría.

—Muy divertido.

—Estaban de oferta.

Claro que las tiritas sin decoración también lo estaban.

Tomoyo desató la primera de las cintas que sujetaban las piernas de Eriol a la camilla y fue desplazándose hacia arriba simulando no darse cuenta de que él permanecía desnudo bajo la ligera manta que lo cubría. Cuando le llevaban a un Paladín por primera vez, le resultaba fácil adoptar una actitud profesional en relación con estas cuestiones. Intentó recordar este hecho mientras desataba la última de las cintas y Eriol se sentaba con la manta arremolinada alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Siente náuseas o mareo?

—No. —Eriol se frotó las muñecas para eliminar el entumecimiento que sentía—. Me siento exactamente igual que las últimas doce veces que pasé por esto.

Se puso en pie y sobrepasó a Tomoyo en cerca de treinta centímetros.

Ella levantó la mirada con exasperación y no permitió que su altura la intimidara.

—No abrirán las puertas hasta que yo se lo indique, y necesito respuestas.

El recitó una letanía de respuestas a las preguntas no formuladas de la doctora Tomoyo; todas ellas memorizadas de visitas anteriores.

—No siento náuseas, no estoy mareado, no veo doble ni me ha salido ningún sarpullido extraño. Y, antes de que me lo pregunte, no recuerdo si lo que me mató fue la espada que me clavaron en las entrañas o el hacha que me destrozó la pierna. En aquel momento, no me pareció importante.

La lista de sus heridas no debería impresionarla, pues era ella quien se las había curado, pero oírlo enumerarlas sin la menor emoción, la preocupó mucho.

—¿Y cómo nota la pierna? ¿La siente débil? ¿Experimenta algún dolor?

—Mire, doctora Daidouji, todo funciona de maravilla.

Eriol dejó caer la manta para demostrar su afirmación.

Ella consiguió mantenerse firme, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su potencia masculina. Eriol era un hombre grande. Por todas partes.

—Mientras se viste, pediré que le traigan la comida. Su ropa está en la taquilla.

Eriol se dio la vuelta y, antes de que la pillara mirándole el trasero, Tomoyo decidió encaminarse a su escritorio y realizar una llamada.

—Por favor, notifique al doctor Neal que nuestro paciente está levantado y en forma. Encárguese de que envíen la comida favorita del señor Hiragizawa lo antes posible, también. Ya sabe lo irritable que se pone cuando no come enseguida.

Había levantado la voz a propósito para que él la oyera.

—Puedo comer en casa.

Tomoyo dio un brinco de casi un palmo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre de su tamaño moverse tan silenciosamente? Eriol se inclinó sobre ella mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se la arremangaba. La combinación de téjanos desgastados y camisa de algodón descolorida no ayudaba a que pareciera menos peligroso, y la cabellera hasta los hombros no hacía más que aumentar su aspecto salvaje.

—Sí, puede comer en su casa. De hecho, se lo recomiendo, pero, aun así, no puede irse hasta que compruebe que su estómago no rechaza la comida.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera replicar, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron. El doctor Neal, el supervisor inmediato de Tomoyo y jefe del Departamento de Investigación, entró transportando una bandeja cargada de comida.

—Eriol, su aspecto ha mejorado mucho desde que llegó, hace cinco días. —El doctor Neal dejó la bandeja—. Aunque supongo que ninguno de nosotros está en su mejor momento cuando está muerto. Vamos, empiece a comer. Esperaré.

Eriol lanzó al jefe de Tomoyo una mirada de absoluta indignación antes de lanzarse sobre la comida.

—¿Puedo examinar sus datos, doctora Daidouji?

Ella le tendió la tablilla con los resultados de las pruebas.

—Tendré los resultados del análisis de sangre y el resto de los informes más tarde, pero, de momento, no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

Lo único que resultaba sorprendente era que seguía sin experimentar los cambios que, en general, iban asociados a las múltiples muertes que había padecido. Tomoyo no había comentado sus descubrimientos en este sentido a nadie salvo al doctor Neal; ni siquiera al mismo Eriol. Hasta que lograra explicar aquellos desconcertantes datos, no quería concederles demasiada importancia. Quizá sólo significaban que Eriol tenía suerte.

El doctor Neal hojeó los informes mientras recorría rápidamente con la mirada las notas realizadas por Tomoyo. Después de leer la última página, devolvió a Tomoyo la tablilla sujetapapeles.

—Quiero que pase por aquí cada dos días para repetir las pruebas hasta que vuelvan a asignarle una misión.

El doctor Neal realizó un par de anotaciones y firmó el informe.

Eriol levantó los ojos de la comida y les lanzó una mirada airada.

—¡Y una mierda vendré! Utilice a otro como rata de laboratorio, no a mí.

El jefe de Tomoyo era un hombre bajo, calvo y de aspecto angelical, pero esto no significaba que fuera un ingenuo.

—Le recuerdo, señor Hiragizawa, que sus órdenes consisten en cooperar con los miembros de mi equipo en todo momento. Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras. Usted puede prometer que volverá cuando se lo indiquemos o podemos retenerlo aquí. ¿Qué prefiere?

El doctor obtuvo una retahíla de obscenidades como respuesta y, después, asintió con calma.

—Sabía que estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora, si me disculpan, ya he hecho esperar bastante al coronel Kido.

—El doctor miró a Laurel por encima de la montura de sus gafas—. Cuando me telefoneó, parecía muy alterado. ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de hablar con él?

Tomoyo percibió el interés que Eriol sentía por su respuesta aunque no la estuviera mirando.

—Estuvo aquí justo antes de que el señor Hiragizawa se despertara y expresó el deseo de que lo dejara volver al trabajo de inmediato.

—¿Y usted qué le respondió?

—Simplemente, le recordé que no le correspondía a él decidir si el señor Hiragizawa estaba preparado para volver al trabajo, sino a mí, y le dije que no firmaría ningún alta hasta que estuviera convencida de que el señor Hiragizawa no sufre ningún efecto secundario como consecuencia de su última batalla.

—¿Y cuándo espera poder tomar esa decisión?

El agobio de los últimos días, durante los cuales su paciente se había debatido entre este mundo y el otro, había hecho mella en su temperamento. Tomoyo miró con ira a ambos hombres.

—¡Me gustaría saber por qué, de repente, todo el mundo tiene tanta prisa!

El doctor Neal frunció levemente el ceño.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, en Intendencia querrán saber cuándo volverá a estar en activo el señor Hiragizawa.

—No lo sabré con certeza hasta que complete el examen de seguimiento dentro de un par de días.

O tres, si conseguía alargarlo hasta entonces.

—Gracias, eso está mejor. Les transmitiré la información. —El doctor Neal sonrió a Tomoyo con la intención de tranquilizarla—. Señor Hiragizawa, espero no tener que volver a verlo en mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Eriol volvió a centrar su atención en la comida.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras el doctor Neal, Laurel se sentó y quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador. Los ojos le escocían de puro agotamiento.

—¿Cuánto ha dormido desde que me trajeron aquí? —preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo hizo rotar los hombros para liberar la tensión acumulada y luego los encogió sin mirar a Eriol.

—Le contestaría que no es de su incumbencia, pero esa respuesta nunca le ha detenido a usted. El doctor Neal me ha estado relevando de mi puesto unas cuatro horas al día.

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente en los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Mientras asimilaba el significado de sus palabras, Eriol terminó lo que le quedaba de cena. A juzgar por las ojeras oscuras que enmarcaban los ojos de Laurel, debía de estar a punto de desmoronarse.

—¿Doctora Daidouji?

No se oyó respuesta alguna.

—¿Tomoyo?

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Eriol se permitía llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el catre que ella conservaba en el laboratorio para cuando sus pacientes estaban en estado crítico. Sólo se movió hasta acomodar la cabeza en la almohada. Eriol cogió la manta que había dejado caer antes al suelo y se la echó por encima mientras se resistía al impulso de besarla en la frente. Al colocarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Tomoyo sonrió en sueños, y aquella sonrisa fue como una caricia para él.

Eriol se apartó del catre. ¡Maldición, tenía que alejarse de ella como fuera! Aunque Tomoyo preferiría morir a aceptarlo, sin lugar a dudas su interés por él iba más allá del de un médico por su paciente. Si sólo la veía mientras estaba atado a la camilla, podría manejarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella era lo único que lo mantenía anclado a este mundo, como un cordón umbilical que luchaba con esmero para sacarlo del abismo en el que vivía y luchaba. Eriol tenía el horrible presentimiento de que cualquier otra persona lo habría dado por perdido años atrás.

Había llegado el momento de largarse de allí. Pulsó el botón para llamar a los guardias.

—¿Sí, doctora Daidouji?

A Eriol, aquella voz incorpórea le resultó familiar.

—No, soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Sargento Purefoy, ¿es usted?

—Sí, señor Hiragizawa. ¿Qué necesita?

—En estos momentos, la doctora Daidouji está descansando, pero me ha firmado el alta.

Al menos, esperaba que la hubiera firmado, pues no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que se despertara.

—Enseguida voy.

Sin duda, entraría armado hasta los dientes y con dos o tres guardias de apoyo. Eriol se colocó en medio de la habitación e hizo lo posible para parecer inofensivo. Aunque la verdad era que esta estrategia nunca le había resultado, pues su reputación como Paladín estaba muy consolidada.

Las puertas se abrieron y el sargento Purefoy entró seguido de sus hombres. Se extendieron en abanico con las armas cargadas y listas y el sargento comprobó que Tomoyo estaba dormida e ilesa.

—Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, señor. —La sonrisa del sargento parecía genuina—. Comprobaré que el alta esté firmada y lo acompañaremos hasta la salida.

—No tengo ninguna prisa.

¡Y una mierda! En aquel lugar se sentía atrapado y vulnerable.

El sargento hojeó los papeles de la tablilla deteniéndose de vez en cuando para leer algo.

—Todo parece estar en orden, señor.

—Estupendo. ¡Vámonos!

Eriol se encaminó hacia la puerta escoltado por los guardias y se alegró de alejarse del laboratorio y de la encantadora Tomoyo. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era tener que adiestrar a un nuevo Tutor. Había demasiado en juego. Las manos que sujetaban la espada que había acabado con él no eran las de un Otro.

Cerró los ojos para recordar todos los detalles posibles de aquellos últimos minutos: el olor a sangre y a sudor teñido de miedo, los gruñidos y los gemidos mientras las armas oscilaban y entraban en contacto, el destello de una espada mientras le penetraba, con demasiada facilidad, en el costado.

El impacto lo hizo caer de rodillas y después al suelo mientras la herida le sangraba a borbotones.

Eriol nunca vio el rostro de su atacante, pero vislumbró las manos que le clavaron la espada y luego la hicieron girar sobre sí misma. Sin duda, aquellas manos eran humanas. Su último pensamiento mientras se desangraba en el suelo fue la certeza de que uno de los suyos había intentado matarlo.

* * *

No iba a actualizar hasta el próximo domingo, pero como es Navidad y todos estamos con este espíritu regalero, decidí traerles el primer capítulo.

Gracias a todos lo que leyenron el Prólogo (agradecimiento especial para _tommy. eriol _este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ti), se que no fue muy específico, pero les recuerdo que es sólo una adaptación. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Si encuentran un error, algo confuso, desean felicitarme, criticarme, un tomatazo, cualquier cosa es bien recibida :D

En fin... **Feliz Navidad** a todos, espero que hayan (y aún) la estén pasando maravilloso, rodeados de sus seres queridos, llenos de amor y paz. Mis mayores deseos y bendiciones para todos uds. y que el Niño Jesús, Papá Noel, el Viejito Pascuero o como prefieran llamarlo, les deje muchos regalos y la mejor de las suertes.

Saludos :)


	3. · II ·

_La historia no me pertece, es de Alexis Morgan y su imaginativa mente. Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y su hermoso Mundo lleno de Magia. Yo sólo adapté esta historia para el goce de los lectores, por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Espero se la disfruten._

* * *

·** II** ·

**—****Y**a ha salido.

Aquella información en forma de susurro le puso la piel de gallina.

—Le advertí que eran difíciles de matar. No debería sorprenderse ahora.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que los Paladines morían continuamente; lo difícil era conseguir que permanecieran muertos.

—¿Cuándo volverá a intentarlo?

Aquella voz, seca y áspera, le crispaba los nervios. Le gustaría tener el valor suficiente para enviar a aquel bastardo al infierno, pero eso sería como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Fuera quien fuera la persona que quería que Eriol Hiragizawa muriera de una vez por todas, estaba dispuesta a pagar un montón de dinero para conseguirlo, y no le costaría ni una ínfima parte de aquella cifra que alguien fuera por él.

—Estoy esperando.

¡Y no muy pacientemente, por cierto!

—Pronto. Estamos recibiendo informes de toda la zona que indican que la presión está aumentando de nuevo. Supongo que Intendencia enviará a los Paladines a primera línea en cualquier momento durante los próximos días. Hiragizawa dirigirá el ataque. Siempre lo hace.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que esté cerca de la barrera durante mucho más tiempo. Podría descubrir algo.

¡Como si el burdo intento de acabar con su vida no lo hubiera puesto ya sobre alerta! El sabía desde el principio que aquel golpe era una estupidez, pero el pago que le habían ofrecido había acallado las advertencias que su sentido común le había estado enviando a gritos.

—Lo sé.

—Los Paladines cuentan con él al mando. Su muerte los distraerá y debilitará su causa. Si queremos triunfar tenemos que sembrar el caos entre ellos. —La voz se interrumpió para respirar de una forma ronca—. Habrá un pago extra para usted si Hiragizawa no vive para ver el próximo desplazamiento de las placas.

Se oyó un clic que indicaba que el misterioso interlocutor había cortado la comunicación.

El colgó el auricular con un golpe seco.

—¡Que te jodan, maldito cabrón! Si tanto querías que Hiragizawa muriera, haber ido tú mismo por él.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse atrapar entre dos de los hombres más peligrosos de aquel y de cualquier otro mundo. Una cosa era que le prometieran un pago extra por matar a Hiragizawa, y otra muy distinta era vivir lo suficiente para cobrarlo.

Aunque lo lograra, se pasaría el resto de la vida teniendo que guardarse las espaldas. En el mejor de los casos, los Paladines no se tomaban muy bien la pérdida de uno de los suyos, pero, si descubrían que alguien los había traicionado, no cesarían en su búsqueda de venganza. Pero ahora ya no tenía elección. Si mataba a Hiragizawa, los Paladines podían matarlo, pero si fallaba, la voz, con toda seguridad, acabaría con él.

─ • ─

—¡Mira quién ha vuelto!

Otra voz intervino:

—Siempre he sabido que era un enchufado. A ninguno de nosotros le dan cinco días libres cuando el volcán está echando humo.

—¡Iros al infierno! —contestó Eriol, a sabiendas de que era la respuesta esperada.

Si no hubiera reaccionado a las burlas de sus hombres, ellos se habrían preocupado. Eriol entró en su despacho y se sentó en la silla. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Laurel, la pierna le dolía y sentía martillazos en la cabeza, pero había estado peor y había sobrevivido. Aquel toque de humor negro le hizo sonreír.

Takashi lo siguió al interior del despacho y se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Eriol.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra la encantadora doctora Daidouji? ¿Me echa de menos?

—No tanto como para que tú lo notes. Aunque, por si significa algo para ti, colgó tus carteles.

Eriol centró su atención en el ordenador y empezó a revisar el correo que se había acumulado desde su muerte, acontecida a principios de aquella misma semana. Incluso después de eliminar las irónicas condolencias de sus amigos Paladines, quedaba una deprimente cantidad de información que tenía que leer.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad los ha colgado? Creí que vendría a buscarme con una jeringuilla para calmarme la ansiedad.

Takashi parecía decepcionado.

—Dudo que los deje colgados mucho tiempo. Ella sigue prefiriendo los gatitos y los perritos. —Eriol leyó los primeros mensajes de su correo, que contenían informes recientes sobre el aumento de la presión en las fallas geológicas—. ¿Los de Intendencia han dicho algo sobre cuándo quieren enviarnos a primera línea?

Takashi negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero el coronel Kido se ha pasado por aquí varias veces.

—También estuvo en el laboratorio para ver cómo me iba a mí.

Takashi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tenía que aparecer por allí? Sabe perfectamente que son el doctor Neal y su equipo quienes le han de notificar cuándo estamos listos para volver al trabajo.

—Ojalá lo supiera. —Torció la boca en una sonrisa forzada—. La doctora Daidouji lo echó del laboratorio.

—Ojalá hubiera estado allí para verlo. Me imagino a nuestra Tutora favorita persiguiendo al robusto y estúpido coronel. —Takashi se echó a reír y después bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un tenso susurro—. ¿Crees que tomará represalias contra ella por plantarle cara?

—Si puede hacerlo sin que nadie se entere... Es un hijo de puta vengativo.

Todos despreciaban al coronel por su arrogancia y la indiferencia que mostraba por la vida de quienes servían a sus órdenes. No podía herir a los Paladines como hería a los demás, pero, a la larga, incluso ellos pagaban un alto precio por su desinterés.

—¿Se lo has advertido a ella?

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, pero tengo que volver allí pasado mañana. Se lo diré entonces.

Y también le daría una buena reprimenda por un montón de cosas. No quería que volviera a interferir en los asuntos de los Paladines. Su responsabilidad empezaba cuando le llevaban un Paladín muerto al laboratorio y terminaba cuando éste salía de allí con vida. Siempre había funcionado así. Y por una buena razón. A la larga, ella tendría que tomar la decisión de acabar, de forma permanente, con la vida de cada uno de los Paladines que estaban a su cargo, y, ya de por sí, tenía un corazón demasiado blando para aquella tarea. Si, encima, se hacía amiga de sus pacientes, cuando tuviera que acabar con su vida se derrumbaría.

La puerta se abrió y Lonzo Jones asomó la cabeza.

—Takashi, necesitamos que vengas a ver algo.

Takashi se puso en pie de un salto y exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

—¿ Qué le habéis hecho al sistema esta vez, hatajo de idiotas? Seguro que, cada vez que me doy la vuelta, os ponéis a apretar los botones y a girar los mandos para ver si se encienden las lucecitas.

Eriol se alegró de quedarse solo en el despacho durante un rato. Takashi era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que significaba que veía más allá de la asquerosa personalidad que Eriol había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de las décadas. Si alguien quería matarlo, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él también estaría en peligro. Takashi y los demás podían cuidarse solos, pero la doctora Tomoyo Daidouji constituía un problema.

Se reclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba relajarse durante unos minutos. En circunstancias normales, se habría ido a su casa y habría dormido durante uno o dos turnos, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo hasta que se pusiera al día de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba fuera.

¡Cinco malditos días perdidos para siempre! No le extrañaba que Tomoyo se hubiera quejado de la cantidad de tiempo que había tardado en volver a la vida. En general, tardaban dos o tres días. Incluso, en algunos casos, dependiendo de la gravedad y la cantidad de heridas, podían llegar a tardar cuatro días. ¿Pero cinco? O su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la capacidad innata de recuperación o estaba en peor forma que de costumbre.

Este pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Nadie salvo un Paladín podía comprender la ironía de saber que había grados de muerte. Eriol dudaba que su Tutora encontrara divertida aquella idea; claro que era ella quien tenía que revivirlos.

Los científicos y los médicos que formaban el Departamento de Investigación de los Regentes se habían pasado décadas estudiando la fisiología de los Paladines, intentando comprender cómo podían revivir una y otra vez y cómo era posible que su esperanza de vida superara en décadas la media general de los seres humanos.

¿Estaría uno de aquellos científicos detrás del ataque que había sufrido? Eriol estuvo dándole vueltas a aquella idea y, al final, decidió que no tenía sentido. El hecho de que muriera para siempre no beneficiaría a ningún miembro del Departamento de Investigación.

Se frotó la pierna para aliviar aquel dolor que le llegaba a lo más hondo del hueso. A la larga, el dolor y las cicatrices desaparecerían, pero el recuerdo del hacha rompiendo el hueso y la sangre que había perdido permanecerían de una forma clara y rotunda en su mente. Hasta que algo peor ocupara su lugar.

No había ninguna razón para codiciar una vida que consistía en esperar la batalla, luchar hasta desangrarse y ser resucitado para empezar el ciclo de nuevo. La verdad era que Eriol no sentía lástima por sí mismo. Los Paladines tenían un propósito claro en la vida, lo cual era más de lo que la mayoría de los hombres podía afirmar. Las cualidades que venían integradas en sus genes los convertían en los perfectos guerreros: fuerza, habilidad con las armas y plena dedicación a una buena causa. Su lealtad, una vez concedida, resultaba inquebrantable.

Eriol contempló la colección de espadas y hachas que colgaban de la pared opuesta a su escritorio. Estaban afiladas y en buen estado. Eran las herramientas de su profesión, y las utilizaba para repeler la oscuridad que se filtraba en su mundo cada vez que las placas continentales se desplazaban o un volcán escupía humo, fuego y cenizas al cielo.

Eriol se acercó a la pared y cogió su espada favorita con ambas manos. Debía haber supuesto que uno de sus compañeros la recuperaría del campo de batalla. El borde de la hoja estaba mellado en varios lugares, lo cual no le sorprendió, aunque sí lo hizo la marca chamuscada y ennegrecida que había cerca de la empuñadura. A la mañana siguiente la llevaría a la Armería para restituirla a su estado original. Eriol tenía más espadas, pero ninguna encajaba en su mano como aquélla.

La moqueta apenas amortiguó el sonido de unos pasos que cruzaban el umbral de su puerta. Antes de prestar atención a su visitante, Eriol devolvió la espada a su lugar en la pared. Haruto Yamamoto se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y esperó, con su paciencia habitual, antes de empezar a hablar.

—Nos costó encontrarla.

Haruto entró en la habitación sin esperar una invitación formal. Sabía que, de no haber querido Eriol compañía, la puerta habría estado cerrada con llave.

Eriol regresó a su asiento al otro lado del escritorio y le indicó a su amigo que se sentara.

—Me alegro de que la encontraras, Haruto. Si no, la habría echado de menos. ¿Dónde estaba?

Eriol recordaba, vagamente, haberla dejado caer al suelo, pero, en aquel momento, estaba demasiado ocupado muriéndose para preocuparse por ella.

Su amigo contempló la espada y frunció el ceño.

—Estaba clavada en la barrera. Las pasamos canutas para sacarla sin causarle más daño, ni a ella ni a la misma barrera.

Una alarma se disparó de nuevo en la mente de Eriol.

—Yo no estaba cerca de la barrera cuando caí. Entré en un callejón mientras perseguía a un par de sujetos descarriados.

En aquel momento, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Resultaba raro que los Otros se desplazaran en parejas, pero aquellos dos permanecieron juntos incluso cuando el túnel se bifurcó. Era como si supieran con exactitud adonde iban. Y, además, lo condujeron directamente a una trampa.

Otra pieza del rompecabezas que no encajaba.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

Haruto se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Sus compañeros le habían apodado El Profesor por su tendencia a deliberar con meticulosidad antes de dar una respuesta. Además, aparte del mismo Eriol, Haruuto era quien más información había acumulado acerca de los Paladines y su función en la vida.

Haruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo llegó la espada al lugar donde la encontramos, pero daría cualquier cosa por saberlo. Parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado causar daños graves a la barrera con ella. —Haruto esbozó una sonrisa amplia y mal intencionada—. Apostaría algo a que quien lo hizo tiene graves quemaduras en las manos. Si la barrera hubiera estado en buen estado, esa persona habría recibido una buena descarga al introducir la espada.

Aquella idea animó a Eriol.

—Si averiguas algo más acerca de lo que ocurrió, házmelo saber.

Eriol estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se desperezó. El leve incremento de energía que había experimentado al regresar a su despacho se estaba desvaneciendo, y, si no se iba a su casa, terminaría pasando la noche allí mismo, en el suelo.

—¿Takashi ha vuelto a poner en orden el sistema?

A ninguno de ellos le gustaba pedir ayuda al Departamento de Tecnología. Sus integrantes siempre actuaban como si los Paladines fueran un puñado de ignorantes que no sabían cómo manejar un ordenador, aunque la organización funcionaba gracias al software diseñado y mantenido por Takashi y Haruto.

Haruto volvió a sonreír.

—El sistema está bien. A veces, creo que a Lonzo y a los demás les gusta desbaratarlo para volver loco a Takashi. Y siempre lo consiguen.

Un poco de diversión ayudaba a aliviar la tensión con la que vivían día tras día, y, siempre que no causaran ningún daño, Eriol no tenía intención de quejarse.

—Oficialmente, y hasta que la doctora Daidouji y el doctor Neal acaben de agujerearme y extraerme toda la sangre, yo todavía estoy de baja. Me acostaré temprano, a ver si tomándome un día entero de descanso los convenzo para que me liberen de sus garras.

Su amigo enarcó una ceja.

—El doctor Neal tampoco es mi tipo. Sin embargo, yo de ti no tendría tanta prisa en librarme de la doctora Daidouji. —Haruto cerró los ojos, como si disfrutara de una imagen en la mente—. ¡Menuda inteligencia! Y, para colmo, ¡toda una belleza!

Una imperiosa necesidad de propinarle un puñetazo a su amigo casi lanzó a Eriol por encima del escritorio. Con gran esfuerzo, se obligó a relajar los puños y mostrar una expresión apacible en el rostro. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se puso de pie. Hasta que consiguiera recuperar el autocontrol, estaría mejor solo.

Haruto lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

—No tengas prisa en volver. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo.

Cuando hubo perdido a Haruto de vista, Eriol golpeó la pared con el puño con inusitada fuerza. ¡Maldita doctora Daidouji y sus enormes ojos! ¿Acaso tenía a todos los Paladines babeando por ella? Los Paladines no eran famosos por su reserva sexual, y si uno de ellos se liaba con ella se armaría la gorda.

Sobre todo si ese Paladín era otro que no fuera él mismo.

─ • ─

Tomoyo había pasado gran parte de la mañana consultando el reloj. Si hubiera sido lo bastante avispada para citar a Eriol Hiragizawa a una hora concreta, quizás habría conseguido hacer muchas más cosas de las que había hecho. Estaba sumamente enojada consigo misma y con aquella estúpida fijación suya. Las razones por las que generaciones de Tutores y Paladines habían mantenido su relación en un ámbito frío y profesional eran buenas y consistentes. Sin embargo, cada vez que se permitía relajarse, sus ojos volvían a clavarse en el minutero del reloj a la espera de que se moviera.

Los Paladines eran los guerreros que se erguían entre su propio mundo y el mundo oscuro que amenazaba con introducirse en el primero y destruirlo. Los Otros eran sus enemigos y, aunque no enteramente humanos, lo eran lo bastante para pasar por ellos. Acechaban al otro lado de la barrera que separaba ambos mundos. Cuando la barrera sufría daños, los Otros se filtraban por la brecha hasta que los Paladines los repelían en sangrientas batallas cuerpo a cuerpo en las que utilizaban armas procedentes de las Eras Oscuras.

Mientras unos Paladines luchaban, el resto reparaba la barrera y, cuando el daño era demasiado grave para ser reparado fácilmente, los Paladines se colocaban hombro con hombro y contenían la avalancha de los Otros.

El coste que eso suponía para su alma era terrible. Tomoyo se estremeció. Nadie sabía por qué, pero cuanto más luchaba y más veces moría un Paladín, más se convertía en uno de los Otros, en un ser incontrolable y asesino. Tomoyo odiaba la idea de tener que matar a uno de aquellos hombres valerosos a los que conocía y respetaba, pero lo haría cuando fuera necesario.

Se lo debía a él y a sus compañeros.

Aunque se tratara de Eriol Hiragizawa. ¡Sobre todo si se trataba de él! Eriol había luchado durante más tiempo que cualquier otro en la historia de los Paladines y se merecía terminar su vida de una forma digna, y no como un monstruo asesino. Tomoyo ni siquiera podía imaginar el coste que esto supondría para ella.

El intercomunicador emitió un pitido. Como no quería parecer ansiosa, esperó hasta haber contado cinco latidos del corazón.

—¿Sí, sargento Purefoy?

—Eriol Hieagizawa está aquí y quiere verla.

—Déme un minuto antes de hacerlo pasar.

Tendría suerte si los guardias podían retener a Eriol la mitad de ese tiempo, pero incluso esos preciosos segundos le permitirían asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Su catre estaba a buen recaudo en el armario y la manta que Eriol había utilizado para cubrirla estaba cuidadosamente doblada y guardada en una taquilla cercana.

Ni siquiera quería pensar por qué no la había metido en la cesta de la lavandería. ¡Y qué violento le resultaba haberse quedado dormida mientras estaba de servicio! ¡Por muy cansada que estuviera! Ya se había preguntado demasiadas veces qué habría sentido si hubiera estado despierta cuando Eriol la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos. Le gustaría recordado con tanta claridad como recordaba haberse despertado envuelta en su olor, que era el que despedía la manta que había utilizado para cubrirla.

¡Mierda, tenía que dejar de hacer esto! Definitivamente, la manta se iba a la lavandería. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Eriol Hiragizawa entró escoltado por el sargento Purefoy y sus hombres.

Resultaba evidente que Eriol no se sentía feliz con los guardias pegados a sus talones.

—Gracias, sargento. Le llamaré cuando esté listo para irse.

A Tomoyo no le gustaba la norma que establecía que un Paladín nunca podía desplazarse solo por el edificio, pero tenía que cumplirla. Había otras batallas más importantes que merecía la pena lidiar.

—Acabemos con esto.

Eriol ya se estaba arremangando. Sin duda, creía que el doctor Neal sólo había ordenado que le repitieran el análisis de sangre, pero en lugar de esto, el doctor quería que le realizaran una serie completa de pruebas, empezando por las de fuerza y resistencia.

—Vayamos, primero, a la cinta de correr.

Tomoyo cogió la tablilla sujetapapeles intentando evitar la mirada de Eriol.

—¿Por qué demonios he de realizar esa prueba?

Tomoyo se preparó para la explosión que, sin duda, era inminente, y le tendió a Eriol la lista de las pruebas.

—Esto es lo que el doctor Neal ha ordenado.

Eriol, prácticamente, le arrancó la hoja de papel de las manos.

—¡Y un carajo, doctora Daidouji! ¡No tengo tiempo para tanta tontería!

No le culpó por aquella explosión de rabia, pero ella no podía contradecir las órdenes de su superior. En general, le resultaba fácil trabajar para el doctor Neal, pero si lo presionaba demasiado, él podría relevarla del cuidado de Eriol. Algo a lo que no quería arriesgarse.

Quizá lograra pactar con Eriol.

—Podría realizar la mitad de las pruebas hoy y el resto mañana.

Eriol la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué me hace esto el doctor Neal? ¿Qué espera encontrar?

—Tendrá que preguntárselo a él.

Personalmente, Tomoyo creía que Eriol se merecía conocer la verdad, pero no la sabría a corto plazo.

—Prepararé las cosas. —Tomoyo abrió un cajón y sacó unos pantalones cortos de deporte—. Estos le resultarán más cómodos que los téjanos.

Eriol la contempló mientras salía de la habitación. La bata blanca apenas ocultaba sus largas piernas y su caminar femenino.

Todavía padecía los efectos secundarios de haber revivido, y el estar cerca de Tomoyo empeoraba su frustración sexual. Se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó los téjanos. No había realizado su habitual carrera matutina. Hasta que averiguara quién había intentado matarlo, no resultaba prudente ir por ahí como un blanco fácil.

—Suba a la cinta.

Tomoyo sostenía un gran puñado de cables en la mano. Una a una, fue desprendiéndoles las tiras protectoras a los electrodos y colocándolos en el pecho y los brazos de Eriol. Cada vez que le rozaba la piel con las yemas de los dedos, una oleada de sensaciones recorría las terminaciones nerviosas del Paladín. Eriol se alegró de que todavía no hubiera conectado el monitor; de este modo, todos los pensamientos perversos que cruzaban por su mente habrían quedado registrados. Para empezar, lo mucho que deseaba arrastrarla a un lugar privado y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

¿Qué habrían hecho el doctor Neal y sus colegas con aquella lectura? Esta idea le hizo sonreír y, de forma instintiva, Tomoyo retrocedió un paso. ¡Chica lista! Sería mejor para ambos que ella le tuviera un poco de miedo.

—Empiece con paso lento y vaya aumentando la velocidad de forma gradual. Ya sé que ustedes se curan muy deprisa, pero la rotura de la pierna ha sido grave y no quiero arriesgarme a que sufra más daños.

—La pierna está bien.

En realidad no estaba del todo bien, pero, un día más y estaría como nueva. Eriol empezó a caminar despacio, permitiendo que sus músculos se estiraran y se calentaran. Después de unos minutos, adoptó el ritmo habitual de sus carreras matutinas. Era fantástico poder moverse otra vez, sentir la sangre circulando por el cuerpo y el aire inundando los pulmones.

De momento, la pierna respondía bien y Eriol no notaba ninguna diferencia significativa entre ésta y la sana. De todos modos, aunque le hubiera molestado, él habría continuado hasta que le fallara por completo. Necesitaba saber si podía contar con esa pierna cuando estuviera de regreso en el campo de batalla.

La probabilidad de que se produjera un desplazamiento importante en la falla que recorría el extremo oeste de Washington iba en aumento. Si la barrera cedía, se produciría un baño de sangre y se necesitarían todas las espadas.

Esto le recordó que tenía que acudir a la Armería antes de que finalizara el día.

—Ya puede empezar a bajar el ritmo.

Tomoyo se alejó del monitor para anotar los últimos datos en la tabla de resultados.

Eriol mantuvo la velocidad durante unos minutos más, en parte porque se sentía bien así y, en parte, porque esto implicaba que, en cierto modo, él tenía el control de la situación. Tomoyo pasó por alto su pequeña rebelión y centró su atención en los datos que vomitaba la máquina. Eriol odiaba que todo lo relacionado con él quedara reducido a una serie interminable de números y gráficas, como si éstos fueran más reales que él mismo.

Poco a poco, redujo la marcha hasta detenerse y bajó de la cinta. Cogió una toalla de un montón cercano, se secó el sudor de la cara y la nuca y esperó a que ella le dijera qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Él tenía sus propias ideas al respecto, pero dudaba que ella estuviera interesada en compartirlas. Además, aquél no era el lugar adecuado para tales pensamientos.

Una serie de cámaras y micrófonos permitía que los guardias vieran en todo momento lo que ocurría en el laboratorio. Si algún día cedía a la tentación de acostarse con Tomoyo Daidouji, sería sin testigos.

—¿Qué toca ahora?

Con sólo mirarla una vez a la cara, lo supo. Arrugó la toalla y la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia, que estaba en una esquina. ¡Otro maldito escáner cerebral para buscar pruebas de que sus restos de humanidad estaban desapareciendo!

—¿Y si me niego?

Tomoyo levantó un poco la barbilla, y sus ojos, antes de posarse en los de Eriol, buscaron la cámara que había en el techo.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba negarse?

—Ninguna, aparte de estar harto de que me pinchen y me mangoneen. —Señaló el abultado montón de hojas de datos que había encima de la mesa—. ¿Tiene idea de cuántos árboles han tenido que morir para que usted pueda cuantificarme?

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que no iba a negarse a realizar la prueba, al menos no en esta ocasión, y parte de la tensión que sentía en los hombros la abandonó.

—Realicemos la prueba.

Eriol la siguió a una habitación pequeña en la que había una cama y otra consola electrónica llena de indicadores, interruptores y luces parpadeantes. A ninguno de los Paladines le gustaba aquella máquina en concreto, pues constituía su juez y su jurado, un tribunal donde al acusado se lo presumía culpable y no tenía derecho a hablar en defensa propia.

Y el precio de ser declarado culpable era una ejecución rápida e inmediata.

No importaba las veces que hubiera realizado aquella prueba, siempre le resultaba igual de difícil. Pocas cosas lo asustaban ya, pero aquellos electrodos diminutos agarrados a su cuero cabelludo como si fueran pequeñas garras siempre le revolvían el estómago y le producían dolor de cabeza. Él se sabía lo bastante humano todavía para superar la prueba, pero en sus entrañas, que era lo que realmente contaba, temía lo que los de Investigación pudieran encontrar en los zumbidos y pitidos emitidos por la máquina al registrar sus ondas cerebrales.

Eriol se tumbó en la cama siendo sólo levemente consciente del frescor de las sábanas de algodón al contacto con su espalda. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su Tutora para evitar que sus pensamientos deambularan por el horrible sendero de la duda de sí mismo. Siempre le habían gustado las morenas de piernas largas, unas piernas hechas para rodear con holgura la cintura de un hombre. Además, estaban aquellos ojos de noche eterna. ¡El podría comérsela sin problemas!

El aroma de Tomoyo, una mezcla de champú, jabón y algo que era exclusivamente de ella, excitó sus sentidos. Eriol clavó los dedos en la cama. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, más fuerte era la tentación de tocarla. Cuando Tomoyo se inclinó sobre él para colocarle el último de los electrodos, Eriol se mordió el labio para no gemir.

¿Por qué no tenía ella el sentido común de mantener los pechos lejos de su cara? Eriol deseaba, ansiosamente, levantar la cabeza y acariciarlos con la boca. Al final, se decidió por mirarlos de cerca y a hurtadillas. Tomoyo llevaba una camisa ajustada que no dejaba duda alguna sobre lo perfectamente formados que estaban sus pechos para encajar en la mano de un hombre, y también en su boca. Eriol apostaría cualquier cosa a que eran dulces, como las fresas maduras y la cálida luz del sol.

Se agitó. Se alegraba de que los pantalones fueran holgados y disimularan, parcialmente, su inmediata erección. Cuando Tomoyo se apartó, él exhaló un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Bajaré las luces. Intente relajarse y piense en cosas buenas.

Tomoyo bajó la intensidad de las luces, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y le dio al interruptor que iniciaba el programa. Eriol intentó relajarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Sé que esto no te resulta fácil, Eriol.

Su voz sonó tranquila y relajante, y el hecho de que lo tuteara supuso toda una sorpresa.

Tomoyo apoyó una mano en el hombro de Eriol y la deslizó con lentitud por su brazo hasta dejarla sobre la mano de él. Eriol giró la palma hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Los dos estaban jugando con fuego, pero, en aquel momento, él necesitaba todo el calor que pudiera obtener. Quizás ella habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro Paladín, pero no lo creía.

Ninguno de sus amigos Paladines había comentado que Tomoyo se comportara de una forma que no fuera estrictamente profesional y, como en su mayoría eran bastante frívolos, de haberlo hecho ella, no habrían desaprovechado la oportunidad de jactarse de sus atenciones. Incluso Takashi y Haruto habrían encontrado la oportunidad para comentárselo a Eriol. De momento, aquella leve preocupación desapareció de su mente.

Siempre que estaba conectado a aquella máquina la noción del tiempo se le distorsionaba. En general, el proceso duraba menos de treinta minutos, pero a él siempre le parecía mucho más largo. Y, aunque los resultados demostraran que era lo bastante humano como para seguir viviendo, señalaban su constante y progresiva transformación en uno de los Otros.

Nunca se había molestado en preguntar a cuánto estaba del final. Lo más probable era que Tomoyo ni siquiera respondiera a su pregunta. Además, saberlo no cambiaría nada, pues él seguiría luchando y muriendo codo con codo con sus compañeros hasta que su Tutora revocara aquel privilegio, y esto era algo de lo que se sentía muy orgulloso.

De una forma gradual, Eriol se fue relajando mientras su mundo se reducía al tenue halo de luz que despedían las bombillas ámbar y verde de la consola. Volvió levemente la cabeza y, al ver el perfil de Tomoyo, se preguntó qué estaría pensando ella mientras esperaban en silencio.

A pesar de que su vista era mejor que la de la media, le resultaba difícil deducir, a partir del rostro inexpresivo de Tomoyo, cuál era su estado de ánimo. Quizás estaba confeccionando una lista mental de lo que tenía que comprar camino de casa, cuando saliera del trabajo. O quizás era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de él, como él lo era de la de ella. ¿Habría permanecido despierta alguna noche preguntándose cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

El ni siquiera debería pensar en esas cosas. ¿Qué futuro podía ofrecer él a cualquier mujer? Y, aunque una de ellas se enamorara de él, ¿cómo podría amar al monstruo en el que inevitablemente se convertiría?

Los zumbidos y pitidos de la máquina indicaron el final de la prueba, pero cuando Tomoyo intentó separar su mano de la de él, Eriol apretó los dedos y se lo impidió.

—Señor Hiragizawa, por favor.

¡De modo que volvían a tratarse de usted!

Su temperamento se liberó. Se arrancó los electrodos de la cabeza sin reparar en el escozor producido por las pequeñas heridas y se desembarazó del montón de cables de la máquina. Se puso de pie y acorraló a su Tutora contra la consola.

—Quizá para usted sólo sea un puñado de números, doctora Daidouji—gruñó—, otro espécimen interesante que hay que analizar... —Ella levantó la mirada en protesta por su afirmación y a Eriol le gustó cómo se le dilataron las pupilas y se le expandieron las fosas nasales por la extrema proximidad de sus cuerpos. El le acarició la muñeca con la yema del pulgar, percibió su pulso acelerado y suavizó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro seductor— pero sigo siendo un hombre, con las necesidades de un hombre. Sobre todo cuando estoy con una mujer hermosa. Siga tentándome y es probable que descubra, por la vía dura, cuáles son, exactamente, esas necesidades y lo que preciso para satisfacerlas.

Eriol la apretó contra su pecho. Los ojos oscuros de Tomoyo se posaron en la boca de Eriol y los labios se le separaron en señal de invitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la batalla estaba perdida, y Eriol se rindió a la tentación y al sabor embriagador de Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

**E**spero que realmente disfruten este capítulo. En el próximo capíulo voy a subir el Rated a M, porque por el final ya saben lo que se viene...¿no?

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el cap. anterior. Muchas gracias, en serio. Ya saben, cualquier error, crítica, saludos, tomatazo, amenaza, lo que deseen, lo pueden dejar expresado como un pequeño review.

Como se acerca el** Año Nuevo, les deseo lo mejor, que en este nuevo año reciban muchas bendiciones, la mejor suerte, paz, amor, y salud.**

Saludos :)


	4. · III ·

_La Historia no me pertenece, es de Alexis Morgan y los personajes son las CLAMP. Sólo uso la historia porque me encantó y los personajes porque son muy sexys como para dejarlos abandonados. Espero disfruten esta loca idea._

* * *

·** III** ·

Sin soltarle la mano, Eriol la ciñó contra los poderosos músculos de su pecho mientras su boca invadía la de ella. Tomoyo se sintió agradecida por su fortaleza, porque, en aquel momento, ni un solo hueso de su cuerpo la habría sostenido.

La lengua de Eriol penetró y saboreó el interior de la boca de Tomoyo, con lo que aumentó el deseo que ella experimentaba. Cuando cedió al impulso de consolarlo, mientras esperaban a que la máquina sopesara y juzgara su estado mental, todos sus pensamientos racionales la habían abandonado. A juzgar por los resultados, quizá debería ser ella quien llevara puestos los electrodos.

Tomoyo no quería otra cosa salvo absorber su sabor, su tacto y su fuerza. Sus fantasías ni siquiera se habían aproximado a la realidad de tener toda aquella intensidad centrada sólo en ella.

Eriol siguió el contorno de la mandíbula de Tomoyo con besos calientes y húmedos hasta llegar a la oreja. Tras deslizar la punta de la lengua por sus delicadas curvas, respiró hondo, y su cálido aliento envió una oleada de deseo ardiente por el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Ella se quitó la bata con ímpetu y la dejó caer a sus pies.

De pronto se encontró tumbada en la cama mientras el agradable peso de Eriol la aplastaba contra el colchón. Tomoyo separó las piernas para recibirlo mientras disfrutaba de la conexión íntima entre sus cuerpos. Tenía los labios hinchados y sensibles debido a las arremetidas de los besos de Eriol, y las poderosas manos de él estaban por todas partes, tocándola primero a través de la fina protección de la camisa y, después, por debajo de la prenda. Las yemas encallecidas de sus dedos desabotonaron la camisa de Tomoyo, lo que le permitió el libre acceso a sus pechos.

Eriol deslizó la boca hasta ellos mientras con la lengua hacía que la piel de Tomoyo se encendiera. Cuando le desabrochó el sujetador, se incorporó para mirarla.

—Lo sabía.

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que sabía, pero él se lanzó dispuesto a atrapar con la boca el turgente pezón de uno de sus pechos. Eriol gruñó de satisfacción mientras prodigaba toda su atención al pecho de Tomoyo, haciendo uso de labios, dientes y lengua de formas maravillosas e increíbles. Sus succiones enviaron oleadas de deseo hasta lo más profundo de Tomoyo, y ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de absorber todo el cuerpo de Eriol en el suyo.

El ruido áspero que produjo la cremallera del pantalón de Tomoyo cuando Eriol la bajó, la complació. Él deslizó la mano dentro de sus bragas y sus dedos investigaron si estaba lista, y descubrieron que sí, que ya estaba húmeda. En un instante, Tomoyo se sintió a punto de estallar.

De repente, Eriol se quedó paralizado e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si estuviera escuchando algo que estaba fuera del alcance del oído de Tomoyo.

—Se acercan.

Eriol bajó de la cama y, al mismo tiempo, ayudó a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie. Ella, incapaz de comprender qué intentaba decirle, sólo atinó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Maldita sea, doctora, llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí dentro! Los guardias se acercan.

Al final comprendió de qué se trataba. Alguien, y no una sino varias personas andaban merodeando en el laboratorio, al otro lado de la puerta. Se esforzó en calmar el pánico que sentía. Si la encontraban con la blusa desabotonada y la cremallera de los pantalones bajada, su reputación quedaría arruinada y, antes del anochecer, Eriol tendría un nuevo Tutor.

Aquélla era la única habitación del laboratorio que no tenía cámaras de seguridad ni micrófonos —¡Gracias a Dios!— porque los impulsos electrónicos de estos instrumentos interferían con el sensible equipo de escaneo. Para compensar este hecho, el Tutor tenía que enviar periódicamente un mensaje codificado a los guardias indicándoles que todo iba bien. El código se cambiaba a diario para impedir que un Paladín con malas intenciones lo descubriera y lo utilizara.

Tomoyo se había olvidado de enviar el mensaje y la alarma se había disparado, y, a menos que lograra resolver la situación, el sargento Purefoy y sus hombres entrarían de un momento a otro dispuestos a reducir al Paladín insurrecto.

Presionó el botón parpadeante que permitía desconectar la alarma e introdujo el código con rapidez. Con esto no lograría que los guardias se retiraran, porque podían pensar que Eriol había conseguido el código y lo estaba utilizando, pero, al menos, no apretarían el gatillo tan rápido.

Consiguió abrocharse el sujetador al segundo intento y se abotonó rápidamente la blusa. Mientras se alisaba el cabello, deseó no parecer tan desarreglada como se sentía. Por suerte, su bata ocultaría parte de los daños. Eriol había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama y se había colocado, de nuevo, la mayoría de los electrodos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cerró los ojos, como si se hubiera dormido mientras contaba los segundos hasta que terminara la prueba.

─ • ─

Las manos de Tomoyo todavía temblaban, pero cuando habló por el interfono, su voz sonó calmada.

—Sargento Purefoy, le habla la doctora Daidouji. Código alfa, zulú, beta. Repito, alfa, zulú, beta. Esto no es una emergencia.

Le respondió el doctor Neal, lo cual la hizo sentirse todavía más avergonzada.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro, doctora Daidouji?

Al menos parecía más nervioso que enfadado.

—Nada, señor. —Al menos, ya no—. Si me permite abrir la puerta, se lo explicaré.

Eso esperaba.

Antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta, Eriol le apretó la mano.

—¡Mándalos a hacer puñetas!

Aquella exclamación de ánimo hizo que Tomoyo enderezara la columna vertebral y, cuando la puerta se abrió, cruzó el umbral y se enfrentó a su jefe y a un montón de hombres armados sin pestañear.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos habían salido del laboratorio salvo ella y el doctor Neal. Eriol seguía durmiendo y el sonido apagado de sus ronquidos reforzaba, sin necesidad de palabras, la temblorosa explicación de Tomoyo.

—Lo siento, señor, no sé cómo he podido olvidar enviar el mensaje. Debo de haberme adormecido.

Laurel sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con la esperanza de que su jefe atribuyera a la vergüenza su reticencia a mirarlo a los ojos.

El doctor Neal miró hacia donde Eriol seguía tendido.

—Entonces le sugiero que hoy salga antes y descanse un poco. Dormirse en horas de trabajo, sobre todo con un Paladín tan antiguo como el señor Hiragizawa en el laboratorio es, como mínimo, una locura. Por suerte para todos, no se ha producido ningún daño.

—Sí, señor. Me iré en cuanto el señor Hiragizawa se despierte. Mientras, terminaré el informe.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere que yo lo termine por usted?

No podía arriesgarse a que el doctor descubriera el desorden caótico en que los electrodos estaban conectados a la cabeza de Eriol. No tenía ninguna explicación para eso.

—No, gracias, pero si el señor Hiragizawa no se ha despertado cuando esté lista para irme, lo avisaré.

El doctor Neal abandonó la habitación a desgana. Como era muy posible que volviera a entrar sin previo aviso para comprobar si ella estaba despierta, Tomoyo se contuvo y esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse a Eriol. El montón de cables colgaba hasta el suelo y su paciente se había medio incorporado y estaba apoyado en la almohada con una expresión seria e indescifrable en el rostro.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras. El sargento Purefoy te escoltará hasta el exterior.

Tomoyo dejó la ropa de Eriol sobre la cama y se volvió para poner a cero la aguja del escáner. Mientras él se vestía, Tomoyo sintió su mirada clavada en la espalda. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Si se arrepentía, ¿sería porque no habían terminado lo que habían empezado o, simplemente, porque había sucedido?

Cuando Eriol se levantó, las sábanas crujieron y, a continuación, Tomyo sintió la calidez de su cuerpo justo detrás del suyo.

—¿Quieres que te asignen un nuevo Tutor?

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento mientras rezaba para que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—No, no quiero un nuevo Tutor, pero esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Eriol tenía razón, pero a Tomoyo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Al menos, aquí no. —Eriol se acercó tanto a ella que su cálido aliento le produjo un cosquilleo en la piel—. Cuando tú y yo nos acostemos, Tomoyo, y sin duda lo haremos, será en un lugar mucho más privado que éste. Porque nada impedirá que terminemos lo que hoy hemos empezado.

Y, a continuación, desapareció.

─ • ─

A pesar del desastre que había estado a punto de producirse en el laboratorio, Eriol estaba de mucho mejor humor que en los últimos días. La deliciosa doctora Daidouji había resultado ser toda una sorpresa. Detrás de la bata blanca y la tablilla sujetapapeles, se escondía una mujer tremendamente apasionada.

Eriol no podía esperar a tenerla en su cama; desnuda y debajo de él. Como era lógico, tendrían que organizado con mucho cuidado, claro que las tácticas de combate eran su especialidad... Organizar una cita secreta no sería muy distinto a planificar una emboscada.

Tomó la First Avenue en dirección a Pioneer Square, una zona turística muy popular. Por debajo de las calles se extendía una red de pasadizos que se conocía como el Seattle Underground. Las rutas turísticas ofrecían un acceso limitado a aquella zona, tanto a los visitantes locales como a los extranjeros, y ni los unos ni los otros sabían que aquellas antiguas paredes de ladrillo en ruinas escondían el Centro de Control de alta tecnología de los Paladines.

Takashi y los demás se divertían viendo cómo los turistas se dejaban llevar en manadas por la reducida zona del subterráneo declarada segura para el público en general, pero Eriol los consideraba un inconveniente.

De forma rutinaria, comprobó que nadie lo mirara antes de meterse en el callejón que conducía al acceso más directo al Centro. Saludó con la cabeza al vigilante que estaba apostado cerca de la entrada. Vestido cual borracho que pasaba por una mala racha y rematado con los olores y las manchas pertinentes, el aspecto de Penn era suficiente para espantar a la mayoría de los intrusos. Si esto no funcionaba, también disponía de un impresionante despliegue de armas escondidas en su destartalado carrito de supermercado.

Aquel día, el aspecto de Penn era mucho peor que el de la última vez que Devlin lo había visto. Sin duda, se sentía perversamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Haruto me ha dicho que, si te veía entrar, te dijera que lo buscaras.

—Gracias, así lo haré.

Eriol bajó las escaleras de la entrada e introdujo el código que abría la puerta. Una vez dentro, su cautela habitual se relajó. Si en algún lugar estaba seguro, era aquí, en el Centro.

Quizá Haruto había descubierto algo acerca de quién había clavado su espada en la barrera.

Camino de su despacho, Eriol se detuvo para hablar con Lonzo y Takashi Ninguno de ellos había visto a Haruto recientemente, pero prometieron decirle que Eriol lo andaba buscando.

El montón de documentos que le esperaba sobre la mesa casi fue suficiente para que diera media vuelta y regresara por donde había venido. No estaba de humor para leerse todos aquellos fríos informes técnicos acerca del estado de la barrera. ¡Demonios, no tenía más que poner las noticias para saber que el Mount St. Helens estaba escupiendo vapor de agua y formando una nueva burbuja de lava!

Si la inestable montaña decidía volver a hacer saltar su cima por los aires, Eriol y los demás tendrían que bajar de inmediato a primera línea para mantener a los Otros fuera de este mundo. Abrió un mapa de la zona en la pantalla del ordenador, uno que estaba programado para mostrar los lugares más peligrosos a lo largo de la barrera. Sin duda, en los alrededores de la irritable montaña, la barrera estaba siendo analizada desde el otro lado. Eriol descolgó el teléfono.

—Lonzo, ¿hemos reforzado las defensas alrededor del volcán?

—Ayer por la noche, cuando nos informaron de que se habían producido los primeros estruendos, doblamos las defensas. Los de Intendencia estuvieron de acuerdo en que otro pelotón se mantuviera en estado de alerta por si era necesario.

—Envíalo ahora, porque ni siquiera con ellos creo que sea suficiente. La actividad, al otro lado de la barrera, está aumentando de forma constante.

Eriol deseaba bajar a la barrera en persona, pero aún no le habían dado el alta. Si se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio el tiempo suficiente para terminar todas las pruebas, quizás ahora ya estaría libre. En cualquier caso, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido, salvo de la alarma que había hecho que los guardias entraran como un torrente en el laboratorio.

Aunque quizás había estado bien que entraran. Un revolcón rápido en aquella cama estrecha e incómoda habría calmado sus necesidades, pero no durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre que se encontraba cerca de su Tutora. Tomoyo merecía ser tratada con más respeto que todo eso.

En general, Eriol se aseguraba de que las mujeres comprendieran la naturaleza transitoria de su relación, en primer lugar. Después, buscaban un lugar privado y satisfacían sus mutuas necesidades. Tras asegurarse de que su compañera de una noche quedaba contenta, ambos se separaban sin mayores ataduras.

Tomoyo, sin embargo, estaba cargada de complicaciones. Intelectualmente, podía saber que los Paladines perdían de forma gradual las emociones humanas básicas y se volvían cada vez más impredecibles y violentos hasta que cruzaban la línea final y tenían que ser aniquilados. Pero ¿qué le ocurriría la primera vez que se viera obligada a eliminar, como si se tratara de un perro rabioso, a uno de los Paladines que le habían asignado?

¿Qué le ocurriría si lo tuviera que eliminar a él, sobre todo si se convertían en amantes? El hombre que era en aquellos momentos se preocupaba por esto, pero el Otro en quien poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo no lo haría. Así que, ¿cómo podía protegerla de sí mismo?

Una luz empezó a centellear en su monitor, una que le hizo salir corriendo hacia la sala de control. Haruto y Lonzo contemplaban las pantallas de sus ordenadores con expresión seria.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido y dónde?

—Por lo visto, la montaña acaba de lanzar una columna de humo y cenizas. Es demasiado pronto para conocer la gravedad de la situación.

Debería haberse desplazado a aquella zona con o sin el alta del Departamento de Investigación.

—¿El pelotón de refuerzo ya ha llegado?

Lonzo apartó los ojos de la pantalla para consultar el reloj.

—Todavía no. El tiempo estimado de llegada es dentro de quince minutos.

A Eriol se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Y la barrera? ¿Qué indican las lecturas?

—Ha fluctuado un par de veces. Ahora mismo, está en activo, pero si el volcán decide vomitar un poco más, no podría asegurarte nada —contestó Haruto.

—¿Quién está al mando?

—Li.

El nudo del estómago de Eriol se aflojó un poco. Cuando se enfrentaba al enemigo, Shaoran Li era una máquina de matar cruel y despiadada. Si alguien podía contener una avalancha de los Otros con escasez de hombres y recursos, ése era Li. Según todos los indicios, los Otros llevaban tiempo concentrándose en aquella zona de la barrera, y sus contingentes crecían día a día conforme aumentaba la presión en el interior de la montaña. Se necesitaría más de un pelotón para contenerlos. Sin embargo, si la barrera simplemente fluctuaba, los Otros la cruzarían en pequeñas ráfagas en lugar de hacerlo en una sola avalancha de odio y armas.

Eriol acercó una silla a donde estaban Lonzo y Haruto y se sentó mientras esperaba que empezaran a llegar los informes de las bajas.

—Envía directamente una copia de los informes de las bajas al doctor Neal para que esté al corriente de lo que sucede. Esperemos que no sea necesario, pero les facilitaremos el trabajo si saben cuántos heridos hay y el estado en que se encuentran.

Eriol consideró la posibilidad de telefonear a Tomoyo, pero, al final, decidió no hacerlo. Telefonear directamente a los Tutores no formaba parte del protocolo. Si uno de los Paladines de Tomoyo resultaba herido o, todavía peor, muerto, la avisarían con el tiempo suficiente para que se preparara. Una vez más, Tomoyo tendría que enfrentarse a largas horas sin dormir, pero ella haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para salvar a uno de sus Paladines. Y lo haría porque se preocupaba por ellos, no sólo porque fuera su trabajo. Aquella dedicación la asemejaba a los Paladines.

—El segundo pelotón ha llegado abajo y está avanzando.

Lonzo era la voz de la razón y la calma. No importaba lo feas que se pusieran las cosas, él nunca se dejaba llevar por el pánico. Cuando todo había terminado, y según fuera el resultado de la batalla, podía explotar y sufrir un violento ataque de rabia. Con el tiempo, sus compañeros habían aprendido a alejarlo de los equipos valiosos antes de que estallara. Al final del pasillo, había una sala acondicionada con sacos de boxeo para que Lonzo pudiera desahogarse lanzando puñetazos y patadas, igual que la caprichosa montaña situada hacia el Sur.

Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que llegaran nuevos informes. Mientras todavía disponían de cierta calma, Eriol volvió a su despacho y le envió un mensaje electrónico al doctor Neal pidiéndole autorización para volver a las trincheras. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Eriol la leyó una vez..., y después otra, mientras hilaba las peores maldiciones que conocía. ¿En qué estaría pensando aquel hombre? ¡La barrera estaba fluctuando, sus amigos estaban luchando, y quizá muriendo, y lo único que se le ocurría al imbécil del doctor Neal era sacarle unos cuantos tubos más de sangre del brazo!

Pues bien, estaría en la puerta del laboratorio del bueno del doctor a primera hora de la mañana, porque, tronara o lloviera, él pensaba estar en el siguiente transporte que saliera hacia la barrera.

Los que llevaban el sello de los Paladines en el ADN se veían impelidos a luchar cuando la barrera sufría algún daño. Podían sentirlo en algún lugar de su ser cuando la seguridad de su mundo se veía amenazada por una brecha en la frágil barrera que separaba su realidad de la realidad funesta que habitaba en el otro lado. Y la tensión iba en aumento hasta que se concretaba un blanco para su agresión, fuera o no razonable.

Los Otros constituían una amenaza constante para la estabilidad de los frágiles ecosistemas de la Tierra. Debido a los terremotos y las erupciones volcánicas, eran ya muchos los integrantes de los Otros que habían cruzado la barrera y puesto en peligro el equilibrio entre su oscuro mundo y la luz de la Tierra. Los daños en la capa de ozono suponían por sí solos un grave problema para los años venideros.

A juzgar por la enorme cantidad de los que intentaban pasar a este mundo en una oleada única y suicida, las condiciones en el otro lado debían de haber empeorado de nuevo. La Tierra sólo podía absorber una determinada cantidad de los Otros, y así lo había hecho anteriormente en numerosas ocasiones. Según avances recientes en el estudio de la estructura del ADN, por lo visto, la incorporación de los Otros a la ya de por sí diversa composición genética de la humanidad había dado lugar, con el paso del tiempo, a los Paladines propiamente dichos.

Los científicos que trabajaban para el Departamento de Investigación creían que esto explicaba la sensibilidad de los guerreros respecto a la barrera. Ésta era la buena noticia. El reverso de la moneda era la tendencia de los Paladines a parecerse más y más a los Otros con el paso del tiempo. En aquel momento, la organización estaba trabajando para descubrir maneras de prolongar y reforzar todo lo que quedaba de humano en los Paladines.

Este pensamiento lo llevó de nuevo a Tomoyo Daidouji y al interés, fuera de lo común, que ella sentía por él. Aquel empeño en indagar en su pasado, ¿se debía a un interés profesional más que personal? ¿O la indiscutible atracción que existía entre ellos había despertado su curiosidad por su futuro amante?

Cómo le gustaría haber visto la expresión de Tomoyo cuando le anunció, sin rodeos, su intención de acostarse con ella. ¿Sus ojos reflejaron intriga o sorpresa? Sólo el tiempo contestaría a esta pregunta. De momento, tenía una batalla que vigilar y amigos por los que preocuparse.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y se preparó para la espera.

─ • ─

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien. El trabajo me va muy bien. Y no, no me hacen trabajar demasiado...

Salvo cuando estaba de guardia veinticuatro horas al día para revivir a uno de sus pacientes. Pero éste era uno de los muchos secretos que no contaba a su familia.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en uno de los extremos del sofá. Quería mucho a su madre, pero, en aquel momento, no estaba de humor para aquel tipo de conversación. Últimamente, su madre se había impuesto la misión de ayudarla a encontrar a un buen hombre para que, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus hermanos, pudiera dedicarse a la labor de darle más nietos.

—Sí, mamá, sé que se acerca mi cumpleaños. Si consigo escaparme unos días te lo haré saber.

A Tomoyo todavía le faltaban dos años para cumplir los treinta, y se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido hasta entonces. ¡Ojalá sus padres también compartieran ese orgullo! Como era lógico, ellos la querían, pero nunca habían sabido muy bien qué hacer con una hija cuyo coeficiente intelectual superaba todas las estadísticas y cuyos intereses eran la ciencia y la medicina, en lugar de los bailes y las reuniones de ex alumnas, como les ocurría a las otras chicas de su pequeña ciudad.

Los años de instituto habían sido una verdadera pesadilla, hasta que, un día, a la edad de quince años, recibió, de una forma misteriosa, una carta de un grupo que se autodenominaba «Los Regentes» en la que le ofrecían una beca completa para iniciar los estudios universitarios. La recepción de la carta trajo lágrimas y discusiones al seno de su familia, pero ella empaquetó sus cosas y tomó el primer vuelo hacia Seattle. Y, salvo por unas visitas ocasionales a la casa de sus padres, no había vuelto la vista atrás.

Los Regentes la habían salvado de la vida que sus padres habían planificado para ella, una vida en la que, ella en particular, no encajaba. Tomoyo amaba a su familia y su ciudad de origen. Ellos eran encantadores. Era ella la que no encajaba.

De repente, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que se había perdido una parte de la conversación.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, mamá?

—Te decía que le encantará enseñártelo todo. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vivías aquí! Estoy segura de que te gustará que alguien te enseñe todos los cambios que se han producido en este tiempo.

A Tomoyo se le encogió el estómago.

—¿A quién le encantará enseñármelos?

—¡Por Dios, Tomoyo, la verdad es que no escuchas a menos que la conversación trate sobre alguna enfermedad!—Un sufrido suspiro llegó claramente a oídos de Tomoyo a través de la línea telefónica—. ¡Lo siento, no lo he dicho en serio! Es sólo que... Quiero que seas feliz.

Claro que quería que fuera feliz, pero según su propia idea de lo que era la felicidad, no la de Tomoyo.

—¿Quién me va a enseñar los cambios, mamá?

—Pues Carl, el nuevo socio de tu hermano. ¿A quién creías que me refería?

Los padres de Tomoyo a veces olvidaban su excelente memoria para los detalles.

—¿Te refieres al mismo Carl que tiene una ex esposa, una barriga enorme y ni un solo pelo en la cabeza?

—Bueno, sí, aunque no deberías juzgar a una persona sólo por su aspecto. Sé que ha tenido algunos problemas, pero todo esto ya sólo forma parte del pasado. Ahora Carl está buscando a una buena esposa con quien sentar la cabeza.

—Le deseo a Carl todo lo mejor, mamá, pero esa buena esposa no seré yo. Para empezar, él tiene que vivir cerca de donde está su trabajo, y el mío está aquí.

La voz de la madre de Tomoyo se animó.

—Exacto, Tomoyo, como ya te he contado, la ciudad está creciendo muy deprisa. El otro día estuve hablando con el doctor Watson y me contó que tiene más pacientes de los que puede atender. Sé que le encantaría que le ayudaras, aunque sólo fuera a tiempo parcial. Ya sabes, por si te casas y todo eso.

Tomoyo no quería herir a su madre, pero tampoco podía dejar que creyera que, para ella, su trabajo era sólo un medio con que ganarse la vida, en lugar de una parte integrante de sí misma.

—Mamá, yo lo siento si te disgustas, pero no voy a volver a casa. El trabajo que hago aquí es demasiado importante. —La vida de otras personas dependía de su formación y su pericia personal—. Además, no soy internista como el doctor Watson. Yo me dedico a la investigación y, para realizar mi trabajo necesito unas instalaciones especializadas.

Tomoyo sabía que su madre no aceptaba una derrota. Como mucho, se retiraría para recobrar fuerzas.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto cuando vengas. Avísame cuando puedas venir a vernos.

—Así lo haré. Dile a papá y a los demás que los quiero a todos.

La voz de la madre de Tomoyo se suavizó.

—Lo sabemos, cariño. Nosotros también te queremos. ¡Vaya, mira la hora que es! Será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena. ¡Cuídate!

Tomoyo colgó el auricular y se preguntó qué pensaría su familia de Eriol Hiragizawa. Ellos respetaban a los militares, que eran lo más cercano a los Paladines que conocían.

Durante unos segundos, visualizó cómo sería llevar a Eriol Hiragizawa a la casa de sus padres para que conociera a su familia. No podía imaginárselo sentado en la salita de sus padres un sábado por la tarde mirando un partido de fútbol universitario con su padre y su hermano.

Entonces sonó el teléfono móvil de su trabajo.

El corazón de Tomoyo dio un brinco, pues sabía que esto sólo podía significar una cosa: en algún lugar, los Paladines estaban luchando y muriendo.

─ • ─

Todos los integrantes del Departamento de Investigación estaban en estado de alerta esperando la llegada de las bajas. Tomoyo había repuesto sus provisiones, su camilla de acero inoxidable acababa de ser desinfectada y había comprobado el estado de las cadenas y las ataduras.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido el día anterior. Tomoyo experimentó un escalofrío al recordar el desastre que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Si se rigiera estrictamente por las normas, debería pedir que la reemplazaran como Tutora de Eriol, pero no lo pediría a menos que se viera obligada a hacerlo. Su función consistía en decidir qué era lo mejor para su paciente. ¿Cómo podría otro Tutor, uno que sólo contemplara a Eriol como un expediente más en lugar de una persona, tomar decisiones fundamentadas acerca de lo que era mejor para él?

Ninguno de sus anteriores Tutores había comentado que su lento progreso hacia la inevitable locura no encajaba con el patrón habitual. Como Tomoyo no podía creer que no se hubieran dado cuenta de este hecho, sólo podía deducir que, aun sabiéndolo, no les importaba ni se habían planteado investigar la causa de esta lenta evolución.

Tomoyo decidió que no había mejor momento que aquél para poner en práctica su decisión de adoptar una actitud más fría en relación con Eriol Hiragizawa. A partir de entonces, el interés especial que sentía por él sólo estaría motivado por el objetivo científico de averiguar por qué era distinto al resto de los Paladines. Si se trataba de una anomalía genética, ella no podría hacer mucho para transmitir su resistencia innata a los demás, pero si se debía a una alteración química de su sangre, eso podía conducir a un sinfín de posibilidades. Quizás incluso podría transmitirse, además de a los Paladines, al resto de los seres humanos.

La científica que había en Tomoyo se apoderó de ella mientras examinaba con minuciosidad los gráficos y comparaba los resultados nuevos con los antiguos. Durante los tres años que llevaba como Tutora de Eriol, los resultados de los análisis de sangre se habían mantenido constantes. Las mediciones de su fuerza y resistencia físicas seguían el mismo patrón, con variaciones tan pequeñas que resultaban estadísticamente insignificantes.

Lo más interesante de todo eran los escáneres cerebrales. Tomoyo empezó a revisar los múltiples datos del escáner que le había realizado el día anterior y se dio cuenta, con alivio, de que las cifras iniciales eran similares a las del escáner previo.

Sin embargo, más o menos a mitad de la prueba, los datos subían en pico y después caían más abajo que antes y permanecían estables. ¿Qué podía haber causado este resultado? En aquel momento del escáner, Eriol, supuestamente, debería haberse relajado, pero eso no justificaba que los datos fueran tan bajos.

Tomoyo señaló los datos que le parecían más significativos para analizarlos más tarde cuando pudiera compararlos con los de los escáneres que le habían realizado en el pasado. Cuando ordenara todos aquellos datos en tablas y los tuviera alineados en pulcras columnas, le pediría su opinión al doctor Neal. Quizá no tenían la menor importancia, pero una vocecita le indicaba, allá a lo lejos, que estaba en el camino correcto.

De pronto se disparó la sirena estridente de una alarma y unas luces empezaron a centellear. Tomoyo cerró el expediente y lo guardó de una forma automática. Sólo disponía de unos minutos antes de que el primer paciente entrara por la puerta. Los componentes minuciosamente seleccionados de su equipo de enfermeros y técnicos entraron y ocuparon sus puestos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de Tomoyo. Se puso unos guantes quirúrgicos y ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa de operaciones.

—Muy bien, chicos, coloquémoslo aquí y después veremos a qué nos enfrentamos. —La experiencia le había demostrado que, si reaccionaba con calma ante las terribles heridas que todos solían ver, su equipo reaccionaba de la misma forma—. A la de tres: ¡una..., dos..., tres!

Todos resoplaron por el esfuerzo que supuso trasladar al Paladín desde la camilla móvil hasta la mesa de operaciones. Alguien le pasó a Tomoyo el informe inicial. Ella leyó los datos preliminares mientras el resto del equipo conectaba al paciente a los monitores y le retiraba las vendas provisionales empapadas en sangre. Se vio reconfortada al descubrir que el paciente seguía sangrando, pues el corazón tenía que latir para que esto ocurriera.

De entrada, no estaba muerto. Al menos, todavía no.

—Apliquenle una intravenosa y después realizaremos las suturas necesarias.

—¿De quién se trata?

El doctor Neal apareció detrás de Tomoyo. Ella leyó el nombre y sintió un escalofrío. Todos creían que Eriol Hiragizawa era aterrador, pero, en su opinión, Eriol ni siquiera podía compararse con Shaoran Li.

—Es Li. Colóquenle las ataduras.

A juzgar por la velocidad con que cumplieron la orden, no era la única en ponerse nerviosa en presencia de Li y sus fríos ojos ámbar. Los resultados de sus pruebas no eran tan malos como los de Eriol, pero empeoraban a una velocidad mayor. Según ella, sería el primer candidato al que tendría que eliminar, por lo que odiaba cada vez que lo llevaban al laboratorio.

—¿Alguien sabe qué ha ocurrido?

El doctor Neal se había colocado en el otro extremo de la mesa de operaciones. Si trabajaban conjuntamente, suturarían las heridas y el proceso de curación empezaría mucho más deprisa.

El doctor Neal levantó la mirada del profundo corte que estaba cosiendo.

—Según he oído, la situación está mal. Muy mal, quizá.

—¿Y la barrera?

—Los informes preliminares que he recibido indican que sólo está fluctuando, de modo que los Otros van entrando en pequeños grupos. De todas formas, mientras los Paladines daban una batida y se aseguraban de que nadie se colara, un tramo largo de la barrera desapareció de repente.

—¿A cuántos hemos perdido?

—A tantos que tendremos problemas para alojarlos a todos. —La preocupación que reflejaban los ojos del doctor Neal le provocó un escalofrío—. He tenido que darle el alta a Eriol Hiragizawa para que se ocupe de la brecha hasta que lleguen refuerzos de otros sectores. De todas maneras, le he advertido al coronel Kido que Hiragizawa no está en plena forma. Si la pierna le falla mientras está luchando, se arriesgan a perderlo para siempre. —Resultaba difícil dar muerte definitiva a los Paladines, pero podían lograrlo si los atacaban en grupo y con hachas y espadas—. De todos modos, no ha sido el coronel Kido quien me ha pedido que lo deje ir, sino él mismo. Si no le hubiera firmado el alta, habría ido bajo tierra de todos modos. Yo sólo he hecho que lo inevitable resulte más fácil para todos hasta que los refuerzos lleguen dentro de un rato.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse debido a un grupo de guardias que pasaba por el pasillo transportando un par de pesadas camillas. Las cintas y las cadenas tintineaban a cada paso que daban. Los pacientes que ocuparían esas camillas no tardarían en llegar y Tomoyo se preparó para la maratón.

En cuanto a Eriol Hiragizawa, lo único que podía hacer era rezar por él.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noche. **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA**. Pendonenme, yo quería actualizar hace como tres semanas, pero por distintos motivos no pude, y aca regreso desde las cenizas para traerles la continuación.

Lo demás ya lo saben, cualquier duda, saludo, crítica, advertencia, sentencia de muerte, tomatazo, etc., lo pueden dejar expresado en un review. Deben expresarse que FF es libre y no condena (creo).

Eeeeen Fin:** Muchos saludos, abrazos & Bendiciones** :3


	5. · IV ·

_La Historia no me pertenece, es de Alexis Morgan y los personajes son las CLAMP. Sólo uso la historia porque me encantó y los personajes porque son muy sexys como para dejarlos abandonados. Espero disfruten esta loca idea._

* * *

·** IV** ·

El estridente timbre del teléfono lo despertó de su profundo sueño. Una voz áspera susurró:

—Ésta es su oportunidad. Son tantos los Otros que están cruzando la barrera que le servirán de cortina de humo.

La comunicación se cortó.

Contempló el auricular que sostenía en la mano mientras deseaba, con toda su alma, haber dejado que el contestador automático respondiera a la llamada. Su mano temblorosa necesitó dos intentos para colgar el auricular. Ya no podría volver a dormirse, no mientras intentaba pensar en un plan de acción razonable con el estómago encogido. Según todos los informes, las cosas estaban tan mal en la barrera que a nadie le resultaría extraño que se presentara como voluntario en los subterráneos, arma en mano.

No sería extraño que los Paladines pidieran refuerzos cuando la cantidad de los Otros que cruzaba la barrera era excesiva. Él tenía cierta práctica con la espada, aunque nada comparable a la destreza de los Paladines. Claro que ellos disponían de varias vidas para poder afinar sus habilidades.

Al menos Li y otro par de los Paladines más aterradores ya estaban fuera de juego. Esto había que agradecerlo. Hiragizawa también resultaba bastante aterrador, aunque todavía conservaba algunas emociones humanas. Sin embargo, los ojos de Li estaban muertos, lo cual lo hacía más terrorífico.

Sus probabilidades de éxito aumentarían en gran manera si podía conseguir una orden oficial que respaldara su bajada a los subterráneos. De esa forma, nadie cuestionaría su presencia allí. De todos modos, matar a Hiragizawa de una forma definitiva podía tener dos efectos distintos: o bien los Paladines caían en un estado temporal de caos al perder a su guía, o se unían para dar caza al asesino de Hiragizawa.

Y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que los Paladines idearían una muerte especialmente desagradable para aquel que hubiera traicionado a uno de los suyos; sobre todo si se trataba de Hiragizawa. Mierda, ¿cómo iba a resolver aquella situación? Se encontraba al borde de una pendiente resbaladiza que conducía, directamente, al infierno o al desastre. Si no quería firmar su propia sentencia de muerte, tenía que planear con cuidado cada uno de sus pasos.

¿Por qué habían decidido ejecutar a Hiragizawa? De todos modos, a la larga, su Tutor tendría que terminar con su existencia. Claro que esto, ahora, no importaba. Resultaba evidente que el longevo Paladín había tropezado con alguien importante en su camino.

Lo mirara como lo mirara, planear una ejecución era una forma asquerosa de empezar el día.

─ • ─

Eriol estaba frente a la salida del ascensor porque lo llevaba mejor que algunos de sus compañeros. Lonzo, sobre todo, necesitaba apoyar la espalda en la pared del fondo hasta que la lucha empezara de verdad. Mientras el ascensor bajaba a toda velocidad, todos comprobaron automáticamente las armas; se aseguraron de que las espadas se deslizaran con facilidad fuera de las vainas y que los puñales estuvieran bien encajados en las fundas. Algunos utilizaban armas más especializadas. Lonzo, por ejemplo, llevaba un hacha de doble filo que le gustaba especialmente, y del cinturón de Takashi colgaba un martillo.

—¿Se ha recibido alguna información concreta sobre la cantidad de atacantes? —preguntó Lonzo desde el fondo del ascensor.

Eriol negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No sabemos nada desde hace rato, pero seguro que tendremos de sobra.

—¡Bien, maldita sea!

Takashi adoraba una buena pelea, ya fuera virtual o cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eriol no querría tener a ningún otro grupo de hombres en el mundo cubriéndole las espaldas. Se volvió para ver cómo manejaban la tensión sus compañeros. Takashi retenía una gran bola de chicle bajo la mejilla mientras tarareaba algo desafinado. Lonzo pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, pues la adrenalina le impedía estarse quieto.

Haruto consultaba su ordenador de mano, sin duda para averiguar los datos más recientes sobre el estado de la barrera y así saber a qué iban a enfrentarse cuando llegaran al final del trayecto.

Su misión consistía en reforzar la barrera. Eriol y Haruto buscarían los puntos débiles y harían lo posible para fortalecerlos. Según los informes recibidos, Li había intentado estabilizarla, pero había caído bajo un enorme raudal de los Otros.

Por suerte, los refuerzos habían llegado a tiempo de rechazar el ataque y habían conseguido estabilizar la barrera antes de evacuar a sus compañeros heridos. Las últimas noticias que Eriol había recibido de Investigación indicaban que Li había resultado gravemente herido, pero que lo habían ingresado a tiempo y se ahorraría el tener que pasar por ser revivido de nuevo. En un par de días, Tomoyo y el doctor Neal lo dejarían otra vez en plena forma.

Como los Paladines apenas se desplegaban para atacar, Eriol se alegró de que las bajas no hubieran sido mayores. A menos que la barrera fluctuara de nuevo, Eriol y sus compañeros acabarían con los focos de resistencia enemiga que quedaban en los subterráneos. Los Otros no podían abandonar la seguridad relativa de los túneles hasta el anochecer, pues necesitaban bastante tiempo para adaptarse a la luz solar; una debilidad que los Paladines no compartían con ellos.

Eriol sintió el zumbido de la barrera de alto voltaje a través del suelo del ascensor. El zumbido le recorrió los nervios produciéndole una sensación dulce que tanto él como el resto de los Paladines anhelaban. Por las exclamaciones de inquietud que oyó a su espalda, dedujo que no era el único en experimentar aquel efecto que lo incitaba a entrar en acción.

—Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, caballeros. —Eriol cogió la empuñadura de la espada—. Enviemos a esos cabrones de vuelta al otro lado de la barrera o directamente al infierno.

El ascensor se detuvo con suavidad mientras producía un ruido sordo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Eriol saltó al exterior listo para defenderse a sí mismo y a sus compañeros, pero el pasadizo estaba vacío. Los integrantes de su equipo se desplegaron tras él.

Algo no iba bien. Se suponía que el ascensor tenía que estar siempre protegido cuando se abría una brecha en la barrera. Lo último que querían era que los Otros tomaran el control del principal punto de acceso a la superficie. Eriol levantó la mano para indicar a sus compañeros que se quedaran quietos, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus otros sentidos asumieran el mando. La temperatura ambiental parecía correcta, entre los 18 y los 28 grados centígrados. Si la barrera hubiera fluctuado otra vez o se hubiera apagado, el ambiente sería mucho más caluroso, pues el calor del mundo colindante habría penetrado en el subterráneo. El aire estaba viciado y olía a roca húmeda, o sea, nada preocupante.

Uno a uno, Eriol identificó los sonidos que lo rodeaban. La maquinaria del ascensor, las bombas que hacían que la atmósfera resultara respirable, el apenas audible roce del aire de la respiración de sus amigos, el ruido de pies arrastrándose mientras sus propietarios tanteaban el camino por el túnel desconocido...

Definitivamente este último procedía de los Otros. Eriol sostuvo la espada con una mano y levantó tres dedos en dirección a la izquierda. Lonzo, Haruto y Takashi se alejaron en aquella dirección y él y los demás se fueron por la derecha.

Sonrió, sujetó la espada con las dos manos y tomó la curva del pasadizo mientras mantenía la espalda cerca de la pared. Cada pocos pasos, se detenía y escuchaba. Algunos de los sonidos de pasos que había oído antes se habían apagado. Sin duda, el enemigo utilizaba su táctica favorita, que consistía en dividirse en grupos cada vez más reducidos hasta quedar solos.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo debía de ser su mundo para que evitaran la compañía de sus semejantes con tanto afán. O quizá tenían la teoría de que, si se dispersaban, a los Paladines les costaría más seguir su rastro. La verdad era que muy pocos de los Otros habían vivido lo suficiente para encontrar el camino de entrada al mundo de Eriol.

Conforme los pasadizos se dividían, lo mismo hacían los Paladines, hasta que Eriol se quedó solo. El recuerdo de la última vez que siguió a un grupo de los Otros hizo que se volviera más cauteloso y que se tomara su tiempo para escuchar. Unos metros más adelante, el túnel por el que avanzaba giraba bruscamente a la izquierda impidiéndole ver a quienes estuvieran por delante de él, así que corrió hacia delante para ganar terreno a su presa. Sabía que, justo después de la curva, el túnel se dividía en dos. Un ramal subía hacia una calle, en la superficie, y el otro regresaba serpenteando a la barrera.

Se detuvo a escuchar.

Nada.

Retrocedió unos pasos y esperó en silencio. Después de unos segundos, su paciencia se vio recompensada: el susurro de unas voces llegó hasta él por el pasadizo. Inclinó la cabeza para escuchar. A medida que el murmullo se desvanecía, Eriol avanzaba, preparado para atacar en cuanto identificara al objetivo.

Al llegar a la bifurcación, tuvo que tomar una decisión. Si sus enemigos habían tomado el camino de la derecha, se encontrarían de vuelta donde habían empezado, pero, si habían tomado el de la izquierda, podían encontrar el acceso a las calles de Seattle. Uno o dos de los Otros no causarían un efecto demasiado adverso en el medio ambiente, aunque, a la larga, el daño acumulado podía ser devastador.

Eriol tomó el ramal de la izquierda y empezó la lenta y larga subida. Más o menos a mitad de camino, sintió que el aire que tenía detrás se agitaba, señal de que alguien más avanzaba por el túnel. Fuera quien fuera, no se movía como uno de los Paladines. Eriol no tenía más opción que continuar avanzando mientras esperaba que el misterioso visitante se dejara ver.

En lugar de ir más despacio, Eriol aceleró el paso para ganar terreno a los Otros que lo precedían. Estaba a punto de tomar otra curva cuando el grito de guerra de sus enemigos resonó en el pasadizo, cada vez más estrecho. Los tenía acorralados entre su propia persona y la dolorosa luz del sol del exterior. Atrapados y desesperados, los Otros se volvieron dispuestos a luchar.

Se trataba de dos machos, ambos armados hasta las cejas. Si hubieran calculado mejor su escapada, probablemente se habrían producido numerosos asesinatos en la ciudad antes del amanecer. Los dos lucharon con la desesperación de quien no tiene nada que perder, tratando de llevarse a Eriol por delante en el viaje definitivo al más allá. Eriol esbozó una sonrisa forzada. ¿Tenían la menor idea de cuántos de su especie habían caído bajo su espada en aquellas décadas? Aunque consiguieran causarle una herida mortal, él regresaría al cabo de unos días para seguir luchando contra los de su calaña.

Conforme se le iban acercando, hizo lo posible por no dejar su espalda al descubierto en dirección al túnel. No había forma de saber si su desconocido compañero era amigo o enemigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Los Otros que cruzaban la barrera hablaban una versión del inglés, aunque su acento sonaba áspero y gutural.

Eriol sonrió de una forma malévola y habló en un tono cruel.

—He venido para enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo o directamente al infierno. Ustedes eligen.

Y levantó la punta de la espada para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Pero si ya hemos pagado.

¿Pagado? ¿Pagado el qué?

—A mí no me pagan para matar a los de su calaña. Lo hago por placer.

—¡Sabía que los de tu especie no eran de fiar! —exclamó uno de los Otros, y, a continuación, bramó—: ¡Muere, humano!

El más corpulento de los Otros cargó contra Eriol mientras blandía una larga espada por encima de la cabeza y la bajaba formando un ángulo con el que pretendía separar la cabeza de Eriol de sus hombros. No resultaba fácil matar para siempre a un Paladín, pero este golpe, sin duda, cumpliría el objetivo. Eriol retrocedió de un salto y, acto seguido, arremetió contra su oponente, pero su intento de atravesar a aquel bastardo con la espada resultó fallido.

Tras una avalancha de embestidas en la que ambos lucharon con movimientos fríos y calculados, los dos respiraron con pesadez. Eriol se consideró afortunado por no tener que luchar con los dos al mismo tiempo. La estrechez del pasadizo no permitía libertad de acción a más de dos personas. Si el compañero de su atacante se hubiera unido a este, no habría hecho más que obstaculizar sus propias posibilidades de éxito.

Aunque el aire era frío, el sudor resbalaba por la cara de Eriol. La pierna le dolía por la tensión del esfuerzo. Su enemigo enseguida se dio cuenta de que se movía mejor de uno de los lados, por lo que atacó de modo que tuviera que apoyar casi todo el peso en la pierna débil. El acero de su espada resonaba con las continuas acometidas contra el arma de su enemigo mientras intentaba mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

Al final, en lugar de permitir que su oponente llevara la iniciativa de la lucha mortal, se volvió de lado y arremetió contra su oponente atravesándolo con la espada. El Otro no murió de inmediato, pero Eriol sabía reconocer cuándo un golpe era mortal.

Arrancó la espada del cuerpo del Otro y centró su atención en el segundo atacante. Éste era más joven y se movía con más ligereza; un pequeño error y Tomoyo terminaría en la mesa de acero inoxidable de la doctora Daidouji.

Mientras giraban en círculo el uno frente al otro, Eriol intentó llegar a un acuerdo. Aunque luchaba todas las batallas con una determinación feroz para proteger su mundo, matar no le producía un placer especial.

—Si te rindes, te devolveremos a tu mundo cuando la barrera vuelva a fluctuar.

Un alud de estocadas y paradas furiosas como respuesta le obligó a recurrir a la fuerza bruta para superar al enemigo. La mirada enloquecida de sus ojos le indicó que cualquier otra oferta de rendición sería rechazada, de modo que hizo lo único que, llegados a aquel punto, podía hacer, y le ofreció una muerte rápida y misericordiosa.

Mientras sus pulmones se esforzaban por recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, Eriol se secó el sudor de la cara y limpió la sangre de su espada con un pañuelo. Más tarde retirarían las armas y los cadáveres del enemigo, pero, de momento, él tenía un misterio que resolver. Retrocedió con lentitud por el pasadizo. Cada pocos pasos, se detenía para escuchar la naturaleza del silencio. En aquellos momentos, el silencio que percibía era un silencio vacío, como si, quien lo hubiera estado siguiendo, hubiera abandonado la persecución.

De no ser por el ataque de la última vez, habría olvidado aquellos pasos pensando que eran producto de su imaginación, pero su instinto le decía que alguien lo había seguido; alguien que esperaba que los Otros lo hubieran debilitado lo suficiente y hecho de él una presa fácil para la emboscada definitiva. Pero como esto no había ocurrido, el cobarde se había escabullido entre las sombras para esperar a la siguiente oportunidad. Eriol aceleró el paso. Ya era hora de reunirse con sus hombres.

El ruido de unos pasos flotó susurrante en el silencio ambiental, pero, en esta ocasión, Eriol reconoció la presencia de otro Paladín. Si su oído no le engañaba, se trataba de Takashi, quien se aproximaba. A juzgar por su caminar lento y decidido, su amigo no estaba persiguiendo a ningún enemigo perdido. Lo más probable era que él y los demás hubieran derrotado a sus oponentes y Takashi acudiera por si Eriol necesitaba ayuda.

Envainó la espada y se apoyó en la pared alegrándose de poder liberar la pierna del peso de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Takashi apareciera, se incorporó. Nadie, ni siquiera su amigo, tenía por qué saber lo que le ocurría a su pierna.

—Como tú no estás muerto, supongo que ellos sí lo están. —Takashi miró más allá de Eriol, hacia el pasadizo vacío que quedaba a su espalda—. ¿Cuántos eran?

—Dos. —Eriol sacudió la cabeza—. Te juro que cada vez son más jóvenes.

Takashi se encogió de hombros.

—Según el último recuento, nosotros hemos eliminado a media docena.

Juntos regresaron al punto de encuentro, cerca del ascensor. Como era de esperar, no percibieron señales de que hubiera nadie más por los pasadizos. Sin embargo, el instinto de Eriol no le permitía olvidar la sospecha que albergaba en su interior, y sintió que debía avisar a sus compañeros para que fueran más cuidadosos de lo habitual.

—Takashi, tengo que preguntarte algo acerca de la última vez que morí. ¿Tú o alguno de los otros notó algo extraño?

Takashi se detuvo.

—¿Te refieres a algo más que encontrar tu espada clavada en la barrera?

—Sí, alguna otra cosa.

—Nadie ha mencionado nada concreto, pero este detalle nos inquietó bastante.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, nos preguntamos si alguien intentaba pasar al otro mundo o dañar la barrera de forma permanente.

Tenía la mirada sombría. Ninguno de ellos quería pensar en los horrores que semejante desastre podía ocasionar. Los Otros solían cruzar la barrera armados hasta las cejas y con intenciones asesinas, y los pocos que lograban esquivar a los Paladines reaccionaban de distintas formas a su nuevo hogar. Los peores mataban a todo el que se les pusiera delante hasta que los acorralaban y aniquilaban. El segundo grupo se adaptaba a la nueva forma de vida. Enseguida perdían la palidez antinatural y enfermiza que acompañaba al hecho de vivir en la oscuridad y, con el tiempo, los ojos se les acostumbraban a la luz del sol, lo cual dificultaba, en gran medida, que los Paladines los identificaran.

A medida que se volvían más humanos, la energía negativa de sus orígenes los abandonaba y la tierra que los circundaba la absorbía. Si eran muchos los que llegaban al mundo exterior en un corto espacio de tiempo, el daño causado a la ecología del planeta podía ser irreparable.

Eriol bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y ajustó el tono para que sólo pudiera alcanzar el agudo oído de Takashi.

—Alguien me ha seguido al interior del túnel.

Takashi aminoró el paso y deslizó la mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Se nos ha escapado alguno?

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—No me pareció que fuera uno de los Otros. El movimiento parecía humano, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado para investigarlo. ¿Has visto a alguien a quien no le correspondiera estar en el subterráneo? —Eriol se acordó de los guardias del ascensor que no estaban en su puesto—. ¿Y los guardias? ¿Regresaron a su puesto?

—Están muertos. —La mirada de Takashi reflejó enojo—. No eran Paladines. Resulta evidente que Kido envió a algunos guardias como refuerzo antes de que llegáramos.

No tenían la menor oportunidad frente a media docena de los Otros profusamente armados. Lo único que salvó la situación fue que el ascensor estuviera arriba para que nosotros lo utilizáramos.

—¿Los encontraron a todos?

—No hemos tenido tiempo de comprobarlo.

Si uno de los guardias había logrado escapar a la matanza, podía estar perdido en el laberinto de pasadizos subterráneos. Y, si se había tropezado con la batalla entre Eriol y los dos Otros, no se le podía culpar de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Pero esta explicación no parecía muy verosímil. Aunque el guardia no quisiera tropezarse con un Paladín cuyas ansias de lucha estaban en pleno apogeo, esto no explicaba que no hubiera ido a buscar ayuda.

—Reunámonos con los otros y demos otra batida. Después podemos llamar al coronel Kido para que venga a recoger a sus difuntos.

Claro que el muy cabrón no se mancharía las manos con ese sucio trabajo. No, enviaría a algún otro desgraciado para que se ocupara de esa nimiedad. Mientras no tuviera que enfrentarse de forma directa a las pruebas de su incompetencia, Kido seguiría enviando a sus hombres a una muerte segura mientras él se cubría de gloria.

—Rescinde esa orden, Takashi. Ya nos ocuparemos nosotros de los cadáveres. Al fin y al cabo, esos hombres murieron realizando nuestro trabajo. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ocuparnos de sus cuerpos.

─ • ─

A Tomoyo le dolía la espalda y, si alguien no llegaba pronto para relevarla, no respondía de sus acciones. Dos de sus pacientes se habían ido voluntariamente y ahora sólo tenía que ocuparse de uno, pero éste era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

—Suélteme, doctora.

Simuló no oírlo, como venía haciéndolo durante las últimas doce horas, y se concentró en rellenar todo el papeleo que había dejado de lado los dos días anteriores mientras se enfrentaba a la avalancha de Paladines heridos. La mayoría sólo había necesitado unos primeros auxilios rutinarios.

Por desgracia, el que necesitaba más cuidados era Li. A él no le gustaba andar por allí cuando se encontraba bien, pero estando herido y con dolor, era un auténtico hijo de puta.

—Suélteme.

A juzgar por el chasquido de las cadenas, Li intentaba deshacerse de las ataduras, aunque no estaba tan en forma como para poder liberarse y, aunque lo estuviera, no era probable que lo consiguiera, pues el doctor Neal había encargado unas cadenas de una aleación más resistente especialmente para los Paladines más antiguos y violentos. Aun así, Tomoyo contenía el aliento cada vez que Li hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas y volvía a intentarlo.

Dejó a un lado el papeleo. Ya era hora de comprobar de nuevo las constantes vitales de su paciente. Li odiaba que lo tocaran aún más de lo que Tomoyo odiaba tener que tocarlo. Pero ella se había comprometido, como doctora y también como Tutora, a encargarse de que los Paladines recibieran los mejores cuidados que pudiera otorgarles, aunque ellos no los quisieran.

—Ya casi es la hora. —Los ojos ámbar de Li le lanzaron una mirada de furia impotente—. Déjeme ir.

Sin pronunciar palabra alargó el brazo para tomarle el pulso. Los monitores mostraban un ligero aumento de la temperatura respecto a la lectura de una hora atrás. Los Paladines no eran propensos a padecer infecciones, pero tampoco era algo insólito. También podía deberse a la transformación de Li en uno de los Otros.

Lo cierto era que, tal como estaba actuando en aquel momento, Tomoyo no podía aconsejarle que realizara planes a largo plazo.

—¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

—Señor Li, ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes. Soy yo quien toma las decisiones relacionadas con sus cuidados, no usted.

Li esperó a que ella colocara el estetoscopio en su pecho y realizó otro intento por liberarse. Ella dio un brinco hacia atrás y casi se cayó al suelo. Li soltó una risa malvada y desagradable.

—¡Ya está bien, Li!

Laurel no había oído que la puerta se abriera. Eriol Hiragizawa estaba en el interior del laboratorio, junto a la puerta, y el pobre sargento Purefoy intentaba impedirle el paso. Sin duda, Eriol se había abalanzado sobre la puerta sin esperar a ser anunciado. En otras circunstancias, Tomoyo habría protestado, pero en aquel momento se sintió aliviada de verlo. Eriol tenía la reputación de ser el más corpulento y maligno de todos los Paladines. Si alguien podía intimidar a Li y conseguir que se comportara, ése era Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sorprendentemente, el sargento Purefoy mantuvo su posición. Tenía agallas, desde luego, porque Eriol podía apartarlo como si fuera un mosquito si quisiera.

—Está bien, sargento, el señor Hiragizawa ha venido para ayudarme. —Pretendió hacerle creer que Eriol estaba allí a petición suya—. Debería haberle avisado antes, pero no sabía con exactitud a qué hora vendría.

Eriol arqueó una ceja al oír su mentira, pero no dijo nada. Los guardias se relajaron y retrocedieron un paso. El sargento Purefoy seguía sin estar satisfecho, pero señaló la puerta con la cabeza indicando a los guardias que se retiraran.

—Si necesita ayuda con estos dos, avíseme.

Camino de la puerta, el sargento Purefoy lanzó una mirada asesina a Eriol.

—¡Vaya, doctora, sus perros guardianes están enseñando los dientes! —exclamó Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo.

—No es necesario que se regodee, señor Hiragizawa. Sólo intentan cumplir con su trabajo. —Tomoyo se volvió hacia su impredecible paciente—. Le estaba explicando al señor Li, aquí presente, que tengo que completar el examen. Cuanto antes lo terminemos, antes podrá salir de aquí.

—Suélteme y la dejaré tocarme tanto como quiera.

Li lanzó sonoros besos en dirección a Tomoyo con una expresión lasciva en el rostro.

—¡Maldita sea, Shaoran, para ya!

Eriol se le acercó reflejando en la postura y los puños apretados la furia que sentía.

—¡Que te jodan, Hiragizawa!

Li giró la cabeza y, en una oleada de rabia, empezó a forcejear con las cadenas hasta que las muñecas le sangraron.

Había llegado la hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Tomoyo se dirigió al armario de los medicamentos. Siempre tenía un sedante preparado cuando Li estaba en el edificio.

Cuando se volvió, Eriol había tomado el asunto literalmente en sus manos, pues había tomado a Shaoran por el cuello forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Maldita sea, Li! ¿Quieres que te eliminen? Porque si es esto lo que buscas, basta que lo digas y yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo.

Sus palabras resultaron todavía más amenazadoras debido al tono calmado con que las pronunció, como si no le importara mucho cuál fuera la respuesta de Shaoran.

—Estoy esperando, Li. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si te resulta muy doloroso vivir, acabemos con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Pero te diré que, ahora mismo, no es eso lo que yo necesito. Necesito que estés de mi lado.

Los tres permanecieron a la espera: Eriol con aquella calma casi antinatural, Tomoyo con el corazón que se le salía por la boca y Shaoran con una mirada salvaje y los ojos desorbitados.

Tomoyo no sabía si podría soportar ver cómo Eriol terminaba, para siempre, con el dolor evidente que su amigo experimentaba, aunque, con un cierto sentimiento de culpa, sabía que se sentiría aliviada de no tener que tomar ella la decisión.

—Odio todo esto.

Las palabras de Shaoran ya no estaban cargadas de rabia, pero el dolor que reflejaban era casi más difícil de soportar.

—Todos lo odiamos, Shaoran, pero es así como funciona para nosotros. Deja que la doctora te ayude a dormir un poco más.

Eriol soltó a Shaoran y retrocedió unos pasos. De momento, la crisis había pasado.

Tomoyo limpió a toda velocidad el brazo de Shaoran con alcohol y le inyectó un potente sedante. Los ojos recelosos de Li se clavaron en los de Tomoyo durante unos segundos mientras ambos esperaban que cayera en un profundo sueño.

—Lo siento —murmuró Shaoran.

Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Yo también, Shaoran, yo también.

Li puso los ojos en blanco y el rostro se le relajó. A sabiendas de que no debería, Tomoyo le apartó el cabello de la cara y le tapó con la manta hasta el cuello.

Cuando se apartó del paciente dormido vio que Eriol contemplaba a su amigo con una amarga tristeza reflejada en sus angulosas facciones. Parecía que fuera a romperse en mil pedazos.

—Está llegando al límite.

No se trataba de una pregunta, pero Tomoyo le contestó de todas formas.

—Los resultados son peores que la última vez, pero todavía no ha llegado al final. El hecho de que tú estuvieras aquí le ha ayudado a volver. No reacciona bien a mi influencia ni a la del doctor Neal, pero a ti parece dispuesto a escucharte. La próxima vez que lo traigan, sería bueno que estuvieras por aquí. Sólo por si acaso —declaró Tomoyo deseando que ninguno de los dos supiera que esa próxima vez bien podría ser la última para Shaoran.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió. Tomoyo sintió que tenía que alejarlo de Sahoran.

—Me iría bien un café. Ahora que se ha dormido, pediré a alguien que me releve. El sedante que le he inyectado lo hará dormir hasta mañana.

Tomoyo descolgó el teléfono y realizó una llamada rápida. Unos minutos más tarde, su técnico sanitario favorito entraba por la puerta. Kenny parecía un boxeador profesional que hubiera perdido más asaltos de los que debería haber aguantado, pero, pese a su aspecto rudo, realizaba su trabajo con mucha delicadeza. Tomoyo le encargó vigilar que Shaoran durmiera sin ser molestado.

—Si surge algún problema o se despierta, llámame.

Normalmente, Tomoyo habría añadido una explicación acerca de dónde podía encontrarla, pero no estaba preparada para compartir con nadie que iba a tomarse un café con un Paladín, y menos que ese Paladín era Eriol Hiragizawa. Ya era bastante malo que los guardias los vieran salir juntos. Por otro lado, no estaba segura de hasta qué punto informaban de esas cuestiones al coronel Kido o al doctor Neal.

Kenny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y coger la tablilla sujetapapeles. Si le resultaba extraño que se fuera con Eriol Hiragizawa, no lo demostró.

Mientras Tomoyo recogía la chaqueta y el bolso, Eriol la agarró por el brazo.

—Será mejor que nos encontremos en algún lugar.

Era una buena idea, pero ¿por qué arriesgarse a que los vieran en una cafetería de la zona? Tomoyo lo sorprendió tanto a él como a sí misma diciendo:

—¿Qué tal en mi casa dentro de media hora?

—No es una propuesta muy inteligente —declaró Eriol mientras señalaba con la cabeza la sala donde se realizaban los escáneres.

El recuerdo de lo cerca que habían estado del desastre hizo que se ruborizara.

—De acuerdo. Yo tengo hambre, ¿qué tal el restaurante italiano de Pioneer Square?

—Allí estaré. Ahora llama a tus perros guardianes para que pueda salir de aquí.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios mientras intentaba mostrar reprobación.

—Sargento Purefoy, el señor Hiragizawa ya se va. Me ha prometido que se comportará. Si le ocasiona algún problema, hágamelo saber y me aseguraré de que la próxima aguja que utilice con él esté vieja y oxidada.

Los guardias entraron y salieron en fila mientras Eriol se colocaba, mansamente, entre ellos.

Tomyo ordenó un poco el laboratorio para darle tiempo a Eriol a salir del edificio. Cuando ya se iba, entró en el lavabo para cepillarse el pelo y retocarse el carmín de los labios. Con el día que llevaba, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Si más tarde conseguía recuperar el sueño perdido, por la mañana estaría más preparada para enfrentarse a Shaoran, pero, de momento, iba a comer con un hombre atractivo y fascinante. Si el doctor Neal se enteraba, simplemente le diría que Eriol y ella tenían que hablar sobre el estado de Shaoran, lo cual, de todos modos, era cierto. Si a Li le resultaba más fácil mantener el control cuando Eriol estaba presente, quizá les ocurriría lo mismo a los demás Paladines. Y, sin duda, merecía la pena hablar sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a un Paladín a realizar la transición.

Quizá no hacía más que engañarse a sí misma acerca de la causa de estar tan nerviosa por una simple comida, pero, con suerte, sus argumentos también engañarían a los demás, incluido Eriol Hiragizawa.

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que no tengo perdón para la super-maga-hiper demora en acualizar. Pero mi _excusa_ es la facultad. La maldita me ocupa todo el día, ya que entro a las 14.30 y salgo a las 21hs; tengo 45 min de viaje para ir. Cuando llego solo como y me me acuesto y a las 5-6 a.m. estoy arriba de nuevo para leer, hacer trabajos, etc. Pero esta semana estoy libre porque están tomando exámenes y como soy de primer año sólo rendimos un parcial el martes (Espero que me haya ido bien). Eeeeenn fiin (inserte voz de Germán Garmendia aquí), terminando con mi excusa espero sepan comprender por qué tardé tanto en actualizar. Espero una pequeña señal (cofcof_review_cofcof) que me demuestre que todavía están allí para poder seguir con este pequeño proyecto. Aunque se que no lo merezco :(

**Muchas Gracias** a los que agregaron a Favs y a los fantasmitas que leen desde sus pantallas :)

Saludos & Bendiciones!


	6. · V ·

_La Historia no me pertenece, es de Alexis Morgan y los personajes son las CLAMP. Sólo uso la historia porque me encantó y los personajes porque son muy sexys como para dejarlos abandonados._

* * *

·** V** ·

Eriol encontró una mesa libre en un rincón y vigiló la puerta de entrada desde detrás de la cuestionable tapadera que le ofrecían unos tiestos con plantas. No tenía ninguna razón para encontrarse con Tomoyo fuera del laboratorio, pero la necesidad de estar con ella lejos de la indiscreta vigilancia de las cámaras y los micrófonos era superior a él.

El recuerdo de la delicadeza con la que ella había tratado a Shaoran lo molestaba más de lo que quería admitir. Eriol dudaba que su amigo apreciara el hecho de que la buena de la doctora lo hubiera arropado como a un niño pequeño que se había derrumbado tras sufrir un berrinche.

No había habido ninguna connotación sexual en la forma en que ella lo tapó con la manta o en cómo apartó el cabello de su rostro, pero aquel episodio había hecho que Eriol se sintiera tenso, vulnerable y tan celoso que le producía dolor. ¿Qué tipo de individuo envidiaba a su amigo herido por recibir una simple muestra de atención? Además, Li estaba muy cerca de experimentar el horror de convertirse en uno de los Otros. Eriol sabía que había impresionado a Tomoyo cuando le ofreció a Shaoran acabar con su sufrimiento, pero lo había dicho de verdad. Nadie merecía ver cómo el último atisbo de su alma escapaba de su cuerpo. Eriol esperaba que Takashi Yamazaki o Haruto Yamamoto mostraran la misma compasión hacia él cuando llegara su hora. Eriol odiaría saber que Tomoyo, con su delicadeza y sus carteles de gatitos, se viera obligada a acabar con su vida.

La campanita que había en la parte superior de la puerta de entrada lo sacó de la espiral descendente de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó levemente, lo justo para que Tomoyo lo localizara. Ella esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y se dirigió hacia él. Su aspecto era diferente y, antes de que llegara a la mesa, Eriol se dio cuenta de que, el día del escáner aparte, aquélla era la primera vez que la veía sin la protección de la bata blanca.

El recuerdo que Hiragizawa tenía de su aspecto con la blusa abierta era vago, porque la luz de la habitación era muy tenue, pero recordaba con claridad la suavidad de seda de su piel, el sabor de su boca y lo que había experimentado durante los pocos pero ardientes segundos que estuvo encima de ella.

Tomoyo avanzó con paso titubeante y Eriol recordó que ella leía sus pensamientos y estados de ánimo con más claridad que la mayoría de las personas. Calmó su creciente deseo y se arrellanó en el asiento intentando parecer relajado e inofensivo.

—Bastante bien, Eriol. —Lo miró con insolencia mientras dejaba la chaqueta y el bolso en una silla y se sentaba frente a él—. Pero te conozco demasiado bien para tragarme esa carita de inocente.

—Al menos lo he intentado.

Eriol cogió la carta y simuló interesarse por los distintos tipos de salsa y pasta que ofrecían. Un intenso aroma a orégano y albahaca inundaba el aire y le recordó que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin comer nada. Quizá, después de todo, la idea de quedar en el restaurante no había sido tan mala.

Vio que Tomoyo cerraba la carta y la dejaba a un lado.

—¿Ya has escogido?

—Siempre como lo mismo: pizza con corazones de alcachofa y setas.

—¿Y nada de carne?

Debería haberlo supuesto.

—Nada. Me gustan las pizzas vegetarianas.

Eriol volvió a dirigir la vista a la carta, pero antes anotó en su memoria aquella información acerca de Tomoyo. ¿Era esto lo que sentía un adolescente enamorado? No lo sabía, pues apenas recordaba haber sido tan joven alguna vez.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa y Eriol le dio las cartas.

—Yo comeré espaguetis con albóndigas y la señora la pizza de alcachofa.

—¿Y para beber?

Dedujo que Tomoyo querría vino blanco, pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Yo quiero una cerveza negra.

—Que sean dos.

—Enseguida les traigo una ensalada y unos bastoncillos de pan.

El silencio se acomodó entre ellos. Eriol no tenía ni idea de cómo entablar una conversación informal, de modo que fue directamente al grano.

—Gracias de nuevo por ser tan paciente con Li. Le resulta más difícil que a la mayoría de nosotros.

Ella mantuvo las manos ocupadas rompiendo una servilleta de papel en pequeñas tiras.

—Ya lo sé, y cada vez es peor. ¡Ojalá supiera por qué!

—Para nosotros es así como funciona. Creí que lo sabías tan bien como nosotros.

Tomoyo clavó los ojos en los de él.

—Pues claro que lo sé, pero no tengo por qué aceptar que no se pueda cambiar. Soy médica y científica y mi trabajo consiste en averiguar por qué son como son.

Eriol mantuvo un tono de voz bajo, aunque no intentó ocultar su mal genio.

—Yo no quiero ser un espécimen interesante de tu laboratorio. Si es esto lo que pretendes de mí, me voy.

Tomoyo se echó a reír y miró hacia el techo.

—Eriol, si estuviera interesada en las ratas de laboratorio, estaría estudiando roedores en el departamento de biología de la universidad. Elegí trabajar con seres humanos por voluntad propia. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Y en ningún momento he olvidado que eso es lo que tú eres. A veces creo que soy yo más consciente de su humanidad que tú y algunos de tus amigos. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Y ésta es exactamente la cuestión que me interesa. ¿Por qué cambian? ¿Y por qué lo hacen a ritmos diferentes? Por ejemplo, tú eres varias décadas mayor que Li, pero si sigue como hasta ahora, sus resultados pronto superarán los tuyos. —Tomoyo se reclinó en el asiento—. Olvida lo que he dicho. No puedo creer que esté hablando de otro paciente contigo, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de su poco agradable personalidad, me preocupo por Li y siento que se me está acabando el tiempo para salvarlo.

¡Como si se pudiera! Li sería el primero en reconocer que no tenía salvación. Él nunca había sido especialmente amigable, ni siquiera con los otros Paladines. Durante el último año se había ido encerrando mucho en sí mismo y ahora apenas hablaba con nadie. Incluso cuando la barrera estaba en calma y los Paladines podían relajarse, él casi nunca se unía a los demás para ir a tomar una copa.

Así eran los de su especie. Conforme su conexión con su propia humanidad disminuía, su tolerancia hacia la compañía de los demás también disminuía, y lo único que quedaba era el sentimiento del deber y el deseo de matar. Mientras este deseo se enfocara en los Otros, la vida de un Paladín tenía sentido. Al final, sin embargo, se volvían rabiosos y mataban de una forma indiscriminada. Los Tutores tenían la obligación de eliminar a los Paladines hostiles antes de que acabaran matando a aquellos a los que tenían que proteger.

Estos pensamientos le condujeron de vuelta a Tomoyo Daidouji y su ardiente deseo de hacer la vida más fácil a los Paladines que tenía a su cargo. La simple idea de lo que pretendía resultaba irrisoria. Generaciones de Paladines habían vivido sabiendo que cuando les llegara el final, éste se produciría en medio de un ataque de locura. No pedían clemencia ni la merecían. Y su Tutora, con sus ojos dulces y sus manos suaves no tenía nada que hacer al respecto.

—Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y, precisamente esas manos tocaron las suyas al otro extremo de la mesa y lo devolvieron a la realidad. Eriol estudió el contraste entre los delgados dedos de Tomoyo y sus manos callosas. Lo blando contra lo duro. Unas manos hechas para curar tocando a otras hechas para matar. ¿Por qué Tomoyo no sentía repulsión hacia él? ¿Podía imaginar cuántos habían muerto por una estocada de su espada?

Tenía la sensación de que, aunque lo supiera, nada cambiaría. Teniendo en cuenta los muchos Paladines a los que había curado y revivido, ella conocía mejor que nadie el coste de aquella batalla progresiva que ellos lidiaban para proteger su mundo. Como parecía estar esperando una respuesta concreta, mintió:

—Estoy bien.

Antes de que ella pudiera insistir, Eriol vio que la camarera se dirigía a su mesa.

—Ya llega la comida.

Tomoyo accedió a la distracción, pero por la forma en que lo miró supo que no había renunciado a hablar de aquel tema. Ceder a la tentación de pasar el tiempo con ella había sido una gran equivocación. Allí, entre las plantas de helechos y el intenso aroma de las especias italianas, casi podía fingir que su relación era normal. El tipo de relación en la que dos amigos compartían una simple comida. O, mejor aún, una relación en la que dos futuros amantes saboreaban los últimos momentos antes de cruzar la línea e intercambiaban miradas apasionadas y promesas sobre lo que vendría después.

Él la quería con la misma intensidad con que experimentaba la necesidad de proteger la barrera, como si ese sentimiento brotara de lo más profundo de su esencia de Paladín. Y no sabía qué hacer con él. Los Paladines nunca se casaban y tenían pocas relaciones que duraran más de unas cuantas semanas. Para empezar, las mujeres percibían, de una forma asombrosa, cuándo merecía la pena arriesgarse por un hombre. Los que tenían los instintos primitivos de los antiguos guerreros podían resultar interesantes en la cama, pero lo más probable es que no aguantaran una relación duradera.

Si él creyera que pasar unas cuantas noches locas con Tomoyo resolvería su problema, no dudaría en hacerlo. Eriol se agitó con incomodidad en el asiento, pues sus pensamientos habían provocado un efecto predecible en su anatomía.

—Para ya, Eriol .

—¿Que pare el qué?

Dejó el tenedor en la mesa intrigado por saber a qué se refería.

—Deja de mirarme como si fueras un felino a punto de abalanzarse sobre un ratón.

No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, algo que no solía hacer.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo si eres un bocado tan sabroso?

Tomoyo se ruborizó, pero lo miró a los ojos con la cabeza en alto.

—Eriol, soy tu Tutora. No deberíamos... No podemos.

Tenia razón, pero la razón no parecía tener mucha importancia en aquellos momentos.

Dejó la servilleta en la mesa, y el doble de lo que debía de costar la comida, por lo menos.

—Salgamos y demos un paseo.

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo.

Durante el corto espacio de tiempo que habían permanecido en el restaurante, el cielo se había nublado. A Eriol este cambio ya le iba bien. La penumbra encajaba con su estado de ánimo. Sin pronunciar una palabra, caminaron hacia el norte y después giraron hacia el oeste, alejándose de Pioneer Square en dirección a la zona de los muelles.

El silencio era sólo un poco menos incómodo que la peligrosa conversación que habían mantenido en el restaurante. Eriol sentía la presencia de Tomoyo con intensidad. La brisa jugaba con su pelo y su cabello largo y sedoso pedía ser acariciado. Sus largas piernas avanzaban al mismo ritmo que las de Eriol.

Si sólo se tratara de un intenso deseo físico, él podría pasarlo por alto, pero también le gustaba la forma en que Tomoyo le plantaba cara y la pasión con la que cuidaba de sus pacientes. Estaba seguro de que actuaría con la misma pasión en la cama y quería experimentarlo personalmente. Ella le transmitía calor a unas zonas que llevaban frías demasiado tiempo.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—Todavía no. No he podido terminar la pizza, de modo que me debes un helado.

Tomoyo le estaba ofreciendo unos cuantos minutos más en su compañía. Pues bien, podían acusarlo de no tener fuerza de voluntad, pero, ¡qué demonios! Quizá pudieran ser sólo amigos lo que durara un cucurucho de helado. Después la acompañaría a su casa y él se iría a la suya antes de que a uno o a ambos les faltaran las fuerzas para separarse.

—De acuerdo. ¿De una o dos bolas?

—El día se merece uno de dos bolas. Y quiero que sea de los buenos, del tipo que te atasca las arterias pero que sabe tan bien que no te importa.

Ella lo sorprendió enlazando su brazo con el de él mientras buscaban un puesto de helados en la zona de los muelles.

─ • ─

A Tomoyo le encantaba su casa con vistas a la Bahía Elliott y la ciudad de Seattle, pero, en aquel momento, habría deseado vivir a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, en algún lugar al que hubieran tardado más tiempo en llegar. Pero allí estaba su casa, al final de la manzana. Ella teclearía el código de seguridad, la puerta se abriría y cruzaría sola el umbral, y Eriol se iría a su casa, los dos solos y deprimidos.

Pero no permitiría que esto estropeara los últimos minutos de aquella huida de la vida cotidiana. Cuando terminaron de comer los helados, pasearon por las tiendas de los muelles y contemplaron todos los artículos que se exhibían, desde las piezas de arte más caras hasta los souvenirs más chabacanos. Ella ya lo había visto antes, pero en esta ocasión todo le pareció más bonito y esplendoroso, porque lo compartía con Eriol.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Cuál es tu casa?

Señaló el edificio de ladrillo de la esquina.

—Aquélla, la de la derecha.

—Debería haberlo adivinado. Por las flores.

Eriol se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Tu portal está demasiado expuesto.

Eriol la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia un callejón cercano situado entre dos edificios viejos.

—¿Demasiado expuesto para qué?

De repente, Eriol se detuvo y la empujó con suavidad contra una pared de ladrillo, al otro lado de un montón de cajas, de modo que quedaron fuera de la vista de aquellos que pasaban por la calle.

—Demasiado expuesto para esto.

La boca de Eriol se unió a la de Tomoyo. Eriol sabía a menta y a chocolate caliente. Esto era lo que ambos habían deseado desde que salieron del laboratorio. Tomoyo quedó aplastada entre la aspereza de los ladrillos y el corpulento cuerpo masculino, pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

Con osadía, Tomoyo rodeó las piernas de Eriol con la suya y se apoyó en él para no caerse. Él la sorprendió cogiéndole la otra pierna y colocándosela alrededor de sus caderas mientras apoyaba el símbolo de su necesidad en la cuna del calor de ella.

Tomoyo gimió mientras Eriol metía y sacaba la lengua de su boca al mismo ritmo con que frotaba su cuerpo entre las piernas de Tomoyo indicándole, sin palabras, lo que en realidad querría estar haciendo en aquellos momentos. Cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para apretar los pechos de Tomoyo, ella perdió el control y alcanzó el climax de una forma súbita.

Notó que Eriol sonreía junto a su boca.

—¡Sabía que te excitarías así entre mis brazos!

La ola de pasión que había experimentado la dejó flaqueante y temblorosa. Eriol no mostró ningún indicio de querer soltarla y mantuvo la cara hundida en su cabello mientras la acariciaba con las manos.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le murmuró cerca de la oreja.

—En estos momentos, me siento de maravilla.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa. Tengo que estar en el Centro mañana temprano. —Eriol la dejó con suavidad en el suelo sin parar de abrazarla por si ella no se sentía todavía con fuerzas para sostenerse sola—. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Eriol retrocedió un paso, como si aquella distancia fuera suficiente para aplacar la pasión que todavía ardía entre ellos.

Sabía que él se iría a su casa, y era lo que tenía que hacer, pero le parecía injusto y se puso de mal humor.

—Ya soy mayor, Eriol. Puedo ir yo sólita hasta allí. Además, como has dicho antes, es demasiado expuesto.

—De acuerdo.

Su rápida aceptación aumentó el mal humor de Tomoyo, quien giró sobre sus talones con la intención de demostrarle que ella también sabía jugar duro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Eriol la cogió por el hombro y la hizo girar hacia él. Tomoyo se encontró justo donde quería estar, en los brazos de Eriol y besándolo con ardor. También en él percibió un poco de mal genio.

De una forma gradual, el tacto de Eriol se suavizó, su beso se volvió persuasivo en lugar de exigente y, después, se separaron con suavidad. Tomoyo hizo lo posible por no sentir el dolor que le producía separarse de él y juntos caminaron en silencio hasta su casa. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué hacer a continuación.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

Tomoyo se permitió el pequeño privilegio de arreglarle el cuello de la camisa. Eriol se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Quieres que esté en el laboratorio cuando Li se despierte?

—Puedo manejar a Li yo sola.

Podía hacerlo incluso aunque él hiciera lo posible por asustarla. Las comisuras de los labios de Eriol se suavizaron hasta casi esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, fiera. A la mayoría de nosotros nos causas auténtico pavor, pero si quieres que esté allí, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Estuvo tentada de pedírselo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Te agradezco la oferta, pero no quiero que piense que vuelvo a necesitar refuerzos o que estamos confabulados contra él.

—Buenas noches, Tomoyo.

—Gracias por esta estupenda velada.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sus facciones volvieron a adquirir su dureza habitual.

Y, sin más, se marchó, desapareciendo en aquel mundo de sombras que parecía constituir una parte tan esencial de su persona. Tomoyo sabía, sin tener que preguntárselo, que no volvería a verlo hasta que volvieran a llevarlo al laboratorio, herido y sangrando. Una lágrima le resbaló, ardiente, por la mejilla, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla, ni a ésta ni a ninguna de las otras que la siguieron.

Había algunas cosas en la vida por las que merecía la pena llorar, y su corazón le decía que Eriol Hiiragizawa era una de ellas.

─ • ─

Eriol durmió de forma intermitente y con sobresaltos. El sueño tranquilo y profundo parecía estar siempre fuera de su alcance. Durante toda la noche, estuvo soñando con Tomoyo: en lo que podría haber ocurrido si ella lo hubiera invitado a entrar en su casa, en su cama, en ella. Y no le ayudaba en absoluto haber saboreado sus dulces besos y haber sentido el suave tacto de su piel. El recuerdo de aquellas exquisitas y largas piernas rodeándolo y manteniéndolo pegado al húmedo calor de su cuerpo lo acompañaría el resto de esta vida. Y de la siguiente.

Eriol había renunciado a dormir mucho antes de que los primeros rayos de sol despuntaran por la cima de las montañas del este. El contenido de una cafetera y una pizza de dos días de antigüedad no contribuyeron a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Y tampoco el necesitar hasta la última gota de agua caliente del depósito para borrar cualquier posible resto del olor de Tomoyo en su piel. ¡Ojalá resultara igual de fácil borrar los recuerdos! Con un poco de suerte, cuando acudiera a trabajar a una hora temprana, se habría producido alguna crisis que necesitara de toda su atención.

Había entradas al Centro que le quedaban más cerca que la de Pioneer Square, pero necesitaba caminar un poco para disipar el mal humor, aunque la verdad era que nadie esperaba que los Paladines resultaran alegres y divertidos. Todos ellos eran unos solitarios empedernidos, aunque algunos de los más jóvenes todavía conservaban amigos, tanto fuera como dentro del cuerpo de los Paladines.

Pero Eriol no echaba de menos tener amistades. Requería demasiado esfuerzo tener que estar pendiente de todas las palabras que pronunciaba para mantener las mentiras acerca de cómo se ganaba la vida o por qué desaparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo. Después de unas cuantas muertes, ya no pudo soportar las grandes multitudes durante mucho tiempo sin arriesgarse a perder el control de su precario temperamento.

Le resultaba curioso no haber experimentado su habitual mal humor cuando estuvo con Tomoyo, a pesar de que ella lo arrastró a todas aquellas tiendas atiborradas de gente. Durante unas cuantas horas, se olvidó de quién y qué era. Sospechaba que seguiría pagando caro aquel desliz durante las oscuras horas nocturnas, cuando estuviera a solas con sus recuerdos. Aunque, teniéndolo todo en cuenta, no se arrepentía de un solo segundo de los que había pasado junto a Tomoyo.

Una de las ventajas secundarias de ser un Paladín era que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se tenían remordimientos de conciencia. Este pensamiento lo animó considerablemente. Justo a tiempo, porque Penn lo esperaba de pie junto a la entrada del Centro.

—Estaban a punto de enviar partidas de rescate en tu búsqueda.

Los dientes blancos de Penn destellaron en la suciedad de su rostro.

—¿Porqué?

No podía tratarse de la barrera, porque lo habría percibido.

—No lo sé, pero Haruto y Takashi me han dicho que, si te veía, te dijera que movieras el culo hacia allí a toda velocidad. —Penn volvió a sentarse en su lugar habitual y se echó una manta raída sobre los hombros—. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, parecían más alterados que preocupados.

—Gracias por el mensaje.

Nada más entrar en el edificio, Eriol fue en busca de sus amigos. Haruto estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro. Le apasionaban las novelas fantásticas de ambiente tenebroso, pero a Eriol no le atraían; se parecían demasiado a su vida real y él leía para escapar de la realidad.

—Me han dicho que me estabas buscando.

Yamamoto introdujo un sobre viejo en el libro para señalar la página que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado.

—En realidad, es Yamazaki quien quiere enseñarte algo. Probablemente, está en el ordenador, pirateando otro dominio confidencial.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza. Takashi era un genio de la electrónica y se divertía jugando al gato y al ratón con la ciberpolicía. De momento, iban tropecientos mil a cero. Los otros Paladines realizaban apuestas acerca de cuándo daría un patinazo y lo cogerían. Claro que nunca lo meterían entre rejas por sus travesuras casi inofensivas. Los Regentes, quienes controlaban y dirigían el Centro y, por lo tanto, a los Paladines, tenían demasiado peso para esto, y protegían a los suyos incluso de ellos mismos.

Takashi estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y el teclado del ordenador sobre el regazo. El contorno de sus dedos era apenas perceptible dada la velocidad con que los desplazaba por las teclas mientras él se reía y se mofaba de la pantalla.

—¡Demasiado tarde, cabrones negligentes! La próxima vez os aseguraréis de cerrar todas las puertas traseras de vuestro sistema. —Cuando la unidad central procesó su última orden, Yamazaki presionó la tecla de eliminar y se volvió hacia Eriol y Haruto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Muy divertido.

—No queremos saber nada al respecto.

—No pensaba contároslo. Será suficiente con deciros que los militares mejorarán su sistema de seguridad dentro de poco.

Takashi consiguió que sonara como si, al pasearse por sus archivos secretos, acabara de hacerles un favor. ¡Quién sabe, quizá sí que les había hecho un favor!

Haruto se apoyó en la pared y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Seguro que les has señalado la presencia de un error en su sistema justo antes de que nuestro nuevo software salga al mercado.

Takashi, claramente ofendido por la sugerencia, lanzó a su amigo una mirada airada.

—Lo he hecho por patriotismo, no porque sea un mercenario.

Ni Haruto ni Eriol se lo tragaron. Takashi Yamazaki competía con otros inadaptados de cerebro privilegiado porque le divertía aquella competición cibernética, una competición que, por otro lado, él siempre ganaba.

—Penn me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

—Te he dejado algo sobre la mesa.

—No me obligues jugar a las adivinanzas. No estoy de humor.

Takashi se levantó y se desperezó.

—Se trata de un bonito rompecabezas.

Eriol encabezó la comitiva hacia su despacho. Encima de su escritorio había un montón de trapos arrugados.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Eriol cogió uno. Se trataba de una bolsa de tela de las que se cierran con un cordón, que había sido rajada por el fondo. El tejido era grueso y suave, pero, aparte de eso, no había nada destacable en él.

—¿De dónde han salido?

Eriol creía conocer ya la respuesta. Si no estuvieran relacionadas con los Otros, Takashi no se habría molestado en enseñárselas.

—Las hemos encontrado debajo de uno de los guardias asesinados. —Haruto extendió las manos para que Eriol le pasara una—. Ya hemos realizado análisis preliminares en un par de ellas.

—¿Y?

Sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Estaba seguro.

—Proceden del otro lado de la barrera.

Eriol dejó caer la bolsa que sostenía en las manos como si le quemara. Entonces se sintió ridículo y hurgó en el montón de bolsas para demostrar que, en realidad, no le asustaba contaminarse. Después de todo, cuando recogían los cadáveres de los Otros, entraban en contacto con su ropa y no sufrían daños. Quizá. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué factores provocaban que, con el tiempo, los Paladines se volvieran más violentos. Podía deberse al contacto frecuente con los Otros y sus artilugios.

—¿Alguna otra cosa digna de destacar?

—Todas han sido rasgadas con el mismo puñal, el que usan los guardias habitualmente, por cierto. También hemos encontrado el puñal, pero no tenía ninguna huella ni ninguna marca identificativa.

Eriol desató el nudo que mantenía firmemente cerrada una de las bolsas. Tuvo que realizar un pequeño esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió. El hecho de que las hubieran rasgado significaba que quien lo había hecho tenía muchísima prisa.

—¿Hay algún residuo en el interior?

Takashi asintió con la cabeza.

—Un par de ellas contenía restos de un polvo cristalino. No lo hemos reconocido, pero no es de extrañar. Los de Investigación están repitiendo las pruebas. Nos han prometido enviarnos los resultados mañana.

Nadie había sido tan valiente o tan estúpido como para cruzar la barrera con el fin de estudiar el mundo que había al otro lado. Teniendo en cuenta cuánto arriesgaban los Otros para escapar de allí, aquel mundo tenía que estar hecho de la materia de las pesadillas.

A Eriol, algo en aquella bolsa le despertaba un recuerdo, pero no lograba identificarlo.

—¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que pueden significar estas bolsas?

Haruto contó sus deducciones con los dedos de la mano.

—Primera: no son de aquí, de modo que los Otros deben de haberlas traído de su mundo. Segundo: debían de contener algo de valor, porque, en general, los Otros sólo traen armas y la ropa que llevan puesta. Y tercera: alguien más debe de haber considerado que lo que contenían las bolsas era valioso, si no, no habrían matado a los guardias para conseguirlo.

La cuarta y tácita deducción era que no habían sido los Otros quienes habían matado a los guardias. Esta idea resultaba muy inquietante, pero encajaba con el ataque mortal que Eriol había sufrido. Algún ser humano se había convertido en un criminal. Si Haruto no pensaba comentar esa posibilidad, tendría que hacerlo él.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Deben saber algo sobre mi última muerte. Estábamos realizando una inspección rutinaria de la barrera cuando parte de ésta se desvaneció sin previo aviso. Por suerte, sólo cerca de una docena de los Otros consiguió atravesarla antes de que la reparáramos. Mientras Li y un par de sus hombres se quedaban para asegurarse de que no volvía a ocurrir, el resto de nosotros salimos tras los intrusos. Yo seguí a dos de ellos, quienes se dirigían a la superficie.

Eriol cerró los ojos intentando recobrar hasta el menor de los detalles, pero la mayor parte de lo ocurrido estaba nublada por el recuerdo del dolor. Haruto lo apremió.

—¿Qué les ocurrió a los Otros?

—Luchamos. Recuerdo que maté a uno de ellos en la mitad del túnel del norte, pero, mientras luchábamos, el segundo desapareció. Estaba buscándolo cuando surgió de la nada y se lanzó sobre mí blandiendo un hacha. No sé de dónde demonios la sacó, pero no la tenía cuando cruzó la barrera. —De una forma inconsciente, Eriol se frotó la herida de la pierna—. Conseguí contenerlo durante unos segundos, pero entonces alguien más surgió de la oscuridad. Fue él quien me abrió las entrañas.

—¿Conseguiste verlo?

—La cara no, pero recuerdo sus manos. —Eriol sostuvo una de las suyas frente a su vista—. Tenía la piel de este color, no gris pálida. Quien me mató era un humano, no uno de los Otros.

—¡Qué demonios dices! ¡Mataremos a ese hijo de puta y, una vez muerto, lo remataremos!

Takashi lanzó una mirada iracunda a su alrededor, como si el desconocido enemigo pudiera estar oculto en alguno de los rincones de la habitación y, presa de su explosivo carácter, se puso a dar vueltas como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Takashi, siempre el más tranquilo del grupo, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo mataremos. La represalia tendrá que esperar, porque, primero, necesitamos que hable. Sin duda, lo que está sucediendo es mucho más que un simple ataque a Eriol. —Haruto expuso los hechos en voz alta—: A Eriol lo matan. No hay nada especial en eso, pero, a juzgar por el hecho de que utilizaron un hacha, deduzco que pretendían que su muerte fuera definitiva.

Eriol contuvo el aliento. Él había pensado lo mismo, pero no le gustaba oír que tenía razón. Nadie se recuperaba de un descuartizamiento.

—¿Entonces qué les impidió matarme para siempre?

—Cuando te encontramos, no llevabas muerto mucho tiempo, quizá sólo unos segundos. Es probable que nos oyeran llegar y les entrara el pánico. —Haruto frunció el ceño—. Ahora que lo pienso, junto a tu cuerpo había dos cadáveres de los Otros, pero no recuerdo que ninguno de ellos tuviera un hacha. Si tú no mataste al segundo, entonces debió de hacerlo tu asesino.

La sonrisa de Takashi era espeluznante.

—El socio de los Otros no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. No puede uno fiarse de nadie en estos tiempos.

—También está el pequeño detalle de que mi espada estuviera clavada en la barrera —intervino Eriol—. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de electricidad que debió de desprenderse por la brecha, es un milagro que aquel cabrón no se quedara frito.

Y una pena, aunque Haruto tenía razón. Antes de vengarse tenían que interrogar a aquel hijo de puta. Tendría que contentarse con convencer al traidor para que hablara. Eriol apretó los puños ante la perspectiva.

—Es una lástima que no le vieras la cara. ¿Alguno de los guardias te tiene manía?

Eriol se acercó a sus armas y deslizó un pulgar por la hoja de un puñal. Ya estaba afilado, pero necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas, de modo que cogió una piedra de afilar.

—No se puede decir que los Paladines les caigamos muy bien, pero no, que yo sepa, no le caigo especialmente mal a ninguno de ellos. En general, suelo cooperar con los guardias. No me gusta que me lleven de un lado a otro a punta de pistola, pero es su trabajo.

Además, su vigilancia mantenía a Tomoyo a salvo de cualquier Paladín potencialmente peligroso. Esta razón era suficiente para que soportara a Purefoy y a sus esbirros. Eriol deslizó con lentitud el puñal por la piedra de afilar mientras dejaba que su mente deambulara por distintos pensamientos.

—Creo que tienes razón en cuanto a que se trata de un guardia o alguien de Intendencia. Nadie más puede acceder a los túneles sin disparar las alarmas. Además, aparte de nosotros, nadie conoce los túneles tan bien como para llevar a cabo algo así.

—¿Crees que fue planeado o que se decidió sobre la marcha?

—Todavía no conocemos los suficientes detalles para saberlo. Es posible que yo topara con algo sin darme cuenta.—Eriol hurgó entre las bolsas con el puñal—. Apostaría mi espada favorita a que alguien ha hecho un trato con el diablo. Las bolsas se confeccionaron para contener algo pequeño, pero algo tan valioso como para que mereciera la pena matar.

Yamazaki cogió una de las bolsas por el cordón de cierre.

—El tejido es más grueso de lo que cabría esperar. Quizá para proteger el contenido. O para amortiguar el sonido.

—Ahora mismo, sólo estamos especulando. —Eriol dejó el puñal sobre la mesa—. Supongo que tú puedes entrar y salir de los archivos de Regencia sin que te cojan, ¿verdad, Yamazaki?

Takashi esbozó una sonrisa salvaje.

—¿Quién crees que diseñó su sistema de seguridad? Claro que ellos no lo saben. —Takashi entrelazó los dedos de las manos y estiró los brazos al máximo para hacer crujir los nudillos—. ¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Todavía no estoy seguro. Empieza con los horarios de los guardias la noche que me mataron. Quizá no podamos identificar al culpable, pero podríamos eliminar unos cuantos nombres. Los de los que estaban de guardia en Investigación, por ejemplo.

—De acuerdo. También comprobaré sus estados financieros. Si alguien está tratando con los del otro lado, habrá un rastro económico en algún lado.

Takashi dejó la bolsa que sostenía en las manos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Será mejor que vaya con él —declaró Haruto—. Él es bueno, pero no es infalible. Cuando olisquea un rastro no hay manera de sacarlo de ahí. Alguien tiene que tirar de su correa. —Haruto siguió a su amigo Takashi —. Guárdate las espaldas, Eriol. Ya han ido por ti una vez y es probable que vuelvan a hacerlo.

¿Qué tipo de loco pactaría con aquellos bastardos?

El pitido estridente del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos de Eriol, quien descolgó el auricular y soltó:

—¡Hiragizawa al habla!

—Llegas tarde a la cita.

Tomoyo era la última persona que deseaba ver en aquellos momentos.

—La anulo.

—No, no la anulas. El doctor Neal ha suspendido tu alta hasta que termines las pruebas que ha ordenado. Puedes venir voluntariamente, como el buen soldadito que eres, o puedo enviar a los guardias a buscarte.

—Manten a tus perros guardianes lejos de mí, doctora, y también tus agujas. Estoy ocupado.

Ella también era tozuda.

—No son mis perros guardianes, Eriol.

La utilización de su nombre de pila era deliberada, un indicio claro de que había algo más entre ellos que la mera relación doctor-paciente.

Ella no tenía la culpa del malhumor de Eriol, quien se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

—Vendré cuando pueda, Tomoyo. Tengo un asunto entre manos que requiere mi atención.

—Eriol, sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero, si no te cuidas, no podrás hacerlo. Ven para aquí ahora mismo, antes de que envíe a los guardias. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—: Por favor.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo de sus hombres, lo último que necesitaba era un montón de guardias armados enviados allí para llevarlo al laboratorio. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Está bien, dame un par de horas.

—¿Quieres que envíe un coche para recogerte?

—No, he dicho que iré y así lo haré.

Eriol colgó el auricular de golpe, poniendo así punto final a la conversación. Volvió a coger el puñal y lo contempló unos instantes. Con una sacudida de la muñeca y una sarta de maldiciones, lo clavó en la pared que tenía enfrente. Con paso decidido, se acercó para recuperarlo. ¡Ojalá dispusiera de un blanco vivo en el que descargar su ira!

No tenía sentido que intentara trabajar en aquel estado de ánimo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la Armería a reparar la hoja de su espada. Aunque los Regentes contaban con un equipo de armeros encargados de mantener las armas de los Paladines en estado óptimo, Eriol prefería hacerlo él mismo.

La mayoría de los Paladines había encontrado una forma de olvidarse temporalmente de la guerra que libraba día a día, y, a Eriol, las horas que pasaba poniendo a punto sus armas le proporcionaban algo de paz. Si reparaba su espada antes de ir a Investigación, parte de su ira se disiparía y no aparecería allí en aquel estado. Lo último que necesitaba era que los resultados de las malditas pruebas salieran tergiversados debido a su mal humor.

Camino de la salida, pasó junto a Haruto.

—La doctora Daidouji me ha telefoneado. Por lo visto, el doctor Neal ha ordenado más pruebas para asegurarse de que estoy en forma para la acción. Es una gilipollez y todos lo sabemos, pero si no paso por el aro, me montarán la de Dios.

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada extraña y, después, asintió con la cabeza.

—Guárdate las espaldas. Sospechamos que algunos de los guardias podrían estar implicados, pero eso no significa que sean los únicos.

Significaba que podía considerarse un loco por caminar solo por las calles de Seattle, pero de ningún modo pensaba dejarse intimidar por ningún guardia llorica. Además, era pleno día y, si alguien pensaba atacarlo, lo más probable era que lo hiciera a cubierto de las sombras de la noche. Eriol salió del edificio y pasó junto a Penn.

—Manten los ojos bien abiertos, Eriol. ¿Quieres que te cubra durante un rato?

—No.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Penn volvió a sentarse en su posición habitual—. Haruto me ha dicho que les avises cuando llegues a Investigación.

¡Maldito Haruto! Debería haber sabido que su amigo lanzaría la voz de alerta en cuanto sospechara que había una situación de peligro. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo, y ellos lo sabían. La única razón de que no volviera a entrar para hacérselo entender a su amigo era que él habría hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera a la inversa.

—De acuerdo..., por esta vez. Pero dile que no necesito ninguna niñera.

—Lo haré.

* * *

¡Buenaas! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, o mejor que yo. Estoy en cama, perdiendo el cerebro por la nariz y con un rollo de papel higiénico y una bolsa a mi lado. Jajaja, no se rían de mi situación.

A partir del próxima capítulo, el subiré el rated será M. Así que imaginen lo que se viene.

Gracias por las visitas, pero un buen (o mal) rewiev siempre es bienvenido.

Saludos & Bendiciones.


	7. · VI ·

_La historia no me pertece, es de Alexis Morgan. Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Yo sólo adapté esta historia para el goce de los lectores, por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

·** VI** ·

El minutero avanzaba hacia las doce. Sesenta segundos más, y llegaría oficialmente tarde. Eriol sentía un placer perverso consiguiendo que se preguntaran, hasta el último momento, si se presentaría o no. Una vez en el interior del edificio, dejó el puñal y el resto de armas arrojadizas sobre el mostrador de la entrada.

—Ya estoy aquí. Pongámonos en marcha.

Tres guardias prepararon sus rifles y se alinearon a tropezones detrás de él para escoltarlo hasta el laboratorio. ¡Joder, cómo odiaba la incompetencia! Si estuvieran a sus órdenes, les habría pateado el culo por ser tan patosos. Eriol no esperó a obtener la autorización para entrar en el laboratorio y abrió las puertas de un empujón mientras sus patéticos acompañantes lo seguían como podían.

Tomoyo no estaba en el laboratorio. Eriol se volvió hacia el cabo que estaba a su lado.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Antes de que el joven guardia pudiera responder, el doctor Neal surgió de detrás de unos archivadores.

—La doctora Daidouji no está en estos momentos. Yo la sustituyo. —Hizo una seña a los guardias—. Gracias por acompañar al señor Hiragizawa, caballeros.

Cuando se hubieron ido, el doctor contempló a Eriol por encima de las gafas.

—Señor Hiragizawa, sé lo frustrante que le resulta seguir nuestro protocolo, pero le agradecería que se esforzara en cumplirlo.

—Doctor, si me hubiera vuelto violento, habría tenido tiempo de matar a todo ese puñado de bufones mal entrenados antes de que ninguno de ellos realizara un solo disparo. Zarandearlos de vez en cuando ayuda a mantenerlos despiertos.

—Esto no es responsabilidad de usted, aunque transmitiré su comentario al coronel Kido. Por lo visto, algunos de los nuevos reclutas son un poco descuidados. Claro que, después de lo que ha sucedido antes, uno esperaría que estuvieran más alerta.

A Eriol se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Nada que le concierna a usted. Siéntese y arremánguese la camisa.

Mientras el doctor Neal le aplicaba un torniquete en el brazo y daba unos golpecitos en el interior de su codo para hinchar una vena, Eriol miró a su alrededor en busca de pistas sobre lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

En el lateral de uno de los archivadores había una muesca considerable que no estaba antes, y una de las plantas de Tomoyo estaba en bastante mal estado. ¿Qué había ocurrido durante las dos horas que habían transcurrido desde que habló con ella?

El doctor Neal se dio cuenta de que Eriol miraba a todas partes salvo a su brazo.

—Por lo que veo, siguen sin gustarle las agujas.

Un brillo pícaro centelleó en sus ojos mientras aplicaba una tirita al pinchazo. Ésta estaba decorada con gatitos. Sin duda, también estaban de oferta.

—Quiero otra radiografía de su pierna. La fractura ha sido mucho más grave de lo habitual y estoy convencido de que le molesta más de lo que admite. Sé que no se ha estado apoyando en ella, sobre todo después de la lucha en los túneles.

—Mi pierna está bien.

¿Cómo podía saber el doctor Neal cómo se sentía después de luchar contra aquellos dos de los Otros? ¿Había cámaras en los túneles? ¿O uno de sus amigos había estado hablando a sus espaldas?

—Entonces los rayos X lo confirmarán, ¿no cree? —El doctor Neal pulsó, con calma, el botón del interfono—. Por favor, escolten al señor Hiragizawa a radiología. Esperen hasta que estén los resultados y tráiganmelos.

Eriol salió del laboratorio sin pronunciar palabra. El doctor Neal no quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, pero quizá lo hiciera uno de los guardias. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los ponía más nerviosos que de costumbre. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Si algo hubiera ido mal con alguno de sus amigos, él se habría enterado en el Centro.

La técnica radióloga era nueva. Colocó la pierna de Eriol sobre la mesa y corrió a su cabina para realizar la radiografía. Eriol no la vio más hasta que, prácticamente, le lanzó el sobre que contenía los resultados.

—Dígale al doctor Neal que recogeré la radiografía más tarde. No es preciso que usted me la devuelva. En serio.

Y desapareció en el laberinto de pasillos y cabinas. Si era tan asustadiza como se mostraba con él, no duraría mucho trabajando para Regencia. En el mejor de los casos, él y sus colegas resultaban impredecibles. En el peor, se requería una mente fría y unas manos firmes para mantenerlos bajo control.

En el peor de los casos.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso alguien había cruzado la línea? Kido había pedido refuerzos a otros sectores para que ayudaran mientras el Mount St. Helens estaba en erupción. Si uno de ellos había cruzado el límite y ya no tenía salvación, él no tenía por qué haberse enterado. ¡Mierda! Quizá se estaba precipitando en sus conclusiones, pero aquella explicación tenía sentido.

Todos los Tutores sabían que llegaría un día en el que se verían obligados a eliminar a uno de sus protegidos. En la mayoría de los casos, uno de los médicos más experimentados acudía para ayudar al Tutor, pero ¿y si Tomoyo había tenido que hacerlo sola? Cuando uno de los Paladines estaba cerca del límite, como ocurría con Li, ella siempre le pedía a otro médico que estuviera a la espera, por si las moscas, pero con un paciente desconocido, la transformación podía haberla cogido por sorpresa. Nadie sabía qué empujaba a un Paladín a traspasar la línea y convertirse en uno de los Otros.

Aceleró el paso obligando a su escolta a ir al trote para seguirlo. Una vez allí, dejó las radiografías sobre el escritorio ocupado por el doctor Neal.

—¿Quién ha sido?

El viejo doctor levantó la mirada del gráfico que estaba leyendo, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

—Dudo que usted lo conociera. Lo habían transferido hace poco de uno de los sectores de la costa del Pacífico.

Eriol se sintió un poco culpable de sentirse aliviado por el hecho de que el Paladín muerto no fuera uno de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella?

Una vez más, el doctor Neal le respondió sin tapujos.

—Se lo ha tomado mal, aunque no me extraña. —Sus ojos oscuros se tiñeron de dolor—. Todos nos lo tomamos mal, ¿sabe? No resulta fácil ostentar el poder sobre la vida o la muerte de un hombre, sobre todo de uno que se ha pasado la vida protegiéndonos.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—La he enviado a su casa.

No debería estar sola, pero Eriol no dijo nada. Lo último que ambos necesitaban era que su jefe sospechara el interés que sentía por ella. Eriol empujó el sobre para llamar la atención del doctor de vuelta al asunto que les concernía.

El doctor Neal volvió a colocarse las gafas.

—Bueno, demos una ojeada a las radiografías. Estoy seguro de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar deambulando por aquí todo el día.

No se necesitaba ser un experto para detectar la diferencia entre las dos radiografías. En la primera, el fémur estaba astillado por el corte del hacha y había varios pedacitos de hueso esparcidos en distintas direcciones. En la segunda, sólo se percibía una pequeña línea donde el hueso se había soldado.

—Es usted un hombre con suerte, Hiragizawa. Si hubieran blandido el hacha con un poco más de fuerza, habría perdido la pierna irremediablemente. He oído hablar de casos en los que un Paladín ha sobrevivido a una amputación, pero no son muchos. Claro que una herida de esa magnitud, de todos modos, habría acabado con su carrera como luchador.

Lo cual, probablemente, habría acelerado su carrera hacia la locura. La necesidad innata de lucha constituía una parte esencial de ser un Paladín, y les resultaba imposible vivir sin poder empuñar una espada.

—Firmaré su alta y se la enviaré al coronel Kido.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Y haga todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de aquí. No entregamos puntos extra a los clientes asiduos, ¿sabe?

Eriol se rio al oír aquel viejo chiste porque eso era lo que el doctor esperaba.

—Si no le importa llamar a los guardias, me marcharé.

El doctor Neal le miró con expresión grave mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el interfono.

—Lo digo en serio, Eriol. No quiero verlo por aquí dentro de poco. Tenga cuidado.

Los guardias entraron en formación apretada casi antes de que el doctor Neal hubiera apartado el dedo del interfono y Eriol les permitió escoltarlo hasta la entrada del edificio mientras se preguntaba, y no por primera vez, qué lógica tenía escoltar con armas a los Paladines mientras estaban en el Departamento de Investigación y dejarlos libres entre el público en general. Quizá creían que, si uno de ellos perdía el control en el exterior, sus acciones se perderían entre el resto de acciones violentas que tenían lugar, día tras día, en las calles de la ciudad.

Una vez en el exterior, Eriol se dirigió al Centro, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de ir allí. Un solo destino ocupaba su mente, pero no permitiría que nadie de Investigación lo supiera. Tampoco pensaba decírselo a Haruto ni a Takashi, pero tenía que contarles una excusa para no terminar su turno en el Centro.

Pulsó la tecla de marcación rápida del teléfono del Centro y se alegró al oír la voz de Haruto en el contestador.

—Haruto, soy Eriol. Mira, estoy destrozado y tengo unos asuntos personales de los que ocuparme. De modo que, a menos que se desate el infierno, me tomo el resto del día libre. Tendré el móvil conectado por si me necesitas.

La urgencia de comprobar cómo se encontraba Tomoyo lo apremiaba, pero tenía que dar un rodeo para ir hasta su casa. Era poco probable que alguien estuviera tan loco como para seguirlo, pero ni él ni Tomoyo podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. De todos modos, cada paso que daba en sentido opuesto al de casa de Tomoyo constituía una agonía para él. ¿Cómo podían haberla enviado a casa sola?

Al final, después de deambular por la zona durante veinte minutos, tomó un autobús que lo condujo a la casa de Tomoyo. Quizás ella no quisiera que la molestaran, pero a Eriol esto le importaba un pimiento. En cuanto comprobara que se encontraba bien, se iría.

Eriol se reclinó en el asiento y tuvo que contener los nervios cada vez que el conductor realizaba una parada.

─ • ─

El maldito Paladín era muy escurridizo, esto tenía que reconocérselo. Por su forma de actuar, habría jurado que sabía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Cuando salió del edificio de Investigación, Hiragizawa se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Centro, pero, en el último segundo, giró hacia el este. Si no se hubiera tratado de Eriol Hiraguzawa, habría creído que aquel tipo había perdido el sentido de la orientación.

Tuvo que dar dos vueltas a la manzana para volver a encontrarle el rastro, esta vez en dirección oeste, hacia Puget Sound. Al final, tuvo que echar a correr para coger el autobús que iba hacia el norte, pero lo perdió y allí terminó la persecución. En cualquier caso, no se sentía frustrado. Enfrentarse a un Paladín en medio de una ciudad abarrotada de gente no constituía el mejor plan de acción, pues había demasiados testigos y podían surgir muchas complicaciones.

¿A dónde se dirigía Eriol Hiragizawa? Que él supiera, la única persona que vivía en aquella dirección era la doctora Daidouji. Este razonamiento lo animó de inmediato. Ella se había ido a su casa temprano, después de eliminar a uno de los Paladines forasteros que se había convertido en uno de los Otros. Se estremeció al recordar a aquel asesino enloquecido, suelto por el laboratorio, hasta que consiguieron reducirlo el tiempo suficiente para que la doctora Daidouji lo matara. Aunque la doctora le gustaba, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pacientes para fijarse en un humilde guardia.

Pocos Paladines tenían alguna flaqueza que pudiera explotarse. Si Hiragizawa sentía debilidad por la doctora, esta información podía serle útil.

Si lograba llegar a la parada de la doctora antes que el autobús, podría comprobar si sus sospechas eran fundadas. Sintiéndose mejor acerca de sus posibilidades para acabar con Hiragizawa, llamó a un taxi y pidió al conductor que apretara el acelerador.

─ • ─

Tomoyo se sentía mal, experimentaba un dolor interno y profundo que la quemaba y la helaba al mismo tiempo. Uno de los guardias la había acompañado a su casa y había esperado hasta que ella estuviera en el interior del edificio para irse. Ella le había dicho al doctor Neal que se encontraba bien y que podía seguir trabajando el resto del día, pero ni siquiera ella misma se lo había creído. Sin embargo, se sentía orgullosa de no haberse derrumbado hasta que hubo terminado su trabajo.

Había matado a un hombre porque era su deber, como doctora y como Tutora. Si él no se hubiera convertido en un monstruo asesino, lo más probable era que le hubiera dado las gracias por ayudarlo a pasar a mejor vida, por jugar a ser Dios y decidir que había llegado su hora.

Tomoyo cerró los párpados con fuerza y las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas como si fueran ácido. El muerto era uno de los Paladines transferidos desde Rusia para ayudarlos mientras el volcán estaba en erupción. ¿Habría subido al avión sabiendo que quizá no regresaría? ¿Dejaba atrás a alguien especial? Él se merecía tener a alguien que llorara su muerte, alguien que conservara su recuerdo en su memoria. Aquel hombre había sido un héroe.

¿Y cómo le había pagado ella sus servicios? Con una inyección llena de toxinas. Aquello era una auténtica jubilación. Tomoyo se tapó los hombros con una manta y se estremeció. Se permitiría dedicar el día a llorar, no sólo la muerte del Paladín, sino la de todos los que le seguirían. La de Shaoran, quien estaba tan cerca de cruzar la línea. La de Yamazaki, la de Yamamoto. Y la de Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido él quien la hubiera mirado sin un resto de humanidad en los ojos?

Ella también le habría puesto la inyección, porque el Eriol Hiragizawa que ella conocía ya no existiría.

El timbre de la puerta sonó una vez, dos y tres, pero ella no hizo caso. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Tras unos segundos de silencio, dedujo que su visitante se había dado por vencido y se había ido. Entonces alguien empezó a golpear la puerta.

Tomoyo cerró los párpados con fuerza y deseó con todo su ser que el visitante sin invitación se fuera y la dejara tranquila. Por suerte, al final, los porrazos cesaron y Tomoyo pudo volver a sentirse desgraciada sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Se hundió en el sofá e intentó vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento doloroso. Diez segundos más tarde, los golpes de la puerta volvieron a empezar.

Resultaba evidente que pasar el problema por alto no iba a resolverlo. Poco a poco, se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla. Un Paladín de aspecto muy enojado contemplaba con ira la puerta y, justo cuando iba a reiniciar los porrazos, ella la abrió. Sin pronunciar una palabra, Eriol empujó a Tomoyo a un lado, entró en el recibidor, cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió el pestillo.

—¿Por qué no contestaste cuando llamé al maldito timbre? ¡Maldita sea, la mitad de Seattle debe de haber oído los timbrazos! ¡Vaya manera de mantener mi visita en secreto!

Eriol le lanzó una mirada iracunda con los brazos en jarras.

Era lo último que necesitaba, sobre todo de él.

—Cualquier persona razonable habría deducido que no estaba en casa o que no quería compañía. Todavía estás a tiempo de irte.

En lugar de retarlo con la mirada, Tomoyo se dirigió al salón sin importarle si él la seguía o no. Eriol la siguió y, antes de que llegara al sofá, se plantó delante de ella. Tomoyo habría necesitado más energía de la que disponía para rodearlo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido hoy, Tomoyo? —La voz de Eriol era suave, como lo fue el tacto de la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Tomoyo—. Cuéntamelo.

El enojo podría haberlo pasado por alto, y las exigencias estaban hechas para no ser tenidas en cuenta, pero la preocupación que Eriol mostró hacia ella la desarmó. Las lágrimas volvieron con ímpetu a los ojos de Tomoyo, quien avanzó un paso mientras él la envolvía con la fuerza de sus brazos.

—Lo he matado, Eriol. Él estaba bien cuando lo llevaron para que le curara las heridas, pero entonces, justo cuando terminamos de soltar las ataduras, algo sucedió. En un segundo, pasó de responder a mis preguntas a intentar estrangular a uno de mis asistentes. Se necesitaron seis guardias para reducirlo. —Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa, pero la mente de Tomoyo reproducía hasta el menor de los detalles, como una película exhibida a cámara lenta—. Los ojos le cambiaron de color. Y gritaba. Y gritaba.

—Sigue, suéltalo todo.

Tomoyo sintió el ronquido de las palabras de Eriol a través de su pecho.

—Entonces supe que tenía que terminar con su vida. No había vuelta atrás para él.

Eriol la apretó con fuerza.

—No la había, Tomoyo. El hombre que era había desaparecido. Tú no mataste al hombre, sino al monstruo.

—Cuando le puse la inyección..., tardó más de lo que yo creía, mucho más de lo que me habían dicho. —El horror de aquel rato desde el momento en que la aguja traspasó la piel de aquel hombre hasta que éste exhaló su último aliento constituyó una pesadilla para todos los que se vieron obligados a presenciarlo—. Lo he matado. Soy médica y realicé un juramento para curar, no para matar.

Eriol colocó un pañuelo en la mano de Tomoyo.

—Has matado a un animal rabioso, Tomoyo, no a un hombre. No quedaba nada del hombre, si no, no se habría convertido en uno de los Otros. Tienes que creerme, porque ésa es la verdad.

Ella quería creerlo. Tenía que creerlo, si no, no podría vivir con la decisión que había tomado. No habían tenido tiempo de llamar al doctor Neal ni a ningún otro de los médicos más experimentados. Tomoyo lloró hasta que los ojos se le hincharon y la parte frontal de la camisa de Eriol quedó empapada.

Sin que se diera cuenta, se habían trasladado al sofá y Eriol la acunaba en su regazo. La mano de él se deslizaba con suavidad por la espalda de Tomoyo calmando su alma herida. Al final, ella se durmió.

─ • ─

El brazo lo estaba matando, pero se lo arrancaría antes de molestar a la mujer que dormía en su regazo. Tomoyo necesitaba dormir más que él aliviar el calambre de sus músculos. Si ella seguía durmiendo hasta el día del juicio final, él permanecería allí sosteniéndola. Era lo menos que podía hacer para corresponder a la compasión que había mostrado al facilitar la muerte de uno de los de su especie.

Si existía un Dios, éste no permitiría que fuera Tomoyo Daidouji quien clavara la última y odiosa aguja en su brazo.

Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Tomoyo se agitó levemente, lo cual fue el indicio de que volvía a la conciencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—El suficiente para que haya anochecido.

—Deberías haberme despertado hace horas.

Su voz sonaba tan somnolienta como el aspecto que mostraba. Resultaba adorable, con la mejilla sonrosada en la zona que había estado apoyada en su pecho y los ojos oscuros parpadeantes y adormecidos. Quería besarla, empezando por los pies descalzos y subiendo por todo el cuerpo hasta la frente, para volver a bajar mientras se detenía en sus lugares favoritos.

Cuando Tomoyo se desperezó y su fina camiseta acentuó las curvas de sus pechos, hubo otra parte del cuerpo de Eriol que se volvió muy incómoda. Después de todo, haber perdido por completo la sensibilidad del brazo había resultado una buena cosa, pues esto fue lo único que le impidió deslizar la mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella para comprobar el peso de sus pechos. Eriol apartó esta idea de su mente. Era demasiado viejo y se sentía demasiado hastiado y demasiado de todo para tener aquellas ideas respecto a Tomoyo.

—Necesitabas descansar.

Él había elegido sostenerla en sus brazos en lugar de llevarla hasta el dormitorio. Si alguna vez entraba en aquella habitación, sería por invitación de ella y ninguno de los dos saldría de allí en un buen rato.

—Gracias. —Tomoyo esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras le besaba en la mejilla—. Eres un encanto.

Eriol no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Hasta hoy, nadie me había acusado de ser un encanto.

—Entonces es que los demás no te conocen bien.

Tomoyo levantó la barbilla con determinación, como si estuviera dispuesta a pelearse con cualquiera que refutara su opinión.

Sin embargo, la tristeza que experimentaba seguía allí, en la profundidad de sus dulces ojos. Quizás ahora comprendiera por qué él creía que aquel trabajo no era apropiado para ella, aunque esto significara que no volviera a verla nunca más.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Eriol, y no voy a abandonar. Punto final, fin de la discusión. —Tomoyo enderezó la espalda, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse del regazo de Eriol—. Creo que aquel hombre se merecía que alguien llorara por él, ¿no crees?

Matar a aquel pobre diablo había roto el corazón de Tomoyo. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido si lo hubiera conocido y le hubiera gustado? Cualquier día, tendría que hacerlo con Shaoran, Takashi, Lonzo o, Dios no lo quisiera, él mismo. Tenía que alejarse de ella, poner cierta distancia física de por medio hasta que la necesidad de tocarla desapareciera.

Empezó a apartarla de sí, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No me alejes de ti, Eriol. Por favor, lo necesito. Los dos lo necesitamos. Sólo te pido esta noche.

Ambos querían mucho más que una sola noche de sexo apasionado, pero antes de que Eriol pudiera idear algún argumento razonable, ella apoyó ligeramente los labios en los de él tentándolo a entreabrirlos con pequeños toquecitos de su lengua. Cada lengüetazo dejaba un rastro de calor ardiente a su paso, hasta que Eriol ya no aguantó más e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Tomoyo y la deslizó por su interior degustando el sabor de su deseo.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo sin separar sus labios de los de él. Eriol conservó el suficiente sentido común para separarse un poco de ella y preguntarle:

—¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres?

Tomoyo se quitó la camiseta y la echó al suelo. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando se desabrochó el cierre del sujetador, pero sonrió cuando, por fin, el cierre cedió. Deslizó los tirantes del sujetador hasta las manos y lo envió volando junto a la camiseta. Eriol estaba perdido, y lo sabía. Cuando ella empezó a deslizar la mano entre ambos hacia el lugar en que el calor combinado de sus cuerpos hacía arder el aire que los rodeaba, Eriol la cogió de la muñeca.

—Aquí no. —Eriol hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarlos a ambos del sofá—. ¿Por dónde?

—Al final del pasillo, a la izquierda.

Consiguieron recorrer la mitad del pasillo antes de que Eriol tuviera que detenerse y volver a besarla. Entonces apoyó a Tomoyo contra la pared y la levantó hasta poder rendir homenaje a sus pechos. Eriol intentó actuar con dulzura y lamer cada uno de sus pezones hasta que se pusieran duros, pero ella no podía esperar y, cuando Eriol succionó con fuerza uno de sus dulces pechos, Tomoyo gimió con aprobación. ¡Joder, qué bien sabía!

Si no llegaban a la cama pronto, acabarían haciendo el amor en el suelo, pues Eriol estaba en grave peligro de perder el control. Una vez llegaron al dormitorio, Eriol soltó una de sus manos para encender las luces y apartar las sábanas y, a continuación, dejó a Tomoyo en mitad de la cama.

Se quitó toda la ropa menos los calzoncillos, con la esperanza de que puestos le ayudaran a conservar el control durante más tiempo. Por esta misma razón, impidió que Tomoyo se quitara los pantalones de cinturilla de cordón, simplemente sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Bésame.

—Dónde. —Eriol la mantuvo quieta colocando una pierna por encima de las de ella—. Dime dónde.

—En la boca. —Su sonrisa la convirtió en una auténtica seductora—. Para empezar.

Hizo lo que ella le pedía y, cuando creyó que había realizado un trabajo lo bastante esmerado, susurró:

— ¿Dónde más?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Mis pechos están ansiosos.

—Eso no podemos permitirlo, ¿no crees?

Eriol le soltó las manos, pues deseaba sus caricias tanto como ella las de él. Tomoyo deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de Eriol mientras lo apretaba contra la dulce firmeza de sus pechos. Él pasó de uno a otro lamiendo y chupando la piel de Tomoyo y prestando especial atención a cada uno de sus pechos.

Tomoyo hundió los dedos en los músculos de los hombros de Eriol alentándolo a continuar. Eriol se permitió el placer de deslizar la mano entre las piernas de Tomoyo mientras recorría su piel con sus besos hasta la suave curva de su cintura. El suave tejido de franela de los pantalones de Tomoyo no ocultaba su calor húmedo. Eriol le frotó la entrepierna con suavidad y ella apretó las piernas para incrementar la presión de la mano de Eriol.

Tomoyo estaba lista para él, pero Eriol todavía tenía unas cuantas ideas que quería experimentar. Deslizó la mano hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Tomoyo y, para excitarla, introdujo los dedos unos cuantos centímetros solamente y volvió a sacarlos. Al segundo intento, ella suplicó:

—Ya, Eriol, por favor. Ya.

El los complació a ambos introduciendo la mano por completo en los pantalones y comprobando que ella estaba preparada primero con un dedo y, después, con dos. Tomoyo arqueó el cuerpo en una petición muda de que quería más. Él volvió a prestar atención a sus pechos tirando de ellos con los labios y la lengua mientras la acariciaba con la mano y los dedos.

Al final, ella no pudo aguantar más.

— ¡Eriol Hiragizawa, entra ya!

Él le quitó los pantalones y las bragas de un solo movimiento rápido, se quitó los calzoncillos y sacó un paquetito metalizado de la cartera. Tomoyo alargó la mano.

—Déjame a mí.

Eriol se arrodilló en el borde de la cama mientras ella le colocaba el condón. A continuación, Tomoyo se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y esperó con una sonrisa que era toda feminidad y tentación. Eriol quería ir despacio y memorizar todos los momentos, los sabores y los olores, pero habían ido demasiado lejos para actuar con lentitud. Eriol levantó un poco las rodillas de Tomoyo y se acomodó en la cuna que le ofrecía su cuerpo. De un único y ligero empujón, penetró por completo en su interior, un santuario que sólo creyó que podría alcanzar en sueños.

Tomoyo se encontraba en una montaña rusa distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás. Nunca se había sentido tan amada en toda su vida. Las sensaciones la envolvían mientras las manos de Eriol le mostraban que el tacto de un guerrero también podía ser suave. Resultaba tentador relajarse y dejar que Eriol controlara la danza que compartían, pero él merecía recibir el placer de su mutua pasión tanto como ella.

Eriol la penetró con ímpetu y ella jadeó por el impacto y el placer de sentirse tirante y saciada por dentro con el miembro duro y terso de él. Tomoyo le sonrió mientras Eriol intentaba mantener el control y permitir que el cuerpo de ella se acomodara al suyo.

Ella apartó el pelo de la frente de Eriol y tiró de él para darle un beso apasionado.

—Déjate llevar, Eriol. Suéltate.

Si aquélla iba a ser la única vez que estuvieran juntos, Tomoyo quería que se entregaran por completo.

—Espera, Tomoyo... ¡Abrázame!

Eriol empezó a moverse despacio, pero después fue adquiriendo velocidad. El mundo a su alrededor se fue estrechando hasta quedar reducido a la cama que compartían. Nada existía salvo el calor que generaban sus cuerpos mientras él levantaba las piernas de Tomoyo hasta sus caderas para penetrarla con más fuerza, profundidad y velocidad.

Tomoyo clavó las uñas en la musculosa espalda de Eriol sabiendo que le dejaría una marca, pero no le importó. Eriol deslizó una mano entre el cuerpo de ambos y frotó el centro del deseo de Tomoyo con su dedo pulgar una, dos, tres veces, hasta que desencadenó la explosión del climax en el interior de ella. Tomoyo le pidió clemencia, pero él no se la concedió. Se separó de ella y fue deslizándose por su cuerpo abajo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, le cogió las nalgas con las manos y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras recorría, con sus besos, el interior de los muslos de Tomoyo hasta llegar a aquella parte que, después del climax, todavía temblaba.

Eriol no mostró piedad hacia ella y volvió a llevarla al límite con sus labios y su lengua. Tomoyo se corrió por segunda vez y Eriol sonrió satisfecho. Entonces hizo que Tomoyo se tumbara boca abajo y tiró de sus caderas hacia él penetrándola de nuevo por detrás. Aquella posición resultaba primitiva, como si hubieran sido transportados a un tiempo remoto en el que el macho más fuerte reclamaba a la hembra de su elección.

Tomoyo dobló las rodillas y apoyó la frente en la almohada. Nadie la había poseído antes con tanta pasión, con tanta intensidad, y ella nunca había acogido a un amante con tanto abandono. Le satisfacía notar que Eriol iba perdiendo el control mientras su estómago golpeaba las nalgas de ella. Cada penetración y retirada del miembro de Eriol contribuía a eliminar los últimos resquicios de pensamiento racional que le quedaban. No existía nada salvo Eriol y su forma de hacerla sentir, querer y desear.

Eriol deslizó la mano por la curva de la cadera de Tomoyo para ayudarla a unirse a él, y sus cuerpos temblaron y se estremecieron en un éxtasis conjunto.

Después Eriol tumbó a Tomoyo a su lado mientras la obsequiaba con los besos más dulces, y ambos se durmieron.

─ • ─

Rodeó el edificio desplazándose de sombra en sombra. El hedor de los contenedores de basura le desagradaba en extremo, pero éstos le ofrecían el mejor puesto de vigilancia de la casa de la doctora Daidouji sin que los viandantes lo vieran. Mientras maldecía aquella última taza de café que había tomado, se alivió entre dos arbustos de gran tamaño.

Si hubiera sabido que el maldito Paladín se quedaría tanto tiempo, habría ido más preparado para la operación de vigilancia.

Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y Tomoyo Daidouji le había decepcionado profundamente. A pesar del discutible acierto en la elección de su profesión, que consistía en cuidar de aquellos animales a los que llamaban Paladines, él siempre la había tenido en gran estima, pero la luz de su dormitorio acababa de encenderse y Eriol Hiragizawa todavía estaba en la casa. La idea de que hubiera tomado a aquel bastardo asesino como amante lo hizo sentirse enfermo.

Y celoso.

La luz permaneció encendida un periodo de tiempo demasiado largo, lo cual constituyó otra razón para que odiara a Hiragizawa. Una cosa era que la buena de la doctora se diera un revolcón rápido; él podía entender que una mujer se sintiera tentada por aquel montón de testosterona. Los guardias también eran objeto de este tipo de atención, pues a algunas mujeres les resultaba difícil resistirse a los hombres de uniforme.

Sin embargo, resultaba obvio que ella no sólo se había abierto de piernas por aquel bastardo, sino que le había permitido pasar la noche con ella. La imagen de ellos dos, desnudos, sudorosos y acurrucados en la cama por un tiempo indeterminado, lo cabreaba. Por esta razón, los odiaba a los dos.

Decidió iniciar el largo regreso a su casa caminando. Por fin había descubierto el punto débil del Paladín, un arma que podía utilizar en su contra. Con todos los otros Paladines cubriéndole las espaldas en los túneles no había conseguido eliminarlo allí abajo, pero podría atraerlo en solitario a una trampa utilizando a Tomoyo Daidouji como cebo.

Por primera vez desde que había aceptado aquel contrato, sonrió.

* * *

Y como el Fénix, esta historia resurge desde las cenizas. Perdón por la demora, pero como no recibo reviews o cualquier otra actividad, pierdo las ganas de actualizar.

Como verán la historia comienza con el enfoque erótico en un nivel más explícito, por lo tanto ahora tendrá el rating M.

Saludos !


	8. · VII ·

_La historia no me pertenece, es de Alexis Morgan. Los personajes tampoco, ya que pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP. Yo sólo adapto esta historia porque me gustó y la quise compartir con el fandom._

_Sin más nada que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**· VII ·**

**E**l aroma a café hizo regresar a Eriol al mundo consciente poco a poco. No podía haber dormido muchas horas, porque Tomoyo y él habían hecho el amor varias veces enredados entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de sentirse cansado, se sentía estupendamente bien. Encontró sus calzoncillos donde los había lanzado la noche anterior, debajo de una silla, y sus jeans estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación. Necesitaba una ducha y quizás un poco de aquel oloroso café.

Después, Tomoyo y él tendrían que hacer frente a lo ocurrido.

Sin sentirse preparado para afrontar todas las repercusiones de lo que habían hecho, Eriol sumergió su cuerpo y su conciencia en el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. El hecho de que el jabón oliera a ella, a algo floral y femenino, no fue de gran ayuda. Utilizó la maquinilla rosa de Tomoyo para afeitarse mientras se preguntaba si le habría causado alguna irritación en los pechos o en la tierna piel de su entrepierna. Ella no se había quejado, claro que, en aquel momento, estaba un poco distraída.

Eriol esbozó una sonrisa amplia. ¿Quién podía haber adivinado que su dulce e inocente Tutora era, también, una amante apasionada? A juzgar por sus reacciones, algunas cosas de las que habían hecho eran experiencias nuevas para ella. Esto lo complacía. Quizá no fuera su primer amante, pero había sido el mejor. Él se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Y esto haría que le resultara todavía más difícil salir de su casa sin mirar atrás.

Después de secarse, se vistió y se pasaron los dedos por el pelo. Tendría que pasar por su casa para cambiarse de ropa, pero antes de nada, tenía que hablar con Tomoyo. Aunque el sexo apasionado la había ayudado a superar los sucesos del día anterior, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo respecto al presente y el futuro.

Tomó sus zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa. A menos que se equivocara, estaba solo. ¡Maldita sea, se había ido sin decírselo! Si él mismo no se sintiera un poco aliviado por este hecho, la acusaría de ser una cobarde. Nada como la mañana después para arruinar una buena noche de sexo.

Sobre todo, si había sido mucho más que únicamente buen sexo.

Entró en la cocina y miró a su alrededor. ¡Qué considerada: le había dejado café hecho! Incluso había una caja de cereales junto a un tazón y una cuchara. Eriol sintió deseos de lanzar todo aquello por los aires de un manotazo y de darle una patada al taburete, pero, en lugar de hacerlo, se sirvió una taza de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de leche. Entonces vio una nota con su nombre pegada a la nevera con un imán.

La tomó de un tirón lanzando el cursi imán por los aires. ¿Que tenía una reunión a primera hora a la que no podía faltar? Quizá, pero eso no justificaba que se hubiera escabullido sin decirle nada. Y, con lo ligero que él tenía el sueño, debió de deslizarse como un susurro para no despertarlo.

El café caliente no calmó, para nada, su mal humor. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y las toallas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Entonces le sonó el móvil. Lo abrió con una sacudida de la muñeca.

—Aquí Hiragizawa.

—Te necesitamos.

Había un deje de nerviosismo en la voz, normalmente calmada, de Yamamoto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

O el volcán estaba activo o las placas tectónicas habían llegado a un punto de desplazamiento tensionar máximo. ¡Que vinieran los Otros; él estaría preparado, espada en mano!

Yamamoto confirmó sus sospechas.

—Los datos de la falla están aumentando. Vamos a bajar.

Eriol miró el reloj que había en la repisa de la chimenea de Tomoyo.

—Estaré ahí dentro de media hora.

—Te esperamos.

La comunicación se cortó.

Eriol contempló la casa con pesar. Las posibilidades de que volviera allí eran escasas, lo que suponía una verdadera lástima. Pero, mientras conservara la cordura, albergaría el recuerdo de la noche que había pasado en los brazos y en la cama de Tomoyo. Eriol salió de la casa deseando que aquella situación no le doliera tanto.

En menos de veinte minutos, entraba en el callejón en el que Penn montaba guardia.

—Lonzo y los demás ya han llegado. Debe de avecinarse una buena.

Penn parecía sentirse envidioso. Si pudiera, abandonaría su puesto y los seguiría para luchar en los túneles, pero un par de meses antes había sufrido una herida tan grave en la mano con la que sujetaba la espada que ésta le había quedado debilitada. Los Tutores creían que, con el tiempo, recuperaría la fuerza por completo y, hasta entonces, Penn hacía lo que podía para mantenerse ocupado.

—Yamamoto me ha dicho que las lecturas están aumentando con rapidez.

— ¡Dales una buena paliza por mí! —Penn flexionó los dedos de la mano—. Y diles que estaré de vuelta pronto.

Cuando Eriol pasó por su lado, Penn olfateó el aire y una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro.

—Agradable perfume, espero que la dama fuera complaciente.

Eriol apretó los puños mientras contenía el potente impulso de propinarle una patada al confiado Paladín. Como tantos otros, había sido objeto de esa clase de comentarios con anterioridad, pero, en esta ocasión, la diferencia estribaba en que Tomoyo se merecía otro tipo de trato. Bueno, las mujeres a las que había conocido a lo largo de los años probablemente también se merecían un trato distinto, pero Tomoyo era diferente.

Eriol se dirigió a la entrada. Con suerte, pronto dispondría de un blanco más adecuado para su mal humor. La idea de hacer morder el polvo a unos cuantos de los Otros le complacía.

Una vez en el interior del edificio, se dirigió a su despacho para coger las armas. Su espada todavía conservaba la quemadura de la barrera, pero, aparte de esto, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se colocó las fundas de las armas arrojadizas y se metió un revólver en la parte trasera del cinturón para que no le molestara al moverse. Las armas de fuego funcionaban bien con los Otros, pero no podían usarse cerca de la barrera. Si la barrera estaba inestable, un disparo poco certero podía hacer que se apagara.

Sus amigos lo esperaban junto a los ascensores que los conducirían a los túneles abiertos bajo la ciudad. La barrera se extendía a lo largo de las principales fallas del mundo y, en la mayor parte de su recorrido, permanecía estable durante años, pero a lo largo de la cordillera de volcanes de la costa del Pacífico, era más susceptible de ser atacada. Los Regentes desplegaban a los Paladines según este patrón.

Cada vez que el Monte St. Helens lanzaba vapor y cenizas, los Paladines tomaban posiciones a lo largo de la barrera y esperaban a que se produjera el ataque.

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado a tiempo.

Yamazaki movió los dedos con ligereza por el teclado que había junto a uno de los ascensores y enseguida se oyó un zumbido que indicaba que éste se acercaba.

Eriol se colocó detrás para dar paso a sus compañeros y así ocupar su habitual posición junto a la puerta del ascensor. Se oyó un pitido y las puertas se abrieron. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar, el sonido de unos pies marcando el paso llamó su atención. Los Paladines eran demasiado independientes para ser soldados disciplinados, y marchar en formación les resultaba imposible.

Por eso dedujo que lo que se aproximaba era un pelotón de guardias nacionales. Los Paladines se volvieron hacia los recién llegados y tomaron posiciones para defenderse en caso necesario. Yamamoto y Yamazaki se colocaron a ambos lados y un poco más atrás que Eriol, quien se sintió agradecido por su mudo apoyo.

Los guardias aparecieron por la esquina con el coronel Kido a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? El coronel llevaba su arma habitual colgada del cinturón, pero, aparte de esto, no parecía dispuesto a entrar en combate.

Sus hombres, por otro lado, llevaban todas sus armas antidisturbios.

—Señor Hiragizawa.

El coronel Kido levantó la mano para que sus hombres se detuvieran.

—Coronel Kido.

Eriol habló con un tono de voz neutro. El coronel no estaba al mando de los Paladines, pero ostentaba un poder considerable dentro de la organización.

—Estos hombres bajarán con ustedes a los túneles.

El coronel se desplazó a un lado, como si Eriol y sus compañeros todavía no se hubieran percatado de la presencia de su escolta.

— ¿Por qué? La barrera todavía no ha cedido. Siempre puede enviarnos refuerzos una vez hayamos valorado la situación.

A veces, en los túneles, los guardias constituían más un estorbo que una ayuda. Pocos de ellos poseían las habilidades de un Paladín en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y cuando se metían en problemas, Eriol y sus amigos tenían que salvarlos. Eran muchos los Paladines que habían resultado heridos de gravedad o habían muerto intentando rescatar a aquellos compañeros de lucha menos hábiles.

—No quiero arriesgarme a esperar. Si no estamos preparados, muchos de los Otros podrían escapar de los túneles. Si mis hombres no son necesarios, el sargento Purefoy aquí presente me lo transmitirá. —El coronel lanzó a Eriol una mirada dándole a entender que sabía cuál era su preocupación—. Estos hombres están entrenados para enfrentarse a la inmundicia que cruce la barrera, señor Hiragizawa. No están aquí para vigilar los ascensores ni para realizar encargos en su nombre. Espero su informe sobre la acción de hoy.

Tras enfrentar a los dos grupos de hombres, el engreído bastardo se marchó.

Ahora alguien tendría que encargarse de dirigir el despliegue de los Paladines y los guardias para que no interfirieran los unos con los otros. Y también tendrían que estar atentos por si a alguno de los guardias se le ocurría atacar.

—Nosotros bajaremos en el primer ascensor, sargento —declaró Eriol—. Envíe usted a la mitad de sus hombres en el segundo y al resto cuando nuestro ascensor esté de vuelta. —Sin esperar respuesta, Eriol se volvió hacia sus amigos—. Takashi, abre las puertas del ascensor, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Una vez dentro del ascensor y cuando ya no podían oírlos, Eriol se dirigió a los demás.

—A mí me gusta tan poco como a ustedes que los hombres de Kido anden por ahí abajo, pero la mayoría son buenos soldados y hombres valientes. Frente a cualquier otro enemigo yo no dudaría en entrar en combate con ellos, pero hoy no tengo elección, y ustedes tampoco. Supongo que todos saben que la última vez me mató un humano. —Eriol levantó la mano para acallar los comentarios—. No sabemos si el pérfido bastardo volverá a intentarlo, pero hoy no quiero que nadie luche solo. Escojan a un compañero y no se separen de él. Desplácense a los extremos, tanto al norte como al sur. Yamamoto y yo desplegaremos a los guardias por la zona intermedia. Mantengan las radios abiertas. Si alguien necesita ayuda, que grite y acudiremos sin demora.

Uno a uno, sus compañeros asintieron y empezaron a emparejarse. Justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas, todos se pusieron las viseras para protegerse los ojos de las brillantes luces de los túneles, diseñadas para dejar a los Otros en desventaja. Una vez en los túneles, se dispersaron en parejas para cumplir con las órdenes que les habían dado.

Eriol contempló cómo se alejaban mientras él y Haruto esperaban a los guardias. Sus amigos no eran hombres de trato agradable, pero hacían bien su trabajo. Quizá, si tenían suerte, la barrera aguantaría y nadie tendría que morir aquel día.

Cuando se oyó el pitido que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor, un estruendo sacudió el suelo y una oleada de energía tenebrosa recorrió la espina dorsal de Eriol. ¿Quién había hablado de suerte? La barrera fluctuó y, justo delante de ellos, se desvaneció.

Eriol desenvainó la espada y, hombro con hombro, esperó con Haruto dispuesto a derramar sangre.

─ • ─

La batalla duró horas y horas. Los cuerpos se apilaban en el suelo y resultaba casi imposible desplazarse sin tropezar con algún herido de los Otros o alguno, demasiados, de sus hombres. Tenía que admitir que los guardias habían realizado una buena labor. Los Otros lucharon a muerte porque la batalla sólo podía tener dos resultados para ellos: o cruzaban la barrera de vuelta a la oscuridad de su mundo empujados por los Paladines o morían intentando quedarse en éste.

Al menos ahora la barrera volvía a estar en activo, de modo que no pasarían más de los Otros soltando berridos.

Al principio, cada vez que los Paladines creían tener la situación bajo control y se disponían a despejar los túneles, la barrera volvía a fluctuar y aparecía una nueva oleada de los Otros armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a morir. Vio caer a Lonzo mientras intentaba evitar que media docena de los Otros alcanzara los ascensores. Eriol y un puñado de guardias se abrieron camino hasta él a golpe de espada, pero llegaron tarde. Tomoyo tendría que revivir a otro Paladín en cuanto Eriol pudiera prescindir de unos cuantos hombres y éstos se llevaran a los muertos y los heridos.

—¡Eh, Eriol! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Se giró en dirección a la voz de Haruto sin perder de vista el túnel que tenía a la izquierda. Shaoran y Yamazaki habían dado un rodeo hacia el sur para empujar a los fugitivos hacia el lugar donde Eriol y los guardias los esperaban.

—¡Estoy aquí!

Eriol se aseguró de que su amigo lo veía y Haruto se dirigió hacia él pasando por encima de los cuerpos de los caídos.

Tenía sangre seca en el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, pero no sabría decir si era suya o de alguna otra persona.

—¿Lo tienes todo bajo control por aquí?

Haruto se apoyó con pesadez en la espada, como si se tratara de un bastón.

—Li está realizando una última batida. No sabemos cuántos cruzaron la barrera la última vez, de modo que tampoco sabemos si los hemos atrapado a todos.

¡Pobres desgraciados! ¡Qué horrible debía de ser su mundo para que enfrentarse a una muerte casi segura al final de la espada de un Paladín constituyera una mejora!

—Cuando Shaoran y Takashi den señales de vida podremos poner orden a todo esto. ¿Por qué no les dices a los guardias que empiecen a trasladar a los heridos a los ascensores?

Eriol no tuvo que explicarle que los muertos podían esperar, incluso los Paladines. Éstos revivirían aun sin la ayuda de los Tutores, pero disponían de tiempo de sobra para llevarlos al laboratorio antes de que iniciaran el proceso.

Lonzo era otro de los asignados a Tomoyo. Por lo que Eriol sabía, Lonzo no corría el peligro de cruzar la línea. Sería bueno que alguien le recordara a Tomoyo que, la mayoría de las veces, los Paladines realizaban la transición a la vida sin incidentes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Yamamoto si sabía cuántos de los suyos habían caído, cuando el sonido de unos pasos a la carrera hizo que concentrara su atención en el túnel. Separó los pies para afianzarse en el suelo y colocó la espada en posición de ataque dispuesto a enfrentarse a los cuatro Otros que se dirigían directamente hacia él. Haruto se colocó a su lado preparado para entrar en batalla otra vez.

Tres machos adultos con sus extraños ojos gris pálido salieron del túnel y se desplegaron con las armas preparadas. Detrás de ellos, llegó una hembra quien, con expresión calmada, miró a Eriol directamente a los ojos y, después, hizo lo mismo con Haruto. A continuación, levantó la punta de su espada, se tocó la frente como saludo y exclamó algo en su lengua gutural. Los machos repitieron sus palabras y se lanzaron al ataque.

En cuestión de segundos, Eriol luchaba por su vida contra tres experimentados espadachines. Por desgracia, estaban en la única zona en la que había espacio suficiente para que tuviera que luchar contra los tres al mismo tiempo. La mujer arremetió contra Haruto y le impidió ir en ayuda de Eriol. Cuando un par de guardias acudió para unirse a la contienda, Eriol les hizo señal de que se alejaran.

—¡Regresen! ¡Llevense a los heridos! ¡Y, por el amor de Dios, no se interpongan en el camino de Yamamoto!

Eriol volvió al ataque y fue el primero en verter sangre, pues, tras unas cuantas acometidas, le causó a uno de los Otros tal herida que éste tuvo que abandonar la lucha, lo cual constituyó una mejora en sus probabilidades de éxito. Los otros dos machos lucharon al unísono, señal de que se habían entrenado juntos. El más alto hizo un amago hacia un lado, lo que desvió la atención de Eriol en aquella dirección, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, su compañero se desplazaba hacia el otro lado y giraba sobre sí mismo con rapidez para atacar a Eriol con un movimiento circular.

Éste logró levantar el brazo a tiempo para evitar que le cortara el cuello, pero resultó herido en el antebrazo. Aunque la herida era dolorosa, si conseguía librarse de sus oponentes con rapidez, lo más probable era que no resultara fatal.

Se dio cuenta de que los Otros se retiraban poco a poco hacia la barrera, donde la mujer le estaba dando trabajo a Haruto. Se movía con la gracia de una bailarina, pero con movimientos letales. Un hilito de sangre le resbalaba por la mejilla desde un corte pequeño, pero la herida no interfería en su concentración. La mujer les gritó algo a los hombres, quienes iniciaron la retirada protegiendo, al mismo tiempo, a su compañero herido del ataque de Eriol y Haruto.

Justo entonces, como si lo hubieran estado esperando, la barrera fluctuó y se desactivó el tiempo suficiente para que los cuatro escaparan hacia el otro lado. Eriol apoyó el extremo de la espada en el suelo, pues tenía el brazo cansado.

Haruto y él se quedaron mirando la barrera, que había vuelto a activarse. Estaban demasiado cansados para sentir nada, salvo alivio.

Eriol percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió de inmediato hacia aquel lado. Haruto se estaba desplomando. Tenía un corte profundo en el tórax y le sangraba con profusión.

—¡Guardias! ¡Traigan una camilla!

Eriol sostuvo a su amigo hasta que los guardias lo acomodaron en una camilla. La herida del antebrazo le dolía mucho, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que Yamazaki o Li aparecieran y se hicieran cargo de la operación de recogida de los cuerpos. Había perdido la radio, de modo que cogió la de Yamamoto antes de que se lo llevaran.

—¡Li! ¡Yamazaki! ¡Respondan!

Había muchas interferencias, un problema común cuando se encontraban cerca de la barrera, pero pudo distinguir la voz de Takashi:

—¡Vamos en camino...!

Takashi mencionó cierta cantidad de tiempo para su llegada, pero el ruido de fondo impidió que Eriol oyera si se trataba de veinte o treinta minutos. En cualquier caso, dedujo que podría aguantar hasta entonces. Lo más probable era que no tuvieran que luchar más. A Eriol le fastidiaba tener que admitir ante el coronel Kido que había tenido razón al enviar a los guardias como apoyo.

Y el sargento Purefoy, ¿habría sobrevivido a la contienda? De ser así, podía presentarle él el informe oficial al coronel y evitar a Eriol semejante papeleta.

Se dirigió a donde el equipo médico había montado la estación de selección de heridos para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

─ • ─

A Tomoyo le dolía la espalda y veía doble a causa del cansancio que experimentaba. Desde mediodía, iban llegando heridos y aquello no tenía aspecto de terminar. Había empezado con dos Paladines que necesitaron cirugía para detener la hemorragia. Les siguieron media docena más que padecían heridas de importancia y precisaron sutura. Tomoyo había prescrito antibióticos y fluidos para acelerar la recuperación.

Al menos sus pacientes se recuperarían todos, pero el doctor Neal atendía a los guardias heridos. Una de las enfermeras le había contado que varios de ellos no volverían a luchar nunca más.

Le daba miedo preguntar cuántos Paladines quedaban antes de que empezaran a llevarle los muertos, y no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Eriol. Según los informes, la contienda había sido brutal y casi nadie había escapado ileso. Ya le habían llevado los heridos más graves y sólo quedaban los que sufrían heridas menores, y los muertos. Tomoyo daría lo que fuera por saber en qué grupo se encontraba Eriol.

Los pies la estaban matando, así que, en un paréntesis de la riada de pacientes, se sentó. ¿Había pasado sólo medio día desde que se había despertado al lado de Eriol? Sabía que se había comportado como una cobarde al irse sin despertarlo, algo de lo que, en aquellos momentos, se arrepentía. Lo más probable era que Eriol no muriera aquel día, pero nunca se sabía. Podría, simplemente, haberle dicho adiós o «el café está listo». Incluso podría haberlo persuadido para que hicieran el amor otra vez. Sin embargo, ella había escrito una nota con una estúpida mentira para no tener que admitir lo mucho que había significado para ella la noche que había pasado en sus brazos.

Cuando se había despertado, con el cuerpo saciado y algo dolorido por las actividades nocturnas, no había tenido más remedio que enfrentarse a una realidad para la que no estaba preparada. En algún momento, se había enamorado perdidamente de Eriol Hiragizawa. El sexo que habían practicado había sido fenomenal, pero lo que había entre ellos era mucho más que eso. En sus brazos se sentía valorada y segura. Eriol era un hombre duro, un hombre con problemas que podían resultar insalvables, pero cuando la tocaba, mostraba una ternura que le producía tranquilidad de espíritu.

—¿Doctora Daidouji?

El tirón que recibió en la manga atrajo su atención a donde debería estar. A juzgar por la expresión preocupada de Kenny, no era la primera vez que la llamaba.

Tomoyo lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo siento, Kenny, estaba en otra parte. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Y más que lo será. Ahora van a traer los muertos. Más o menos en veinte minutos.

Su estómago sufrió una sacudida y se le cayó a los pies.

—¿Se sabe ya algún nombre?

—Lonzo Jones seguro. Y quizás un par más.

Kenny parecía tan cansado como ella.

—¿Por qué no te tomas diez minutos de descanso? Yo lo prepararé todo. —Tomoyo se puso de pie. Como Kenny titubeaba, ella sacudió la mano—. ¡Vamos, vete! Y llévate a todos los que no hayan podido tomarse un café o sentarse en horas. Necesito que todos estén en plena forma cuando la puerta se abra de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kenny.

—Sí, vete. Las mesas de operaciones están preparadas y no hay nada más que hacer hasta que sepamos cuántos nos traerán.

Esperaba que Eriol no fuera uno de los heridos de muerte. Intentó borrar aquella idea de su mente, pues sólo pensarlo le producía terror.

Para mantenerse ocupada, reaprovisionó las bandejas y volvió a examinar el suministro de medicamentos especiales que se necesitaban para ayudar a revivir a los Paladines.

La mayoría de ellos podían hacerlo solos, pero los medicamentos aceleraban el proceso.

Kenny y los demás regresaron. Todavía se veían cansados, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda acerca de su capacidad para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Tomoyo se puso una bata limpia y realizó una última inspección para asegurarse de que las mesas de operaciones estaban listas.

Dos guardias entraron en la sala empujando una camilla ocupada por Lonzo Jones. El equipo de Tomoyo entró en acción: trasladaron a Lonzo a la mesa más cercana, lo ataron, lo limpiaron y catalogaron sus heridas. Tomoyo empezó suturando un corte enorme y profundo que tenía en el muslo mientras entraban otra camilla en la sala.

Era Eriol. No podía verle la cara, pero reconoció la camisa. Ella se la puso la noche anterior, cuando fueron a asaltar la cocina. Kenny y dos de los enfermeros abandonaron la mesa de operaciones de Lonzo para hacerse cargo de Eriol y del tercer Paladín que acababan de entrar en la sala.

¿Otra vez muerto? La última vez les aterrorizó la posibilidad de que no consiguiera volver. Tomoyo se obligó a centrarse de nuevo en Lonzo. Los demás prepararían las cosas para Eriol y el otro Paladín. Alguien mencionó el nombre de Haruto Yamamoto. Tomoyo no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubieran resultado heridos tantos Paladines de un mismo grupo.

Mientras realizaba la última sutura, pidió al cielo que la barrera aguantara el tiempo suficiente para que aquellos hombres volvieran a estar en pie y en forma. Cogió otro paquete de suturas y empezó a coser la siguiente herida. Ésta estaba en el hombro de Lonzo. Cuando terminara de limpiar y coser las heridas más importantes, su equipo empezaría a administrarle los medicamentos y ella podría dedicarse a su siguiente paciente, Eriol.

Entonces oyó que éste se quejaba de algo en voz alta. ¡Milagro de milagros, sólo estaba herido! Tomoyo experimentó un gran alivio, aplicó el último punto a la herida de Lonzo y encargó a una enfermera quirúrgica que le vendara las heridas.

Tomoyo se lavó y desinfectó las manos temblorosas. Kenny le entregó el expediente de Haruto, lo que significaba que el equipo que había clasificado a los heridos consideraba que su situación era más grave que la de Eriol.

Tomoyo sonrió a su nuevo paciente.

—Bueno, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

Leyó las anotaciones del equipo de selección. Haruto estaba muy pálido y tenía la piel húmeda. Sin duda, estaba en estado de shock a causa del trauma y la pérdida de sangre.

—Comprueben el recuento globular y aplíquenle una unidad de sangre. ¡Rápido! —Tomoyo le dio una palmadita a Haruto en el brazo para tranquilizarlo—. Sólo está un poco bajo de aceite, señor Yamamoto. Cuando le hayamos llenado el depósito y le haya cosido ese feo corte, se sentirá mejor.

—Ya les dije que no era nada grave, doctora.

La voz de Haruto sonó débil, pero si hablaba, pronto saldría por su propio pie.

—Mientras preparan su herida para la sutura, voy a ver cómo se encuentra su amigo.

Tomoyo anotó las indicaciones en el expediente y se lo tendió a Kenny. Inspiró hondo y se volvió para enfrentarse a Eriol, quien contemplaba la frenética actividad que rodeaba a Lonzo. Tomoyo percibió dolor en sus ojos, aunque sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver con el corte irregular de su brazo.

—Se pondrá bien, señor Hiragizawa. Lonzo está en buenas manos.

Unos ojos azules cargados de furia se volvieron hacia ella.

—Ahora mismo está muerto, doctora Daidouji. No lo suavice.

Tomoyo bajó la voz.

—Sé que lo estás pasando mal y que estás preocupado por tus amigos, pero no te la tomes conmigo. He sido yo quien ha recogido los pedazos y ha remendado a tus amigos. —Tomoyo señaló al personal médico que rodeaba a Haruto y a Lonzo—. Estas personas están con sangre hasta las orejas desde que la primera camilla cruzó la puerta. Ahora mismo, necesitamos apoyo, no una actitud negativa.

Durante una fracción de segundo creyó que la expresión de Eriol se suavizaba, pero sucedió tan deprisa que no podía estar segura. Eriol miró más allá de Tomyo, hacia Kenny, quien esperaba con otra bandeja de sutura.

—Estupendo. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cara hacia el otro lado.

Tomoyo tardó mucho tiempo en coser el corte del torso de Haruto, pero gracias a la transfusión de sangre y demás fluidos, ya tenía mejor aspecto. Mientras la herida no se le infectara, se recuperaría pronto.

—Kenny, por favor, traslada al señor Yamamoto a la otra sala. —Tomoyo volvió a sonreír a su paciente—. Ya responde usted al tratamiento y le he dado algo para que pueda descansar tranquilamente. Cuando me haya ocupado de su amigo, iré a ver cómo se encuentra.

—No permita que Eriol la asuste, doctora. Ladra, pero no muerde.

Haruto le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras trasladaban su camilla.

Estaba equivocado. Eriol sí que mordía. Ella tenía la marca que lo demostraba, pero no en un lugar que estuviera dispuesta a enseñar. El recuerdo de aquel mordisco la hizo sonreír y le dio el valor para enfrentarse a su último paciente.

—Veamos ese brazo. —Tomoyo tiró con suavidad del borde del vendaje temporal que los de selección le habían aplicado a Eriol. Entre el adhesivo y la sangre seca, estaba totalmente pegado a la piel—. Esto te va a doler, a menos que lo empape.

—Arráncalo de una vez, doctora. Lo hagas como lo hagas me va a doler, de modo que acaba cuanto antes.

—Prepárate.

Eriol se agarró al lateral de la camilla con la otra mano mientras Tomyo inhalaba hondo y tiraba del vendaje. Al segundo intento, se soltó, pero la herida se abrió de nuevo. Tomoyo la dejó sangrar unos instantes. ¿Qué podía haber causado un corte tan ancho y profundo? No estaba hecho por un puñal y era demasiado fino para una espada.

—¿Cómo te han hecho esto?

Le aplicó anestesia local y apretó la herida hasta que la zona quedó insensibilizada.

—Una cuchilla arrojadiza. Apuntaban al cuello.

La naturalidad con que lo dijo hizo que la imagen fuera todavía más aterradora.

—Me alegro de que consiguieras esquivar la cuchilla.

Tomoyo empezó el lento proceso de unir los dos lados de la herida con puntos de sutura pequeños y regulares.

—No creo que hayas sangrado tanto como para necesitar una unidad de sangre, pero te aplicaré una intravenosa con antibióticos. Después, te daremos de comer y veremos si estás listo para volver a casa.

Tomoyo empezó a darse la vuelta, pero Eriol le cogió la mano con firmeza y suavidad.

—Tomoyo.

Ella se volvió hacia él con lentitud.

—Antes me he pasado de la raya.

Si él podía disculparse, ella también.

—Y yo no debería haber salido huyendo esta mañana. No estoy acostumbrada a... —Tomoyo miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la oía—. No suelo tener invitados a desayunar.

Tomoyo temió estarse sonrojando, y no le cupo duda cuando los labios de Eriol se curvaron en una sonrisa que apareció y desapareció en un santiamén. Sin embargo, el brillo pícaro de sus ojos permaneció.

—Quizá necesites más práctica, doctora Daidouji.

Estaban jugando con fuego al flirtear tan cerca de los demás.

—Quizá tengas razón, Hiragizawa. Me aseguraré de tenerte informado de mis progresos.

—¡Estese quieto!

El grito procedía del otro lado de la habitación, donde el equipo de enfermeros seguía ocupándose de Lonzo Jones. El se revolvía con ímpetu y Tomoyo corrió a ayudar a su equipo a dominar al Paladín muerto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Pónganle las ataduras antes de que se haga daño o se lo haga a ustedes!

Tomoyo apoyó todo su peso para sujetarle la pierna izquierda mientras uno de los enfermeros hacía lo propio con la derecha. El ataque repentino cesó con la misma rapidez con la que se había producido. Tomoyo necesitó hacer acopio de todo su valor para levantarle un párpado a Lonzo y examinar el color de su pupila.

—Todavía tiene los ojos marrones.

Al menos media docena de personas, ella incluida, suspiró aliviada al mismo tiempo, lo cual les resultó divertido. Sus risas podían tener algo de histeria, pero reír les sentó bien.

—De momento, manténganlo aislado y déjenlo atado las veinticuatro horas del día hasta nueva orden. Quiero un informe de su estado cada quince minutos durante las próximas dos horas y después volveremos a evaluar su situación.

—Sí, doctora.

Tomoyo realizó las anotaciones oportunas en el expediente de Lonzo y se lo devolvió al enfermero. Decidió comprobar de nuevo las constantes vitales de Eriol, pero su andar se volvió titubeante cuando vio que su camilla estaba vacía. ¿Adonde había ido?

Miró hacia la puerta. Eriol estaba al otro lado y la miraba a través de la ventanilla. Tras girar la cabeza un poco para mirar a Lonzo, volvió a girarla en dirección a ella. Su expresión se volvió de piedra y sus ojos como el hielo mientras la distancia que los separaba se alargaba más y más. Sacudió la cabeza, giró sobre sí mismo y se marchó.

A Tomoyo se le encogió el corazón y los pies le pesaron como plomo mientras intentaba sobreponerse. Si se quedaba paralizada en aquel lugar contemplando la puerta con expresión aturdida, alguien podría darse cuenta, pero tampoco podía enfrentarse a sus compañeros. En lugar de arriesgarse a que alguien percibiera su aturdimiento, llamó la atención de Kenny y señaló la puerta con un gesto. No se había tomado un descanso desde hacía horas, de modo que nadie podía cuestionar que desapareciera durante unos minutos.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Había media docena o más de guardias armados apostados a lo largo del pasillo, pero ni rastro de Eriol. Sin duda, había pasado con determinación entre los guardias o les había mentido diciendo que le habían dado el alta. Con toda la conmoción que se había producido con lo de Lonzo, lo más probable era que le hubieran creído o que estuvieran demasiado ocupados para notificarle a ella su partida.

Cualquier otro día, ella habría dado parte de su descuido, pero los guardias se enfrentaban a la pérdida de varios de sus camaradas y no quería crearles más problemas. Si Eriol había abandonado el edificio, no había mucho que hacer, salvo modificar su expediente para encubrirlo. Tenía la sensación de que el coronel Kido no se tomaría muy bien que uno de los Paladines se marchara de Investigación sin el alta correspondiente.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?

El guardia más cercano, increíblemente joven, se separó de la pared para llamar la atención de Tomoyo.

—¿El señor Hiragizawa ha pasado por aquí?

Tomoyo introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata para que el guardia no notara lo mucho que le temblaban.

—Sí, así es. Lo hemos acompañado a la salida hará unos tres minutos. —El guardia frunció el ceño—. Tenía el alta, ¿no?

Tomoyo odiaba mentir, pero, aparte de pedir refuerzos para salir a buscar a Eriol, no tenía otra opción.

—Todo está bien, cabo. Sólo he olvidado decirle algo. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire y quizá tenga suerte y lo alcance.

El sol se estaba poniendo en aquel momento y pintaba las nubes dispersas con tonos naranja y melocotón. Tomoyo se quedó en el escalón superior de la entrada y miró a ambos lados.

Eriol había desaparecido.

Tomoyo, vencida, hundió los hombros. Sin duda, ver a Lonzo sufrir la agonía de la muerte y la resurrección le había tocado de cerca a Eriol. Podía haber sido perfectamente él a quien ataran a la camilla, y sus ojos los que temieran mirar por si se había convertido en uno de los Otros.

Y él sabía que, de haber sido así, ella habría cogido la jeringuilla y habría terminado con su vida, como había hecho con el pobre Paladín que había muerto el día anterior. ¿Qué tipo de relación podían tener si ella ostentaba el poder de la vida y la muerte sobre él?

La respuesta era obvia: ningún tipo de relación. No si ésta consistía en algo más que una cena ocasional. Aunque no se arrepentía de lo que habían compartido, eso sólo hacía más difícil tener que enfrentarse a un futuro sin Eriol. Apostaría algo a que él le había mostrado un aspecto de sí mismo que pocas personas conocían.

Tomoyo se volvió con brusquedad para regresar al laboratorio, pero tropezó con Shaoran Li. Retrocedió de forma instintiva y estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras, pero él la agarró para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. Shaoran fijó en ella sus ojos plateados e inexpresivos, y a Tomoyo le resultó imposible adivinar lo que pensaba o cuál era su estado de ánimo.

A la hora de pedir un favor, Shaoran Li no habría sido su primera elección, pero sabía que él podía encontrar a Eriol y comprobar si se encontraba bien.

—Señor Li, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto? —Tomoyo tiró de él hacia un lado, fuera del campo visual de la puerta—. El señor Hiragizawa ha abandonado el laboratorio sin mi permiso.

—¿Ah, sí? Es todo un hombretón.

Shaoran se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando ella apoyó la mano en su brazo.

—Sólo necesito saber que se encuentra bien. Lonzo murió hoy en los túneles. Mientras mi equipo se ocupaba de él, reaccionó de una forma adversa.

—Quiere decir que perdió el control...

Se sobrentendía que como le había pasado a él.

—Todavía no había revivido, pero tuvimos que atarlo. No intentaba herir a nadie de una forma consciente, y sus ojos todavía son humanos. —A menos que se equivocara, Li se relajó un poco—. Cuando me disponía a terminar de curar al señor Hiragizawa, éste había desaparecido. Sé que, como usted dice, es un hombretón y se curará bien sin los antibióticos que le habría inyectado...

—¿Pero?

Shaoran la miró como si fuera una especie nueva que nunca antes hubiera visto.

—Pero necesito saber que se encuentra bien. ¿Puede usted comprobarlo y avisarme?

—Así lo haré, doctora, aunque a él no le gustará. —Sorprendentemente, Shaoran sonrió y, durante un instante, sus fríos ojos grises reflejaron calidez—. Pero incluso Eriol Hiragizawa necesita que lo zarandeen un poco de vez en cuando.

Tomoyo se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y, para colmo, Shaoran flexionó el dedo índice y le cerró la mandíbula.

—No quiero que le entren moscas, doctora.

Li pasó junto a ella y desapareció calle arriba dejándola pasmada y sin habla.

* * *

_Como lo prometido es deuda, acá les dejo el cap._

_**Muchas gracias**__ por leer, los reviews, favourites y followers. Me pone súper contenta abrir el correo y encontrar los avisos de lo anteriormente mencionado. En serio, me hacen feliz haciéndome saber que están ahí. Los quiero :3._

_No los canso más. Saludos :)_


End file.
